


The Shattered Star

by FairyRingsandWings



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All aboard the problematic ship train!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dark, F/M, Imprisonment, Memory Loss, Possessive Behavior, StarForce, Unhealthy Relationships, What happens when the villain wins?, blood bonds, hala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 73,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/pseuds/FairyRingsandWings
Summary: Carol is captured by Yon-Rogg and brought back to Hala.





	1. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the darkest timeline...

_She knows._

She knows and it's all those damned Skrulls faults! If they hadn't gotten to her, if they hadn't brought her to planet C-53 she never would have found the scattered puzzle pieces and put them together. Of that, he was certain, for he never would have allowed it to happen.

Yet it had happened, hadn't it? His eyes had left her for a few short moments and everything had come unwound, spiralling out of control - just as everything did when it came to Vers. He was supposed to keep her safe and faithful to the Kree. In that, he had spectacularly failed.

Wherever Vers was now, she was likely working alongside their enemies. The Skrull who had simed her clearly knew her codes, her mannerisms and enough about her to warrant the suspicion. Old, misplaced loyalty to Mar-Vell, the Skrull loving betrayer, may have pushed Vers towards the Skrulls aid.

She would have to have her memories wiped again. Not completely, just far back enough to fix this error. He would have Vers back.  _They_  would have Vers back.

First, they had to find her.

"She knows," Yon voiced the sickening thought. 

The look in the Skrulls dying eyes confirmed his fear. Fury swelled in his chest, his teeth gritting together. He fired his laser, killing the loathsome, gasping creature. It was the enemy of the Kree. Its death was necessary. What infuriated him was knowing that the kill had not been carried out by duty but rage.  _Emotion_. Weakness.

Yon breathed in deeply.

_Control it._

He would get Vers back. No force in this or any galaxy would stop him.

He contacted Ronan, sent him on a crusade to destroy this pitiful planet and with it all evidence of Vers's former life. With C-53 gone and with Vers soon to be safely in his grasp, she would never rediscover who she had been before her rebirth. 

That woman was dead. 

And he would make sure she stayed that way.

* * *

"Vers has been compromised."

Yon assessed his team's reactions.

Minn-Erva smirked, pleased that even for a time, Vers would be in her firing line again. She had never liked Vers, resentful for Vers's role in their first visit to C-53, for blowing up the core they had sought and having ruined their mission. She was bitter that Vers had earned a place among the Kree, Starforce and their team for her crimes. He would have to watch her keenly. He knew Minn-Erva would not disobey orders but she certainly wouldn't pull any punches either.

Att-Lass and Bronn-Char seemed perturbed, unsettled that they would be fighting a former comrade. Unlike Minn-Erva, they knew nothing of Vers's true origin. To them, she was an ally and friend. They adored her and Yon knew they would do everything in their power to bring her back into the fold, with minimal damage. 

Korath appeared unbothered. Being the newest member of their team he had yet to form strong bonds. He was not charmed by Vers's humour as Yon was and his dislike of it put him at odds with her often. It didn't help that Vers liked to pick on him. Despite this, Korath was a seasoned warrior who would follow orders, regardless of personal feelings. 

"She's to be detained and immediately connected to the Supreme Intelligence," Yon explained, readying the ship to dock with Mar-Vell's. "Use force if necessary but she is to be taken alive."

Yon purposely glanced at Minn-Erva. He threw a look to Korath for good measure.

As they stormed the traitor's vessel three thoughts repeated in Yon's mind. 

 _Vers might understand._   _She might not have turned. She might still be with them._

Surely, she could see past her feelings as he had taught her? See that this was for her own good. For the good of all Kree. They had taken her from an undeserving, primitive planet. Given her a home in the heart of the great Kree empire, its seat of glory. They had given her a place in Starforce, an honour of immenseness.

And if she must let her emotions control her, as she often did, then let her remember what  _they_  shared.

He was the finest warrior his kind had to offer and he had taken her on as his student.He had looked out for her, taught her the way of his people and had put her on the path that would allow her to flourish to her true potential.

Mar-Vell had taken advantage of her, manipulated her into working towards a malicious goal built on lies and deceit. He had seen Vers for her true potential, not just because of the powers inside her, but for the warrior she had shown herself to be. She may have stood against him for an unjust cause, having fallen prey to whatever propaganda Mar-Vell had feed her, but she had been brave and willing to give her life for what she believed in without a flicker of hesitation. She may have been human but she had the spirit of a Kree warrior. As a commander of Starforce, a warrior and a Kree, he couldn't help but admire that. Enemy or not. He had saved her from dishonour. Helped her discover who the true enemy was. 

Bringing her into his life, on the battlefield and back home on Kree, had once been driven by his duty to his kind. She was an invaluable asset, with or without her powers as she had proven time and time again. When she was new to his world, he had looked out for her out of respect for a fellow warrior, regardless of how ill-trained or what inferior species she had been.

It had not taken long for it to develop into something else, something deeper. 

And how could it not? It was as inevitable as the birth of stars after a supernova. Her strength, her cheek, her humanity that always fought through bewitched him. She was a star and he the darkness, famished for its light and warmth and empty without it. There was very little he could deny her with a mere quirk of her lip. He gave her far more leeway than anyone had ever managed to wrestle out of him, far more than he had permission to give. Her smiles, her touches lit him ablaze. 

They had become friends. Real friends. Or _BFF's_ as Vers liked to tease - no doubt an odd expression from her former life that always found new ways to haunt him. And some night - every night - he wanted them to be more. Six years of companionship and blood bound them intricately together. The thought of the life they had lived ending disturbed him. It threatened to devour him from the inside out and filled him with nauseous dread. 

His hopeful thoughts that she was still one of them beat in his mind as hard as his heart in his chest. 

_Understand. Don't have turned. Still be with us._

All hope was shattered when he saw what she had done to her uniform. It was vile. It was sacrilegious. She had turned something of honour into a disgrace. Red, blue, gold, forever seared into his eyes. It was the drying ink of a declaration of desertion. The banner colours of a traitor. 

How dare she. How  _dare_  she!

"What did you do to your uniform?" Yon snarled in disgust.

"They got in her head, just like we thought," Minn-Ersa said, pointing her guns at the Skrull.

"The Supreme Intelligence will set her straight," Korath quipped, casting a reassuring glance to Att-Lass and Bronn-Char.

The Skrull general raised awareness to the civilians in the room, but Yon's focus stayed trained on Vers. He could see the hatred and betrayal crackling like lightning in her eyes, her hands fisted at her sides. She was practically trembling with unleashed fury. Foolish Vers. What had he told her about emotions? And yet here he was, the same feelings raging inside him, demanding to be let loose. Anger. Betrayal. _Hurt_. She had truly turned against her teammates. Against Kree. Against  _him_. 

"You lied to me," Vers seethed.

"I made you the better version of yourself," Yon replied calmly, a stark contrast to the whirlwind of emotions inside him.

Without him, she would have died on that filth-ridden planet. His blood - his very life source - coursed through her veins, giving her life. These past years it was him who had stood beside her and trained her, helping her achieve greatness. She would not have become all she was had it not been for him.

Perhaps Vers might have understood. Might have granted him forgiveness for the deception, understood that it was all for the greater good.

 _Carol_ did not.

Avenging anger surged through him as he looked at the women who had replaced his friend and ally. He wanted Carol dead. Dead so that Vers could live. 

* * *

When the team had managed to contain and connect Vers to the SI, Yon thought all would be well. 

Talos was captured, the core was secured and soon Vers would be by his side again. C-53 would be destroyed once Ronan arrived. The Skrull and humans on the ship who knew of Vers past would be eliminated. The universe would be purged of all clues to Vers former life. Yon would never have to worry about Vers discovering a crumb trail to  _Carol_  again.

He hadn't realised how much strain these last few days had put him under until the situation had been brought back into his control.  

Vers would forever be a Kree warrior, just as she should have been born as.

His relief was short lived. 

Vers was on her knees, pulsing blue strands fastened around her, linking her to the SI. It shouldn't have been taking as long as it was. No matter how strong Vers was she was nothing compared to the SI. None of them were. And yet... her fists began to glow, radiant and brighter with every passing second. Impossibly, she began to rise from her knees. The lights flickered wildly and the ship began rumbling as her powers roared to life. Light danced across her body in powerful, hypnotic waves.

"She's trying to break out," Korath whispered in awe.

Yon watched, fascinated and terrified of her strength, her power.

Att-lass and Bronn-Chan took a cautious step back, their eyes leaping across the room, watching as the machines beeped and blinked rapidly. Minn-Erva shook his head in shock, wincing as the ship creaked and groaned under the pressure.

She was going to break free. Vers might actually be able to overpower the SI. Yon knew Vers was powerful, had always known that there was unlocked potential inside her. But this power? This depth of unharnessed energy was beyond anything he had thought possible. They were going to lose her. If the SI couldn't bring her back then nothing could. 

Yon ripped himself from his stupor and threw himself to his knees before Vers. He grabbed her face, placing his hands on either side. His golden eyes beseeched her though she could not see him. When he spoke, his voice was soft and determined.

"Listen to me Vers. You are Kree. You are a member of Starforce."

Vers showed no sign of hearing him. He gritted his teeth, his eyes momentarily darting around the room. His team had backed off, anxious of the chaos breaking around them. Machines screeching, walls shaking, lights flashing. The ship was coming apart. Yon pulled his attention back to Vers. His chest felt heavy and it was hard to breathe. He wanted to shake her, to shout and demand that she stop this. If she just let go then everything could go back to the way it was. They would be a team again. They would be friends again. He didn't care how early she would wake him up every other day, so long as she returned to his side as the Kree she was meant to be!

"Vers," Yon tried again desperately. "Please... just... let go. Let this go. We need you."

Vers's face twisted in pain, a frown upon her and sweat trickling down her brow. She was still fighting. Still holding on. He needed her to let go.

His voice became more gentle in a way that was only reserved for her. "Vers, I need you. Just let go... let go."

Her hand strained against her binds. Yon snarled, realising she was trying to rip off her power restrictor from her neck. They would lose control of her if she took it off. The illusion that the Kree were the benefactors of her amazing gift hinged on it. Without it, she would be unstoppable. 

Yon snatched her arms, pinning them to her sides. He grunted with the effort it took. Sweat dribbled down his face. He didn't know how long he stayed there, pleading with her, fighting with her, but finally, Vers stopped struggling. The ship ceased quaking and the lights stopped flickering. The strands that bound her unwinded, slithering back into the port. When the SI had fully disengaged, Vers fell forward unconscious. Yon caught her in his arms, pulling her tightly towards him. The relief he felt was overwhelming. He let out a deep sigh.

He would not lose her again.

"Scan the prisoners for anything useful then lock the rest in the cells. Return to the ship once you're done," Yon instructed his team, eyes never leaving Vers.

He pushed back the hair clinging to her face, taking in her red cheeks and strained breaths. She had pushed herself further than she had before, so determined to break free. He couldn't help the little smile of pride. So strong, always so strong and willing to fight to the bitter end. 

Yon lifted Vers into his arm, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. It was not the first time he had carried her like this and he hoped it would not be the last. Next time he dared dream it would be under more pleasurable circumstances than this. He held her tightly, savouring that familiar lemony smell that clung to her. 

He would have to take new precautions to ensure this would never happen again. They had come to close to losing her. The most pressing concern was the nightmares that would no doubt return, dropping sinister little tips to her past. They would have to be dealt with the utmost delicacy.

"What will we do With the ship?" Minn-Erva asked.

"Destroy it.

* * *

"What did Vers mean when she said that you had lied to her?" Att-Lass asked.

The Starforce team were in the cockpit of their ship, making their way to the nearest jump point to Kree. They had travelled in tense silence for the majority of the journey. When Att-Lass spoke, all but Yon spared him their stare.

"Vers mentioned in her transmissions that the Skrull had a technology which allowed them into her mind. It's possible that they used that to turn her against us. The SI will brief me on the toxic nonsense they filled her head with once we reach Hala," Yon explained. 

Yon punched the control panels with more force than needed, earning him a curious glance from his teammates. 

"Rest assured, she'll be the Vers we know once she's woken. "

Minn-Erva rolled her eyes.

Korath snorted.

Bronn-Char shared a disconcerting look with Att-Lass, for the first time, neither quite convinced of anything that their leader had said.


	2. The Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually written the first part of this chapter as a one-shot for tumblr but I've decided to incorporate it into this story. I'm gonna make it a multi-chapter story rather than a two-shot.

Yon's team knew immediantly that something was wrong.

After having conversed with the Supreme Intelligence upon arriving back at Hala, Yon's mood - which had been prickly since Vers was first taken by the Skrulls - had darkened as they had never seen before. He stomped onto the ship, golden eyes burning brightly. No one dared speak. Whatever had occurred between Yon and the SI could not have been good news.

"Vers is to be taken to The Void," Yon finally says after a prolonged silence.

"The Void?" Att-lass murmured, shaking his head. "Why is she to be sent there?"

"She is still under the Skrull's influence. She believes that the Kree are the enemy and that the Skrull are victims of our tyranny," Yon said bitterly. "The Supreme Intelligence will continue to converse with her on a daily basis to try and get her to see reason. Until such time she has to be contained, for our safety as well as her own."

"But the Void? That's-"

Yon cut Att-Lass off. "The most secure prison we have."

The Void was not known for being a hospitable place. It was brutal. It favoured isolating its prisoners, keeping them trapped in blindingly bright cells with nothing to stimulate their mind or entertain them. Each cell was a glass box allowing no privacy, suspended above a hundred-foot drop. Only the most dangerous of criminal went there. Very seldom did any ever leave alive.

It did not sit right with Yon for Vers to be sent there. She didn't deserve it. She was a warrior, a hero, a proud member of Starforce who had served faithfully for years. Thousands of Krees would be dead if not for her role in his team and their missions in the war. Yet here she was, being caged like an animal. The Skrull's who had done this to her - warped her mind and turned her against them - had already paid for their sins, yet even now he cursed them with every fibre of his being.

"This is the best thing for her." The words sounded unconvincing, even to Yon's own ears. "It's the only way to bring her back."

The team left their commander alone on the ship, not failing to notice how his eyes stayed on the seat always occupied by Vers. Only Minn-Erva remained. She leaned against the console near him, her arms folded and a look of confusion on her face.

"Why didn't the Supreme Intelligence wipe her memory? It did it before without issue."

"It couldn't, not this time." Yon sighed, resting his head back against the seat. "She's far too strong."

"And that's the real reason she's being sent to the Void. They want to weaken her so she'll be more susceptible to the Supreme Intelligence's influence?" Minn-Erva reasoned.

Minn-Erva knew she was right with the sight of Yon's jaw clenching. He was always protective of Vers and knowing she was going to suffer would be causing him a great deal of pain.

"What about her powers? How are they being restricted now that she's tried to take off her photon inhibitor?"

"A more powerful version has been inserted into her body while she's unconscious. She won't be able to find it much less get it out without surgical equipment."

Minn-Erva nodded, satisfied.

"You must be pleased with the turn of events. Vers is for the unforeseeable future out of the team and out of your hair," Yon quipped dryly. "You never did like her."

Minn-Erva was never scared to speak her mind, but she knew she had to tread carefully on the subject of Vers when it came to Yon. Vers had always been his favourite, everyone knew it. The two had been inseparable ever since the day he brought her here to Hala. Vers and Yon, friends, allies and teammates. And sometimes... she wondered if there was more between them. Minn-Erva saw the way her commander looked at the Terran, how little smiles would slip onto his lips at her quick quips. He always stood or sat closest to Vers, his body at its most relaxed when she was near. They were always touching each other, even if they thought others didn't notice. Playful nudges, gentle touches that they reserved for each other.

When Vers had been captured by Skrulls Yon had barely been able to contain his unease. Minn-Erva had known her commander longer than any of her teammates and she had never seen him so on the edge of losing control. Korath suggestion of returning to Hala without Vers had been met with near aggression which startled the team so much they dared not speak out on the matter again.

When Minn-Erva spoke, she kept her voice neutral and careful. "She's a danger to the team, to Kree. I think the events of the last few days have proven that."

"They got into her head," Yon retorted quietly, sternly. Still defending her, even now. "Everything was fine until that point. She was devoted to the Kree and to our cause. She wanted to serve. With a few more years of training, she would have had her powers under control and we could have allowed her to utilise them in the war. It's just going to take a little longer now until everything is set right."

Yon rose to his feet and left the ship, Minn-Erva following after him.

"Make sure the others don't find out about her true origins. I don't want it interfering with their relationship to Vers once she's brought back into the team," Yon instructed. "The less that know about it the smaller the chances of Vers ever finding out again."

Minn-Erva nodded, keeping her displeasure hidden. Vers was nothing but trouble. They would have better off had they never encountered her in the first place. While Yon set off - no doubt on his way to deal with Vers and try and quicken the process along - Minn-Erva fell into quiet contemplation. Vers could be an unstoppable weapon, a true game changer if she was truly apart of their society. The last few day's events, however, had confirmed all of Minn-Erva's greatest fears of the trouble Vers could bring.

Something would have to be done.

For the good of all Kree.

* * *

"So you finally decided to visit," Vers drawled. "What do you think of my new home, Huh? Very cosy."

Her cell was in the highest tower and consisted of a glass box suspended hundreds of feet in the air. If she tried to escape they could send her plummeting towards a black pit that leads straight to the Collective. There is only a bed and a small toiletry area in her cell. Everything is white and sterile, almost blinding. It is a stark contrast to the room the cell hangs in, which is vast and dark, the towering walls carved with a symbol of the Kree. A silent judge gleaming in the darkness, always there, always watching.

Yon says nothing for a few moments as he looks at his comrade sitting on her cell bed. She has been in the Void for only a week and already she looked worse for wear. Her hair hung limply, lacking its usual shine and bounce. There were bags under her eyes and his chest aches knowing she was still suffering from nightmares, ones he could no longer provide her comfort for while she was stuck in this glass prison. Her skin is deathly pale and she looks much thinner. She is no longer clad in Starforce armour, just standard black and green robes.  _Kree colours_ , he thinks,  _just as she should always wear._

Yon stayed just out of reach of the cell's light, staying in the dimness. He stood upon a shimmering green bridge which connected the cell to the tower. He hopes with all his might that it will not be long before Vers will take his hand and willingly walk across it with him, back to her place in Kree society. He does not hold his breath. Although he hopes this will all be over with quickly, he knows he will have to be in it for the long haul.

"This isn't your home, Vers," he says softly.

"You're right. My home is back on Earth."

Yon narrowed his eyes. They burned with silent fury at her defiance. She was still using humour as a shield. Still refusing to realise how serious her plight was. it was comforting in a way to know she was still her joke-cracking self, but for how long? Eventually, this place would wither away her strength and resolve, each day eating away at her like acid till she was nothing but a shadow of her former self. It wasn't a fate he wanted for her. He didn't want to see her reduced to weakness. He wanted her to be all that she could be, powerful and unstoppable.

But if she had to be broken to be rebuilt, then so be it. He would endure. He would trudge through it with her every step of the way, loathe him though she may. She would resist, snarling and screaming and fighting every inch of the way. The Supreme Intelligence wouldn't be putting her through this if it wasn't for the good of all Kree. And the good of all Kree hanged on Vers acceptance as being one of them.

"Your home is here on Hala. With Starforce." Golden eyes of sunset meet the blues of dawn.  _With me,_ the thought went unvoiced but hung between them heavily. "With the Kree."

Vers shook her head, disgust curling her lips. "No. You stole me from my home. Twice. I'll never forgive you."

She turned her back on him, a clear dismissle. And like so much that Vers asked of him, he could not deny her and left. The bridge withdrew, leaving Vers suspended and utterly alone.

A shining star in the darkness.

* * *

"Did the Supreme Intelligence tell you to come here?"

Yon stood before the glass cell again, it has been three days since he last came here. Paperwork and debriefings keeping him away.

Vers was sprawled across the floor, arms and legs outstretched in a childish manner, her golden hair haloed around her. She looked bored, having nothing to entrain herself with. He knows she is easily restless, making this punishment all the more difficult for her.

"No. I came here of my own volition."

It's the truth but from Vers's derisive snort he knows she does not believe him. That trust is gone, burned into cinders.

"Sure you are. Just like all those years that we spent together were of your own volition too? Not an order to gain my trust and make me a monster."

Despite her monotone, nothing could hide the undercurrent of hurt. He hadn't wanted to cause her pain, it was never something he wanted to do. The past six years he had been the one she went to for comfort, now he was the source of her distress.

"Ever the good soldier. Always following orders," Vers smiles mirthlessly.

"I didn't make you a monster. I made you-"

"The better version of myself," Vers cut in dryly. "And what a brilliant job you've done. Here I am, powerless and trapped. Congratulations. You deserve a round of applause."

Vers clapped her hands, each one echoing in the towering chamber her cell resided in.

"It wasn't the Supreme Intelligence who ordered me to watch you, to train you to become a member of Starforce."

Vers finally looked at him, letting her head fall to the side. Her expression remained impassive, though her eyes begged the question.  _Who then?_

"It was me," Yon admitted. "I made the call to bring you back to Hala. I was the one who decided you should be trained as a warrior, to be integrated into Kree society. I convinced the Supreme Intelligence to agree with me. Yes, I did it to benefit to Kree. My life mission has and always will be to serve my people, to protect them and help them flourish. You were an asset that couldn't go to waste."

Vers glared at him and had it not been for her Photon inhabitor her fists would have been sparking with power. Slowly, she rose to her feet and approached the glass, scowling at him with every ounce of hate she could muster. He didn't like how she struggled to rise or how each step was strained and pained. Her body was weakening from being denied proper nutriment, sunlight and rest.

"I'm nothing but a weapon to you, aren't I?" Vers whispered.

"No, you were never a weapon," Yon replied quietly, taking a step forward so only a breath between the glass separated them on either side. "You may have been misled by Mar-vell-" Vers scoffed, but he continued on -"but you showed great strength and courage that day on C-53. You were willing to die to protect people, people you hadn't even known existed. I won't deny that you absorbing the cores energy played a role in me taking you, because it did as I'm sure you can understand. But I made sure I was involved in your new life here on Kree because I  _wanted_ to. I saw a warrior with amazing potential and I wanted to be a part of bringing that potential out. You're a warrior, Vers. Not a weapon."

"I considered you a friend. My best friend," Vers said, her voice cracking. "And it was all a lie."

"I was your friend, Vers," he replied firmly, golden eyes pleading with her to believe him. "I still am."

"It was nothing but a lie!" Vers shouted, smacking the glass between them. "I don't care what your reasoning was. You lied to me. You stole me and lied to me for six years! You tricked me into fighting for an unjust war."

"The Skrull are our enemies," Yon said firmly, the softness in his voice fading.

"They just wanted to find a home. Where they could be safe and live in peace."

"I never took you as naive. Have you forgotten how they attacked our cities? They started this war, long before either you or I were born. We are protecting our empire when we fight them."

"How much of that is propaganda? How do you truly know the Skrulls were behind all those attacks? The Supreme Intelligence wants the Skrulls destroyed because they refused to submit to Kree rule. It'll do anything to paint the Skrulls as a threat. To turn the Kree populace against them."

Yon scoffed, shaking his head. He crossed his arms, infuriated by much she had been turned against them. She was smarter than this.

"So you think they're completely innocent? That they haven't taken innocent lives? That they haven't destroyed peoples homes and livelihoods, forcing people to flee for safety? Are your precious Skrull free of blood on their hands? This war isn't as black and white as you want to make it out to be."

He was losing his cool, his voice rising and blood boiling. He looked down at the women who he had befriended, the women who shared his blood and who had turned on him. For the first time, he could not stomach seeing her. Couldn't bear to see what the Skrulls had turned her into.

He left without another word.


	3. The Escape

"This is a terrible idea, you do realise?"

"Most likely, but we're still going to do it," Att-Lass replied. "Vers would do it for us."

Att-Lass spun around on his chair, looking away from the glowing holograms and computer consoles. He looked up at Bron-Char who stood beside him, arms crossed and a look of discomfort on his face. What they were discussing was edging on insubordination. Although he was doing his best not to show it, even At-Lass was questioning the sanity of what they were doing.

After the recovery and rescue mission on Mar-Vel's ship, the Starforce team had never been the same. With Vers in prison - still suffering from the Skrull's mind-washing technology - Yon had become distant and desolate, Vers's plight weighing heavily on his shoulders. The commander masked it, but they all knew him too well. He missed Vers and blamed himself for her situation.

Minn-Erva had become more snappish and irritable, displeased that even gone Vers's presence was still felt and how it was affecting their leader. Att-Lass and Bronn-Char missed their comrade and wanted nothing more than to bring her back. She wasn't just a teammate, she was their friend. The only one who didn't seem affected by the events was Korath.

They needed things to return to normal, to get their team back on tracks. Everyone was distracted and half the team were mourning the loss of their teammate. To fix it they needed Vers back. Att-Lass and Bronn-Char inquired after her often, but the commander seldom gave them satisfactory responses.  _She'll return soon_ , was all Yon would say. Minn-Erva was even more tight-lipped, only ever offering her teammates a glare or roll of her eyes when they asked.

It was during these brief encounters that Att-Lass became consciously aware of a suspicion which had begun to form in the back of his mind on Mar-Vel's ship. Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva were hiding something. And Att-Lass was determined to find out what.

"How do we even know for sure that something's being hidden from us? Vers was under the influence of Skrulls when she accused Yon of lying to her," Bronn-Char pointed out.

"Yet Yon responded to it and didn't deny it. Minn-Erva didn't deny it either when Vers accused her of knowing the truth. They're hiding something from us."

"If there is there has to be a good reason for not telling us. It could be classified intel above our rank."

"Bronn-Char, Vers needs us. Isn't that what we're supposed to do as a team? Help each other," Att-Lass replied, more harshly than he meant to. "The SI can't get through to her. Every day she's being beaten down in the Void. What if the reason she is clinging onto the Skrulls indoctrination is because of what Yon has done? If we get to the bottom of this we might be able to help her."

"You just don't like being kept out of the loop," Bronn-Char chided.

"Don't pretend that you're okay with it either. You hate it as much as I. Besides, you should know better than anyone what keeping secrets does to a team."

It was a low blow. Before joining Yon-Rogg's division of Starforce Bronn-Char had worked with another team. It wasn't a harmonious team, secrets and lies had run rampant and eventually tore them apart. There had been no trust, respect or affection, and one mission it had proved to be their undoing.

"I know," Bronn-Char mumbled, shaking his head. "Alright, let's do this. But if we get caught I'm blaming you."

"Admit it, you miss her as much as I do," Att-Lass said more softly, trying to coax a smile from him like Vers would do.

Bronn-Char grinned a little. "The missions aren't the same without her. And who else is going to rile up Korath and Minn-Erva?"

"And get away with it too. Cheeky minx has Yon wrapped around her little finger. I don't think he even realises it."

Att-Lass turned back to the console. It took him a while but eventually, he managed to hack into the necessary databases. There wasn't anything overly unfamiliar. There was basic information about Vers: her physical appearance, strengths, weaknesses, mission logs, health reports and various other mundane information.

"Nothing's really standing out," Att-Lass mumbled as he scrolled through the files. "Hmm, that's strange, her records only go back six years. Beyond that there's nothing."

Despite knowing Vers for several years, her past was a mystery. She seldom spoke of it, only ever offering vague answers or shrugs. Att-Lass had assumed she had a difficult history that she didn't wish to speak of and had never insisted on knowing more than she willingly gave.

"If there are no records of her past then she must have grown up outside the empire," Bronn-Char reasoned.

"Let's see. It says that Vers was found on Vanzief - a remote pit stop planet for ships - where Starforce had been sent to deal with a Skrull attack. She was the only survivor, suffered internal bleeding and... memory loss. That's why she never talks about her past. She doesn't know it."

Att-Lass took a deep breath, disturbed and feeling pity for his friend.

"According to this, she has no memory of anything before waking up in the medical wing of Starforce Headquarters on Hala. It was the commander who cleared her for staying on Hala and joining the Starforce Academy. He requested the task of watching over her and helping reeducate her in the Kree ways. She doesn't even remember anything about her own culture."

"You know, it all makes sense now. The amount of times I've overheard Vers ask Yon questions about our way of life," Bronn-Char sighed. "I feel a bit foolish for not realizing. Damn Skrulls."

"Uh oh."

"What? " Bronn-Char asked, frowning.

Att-Lass winced. "I think I know what's pissed her off."

"Well?" Bronn-Char gestured for more information. "Don't leave me in suspense."

"Yon gave Vers his blood."

"He... oh," Bronn-Char's face paled.

Unlike other societies that freely shared one another's blood to save each other in medical procedures, the Kree were forbidden from doing so. When all Kree are born, a sample of their blood is taken and replicated in special facilities where it is kept in cold storage and highly guarded. Should a Kree ever need a blood transfusion, they are given their own stored blood. However, should there be no blood available, as was the case for Kree who lived outside the empire and had, therefore, no records or blood samples, then they were left to perish.

It may seem harsh to outsiders, but blood was sacred, special. It belonged in the veins of the ones it originated from.

Thousands of years ago, many creatures throughout the galaxy had hunted the Kree like animals for their blood and its healing properties. Even in this day and age, in the golden age of the Kree empire when it was at its strongest, there were still illegal Kree blood harvesters throughout the galaxy. As a member of Starforce, Att-Lass had Bronn-Char had seen their fair share of such sickening institutes. The memeories still made him shudder, seeing his fellow Kree reduced to livestock.

Such history had made the Kree fiercely protective of their blood. They would never willingly part with it. What was taken would never be taken again.

This was particularly true for the warriors of their kind. Blood was a warriors life source, that which fell from their enemies promising victory. Their blood was preserved for the battlefield, for glory.

This did not mean that no blood was ever shared. Sharing of blood had more intimate associations in certain branches of Kree culture. On Hala, blood was used to indicate betrothals and engagements. The individuals would carry some quantity of each others blood, usually contained within a vial around their necks, and upon their wedding day would drink it mixed with other sacred herbs and liquids.  _Blood, skin and spirit, forever bound as one,_ the ancient oath and ritual binding them eternally. It was the greatest form of trust there was, giving another your blood to keep and protect. It was a test and sacrifice all in one. Once blood was shared the two were bound as one forever. It was an unbreakable promise by law.

For Yon to have shared blood with Vers...

"If she was suffering from internal bleeding and they have no records of her then there would have been no blood taken from her prior," Bronn-Char said. "She should have been left to die."

It was harsh, but that was the way it was for the Kree. Blood was not given to anyone but an intended mate. As far as their laws and beliefs were concerned, Yon having Vers given Vers blood was a promise of marriage.

"Vers has no memory of her past and that includes the Kree way of life. She's had to learn from scrap. What if... she didn't know that she was engaged to Yon when he shared his blood with her?"

"I imagine she wouldn't be happy finding out she's engaged. And to have that information kept from her for the past six years? It would also explain why Minn-Erva hates her so much," Bronn-Char said, shaking his head. "Ah, Yon. What a mess you have made."

"Why would he do that though?" Att-Lass asked. "Yon has always been kind and helped people whenever he can. But giving up his blood to a stranger... to then be required to marry them. I don't understand it. He's been on many battlefields, saw hundreds of casualties, why does he give his blood to this one. Why Vers?"

"I don't know... but I have a feeling it's probably best we don't know."

"If anyone knows it's most likely Minn-Erva. She seemed to be in on the secret and according to these mission logs she was there the day they discovered Vers."

"Well... now we know what's put a rift between our teammates. What do we do now?"

Att-Lass gave Bronn-Char a look that told him he would not like the answer.

* * *

Yon was instructed by the Supreme Intelligence that he was forbidden from visiting Vers in the coming weeks. The only companions she would have were the guards who served her food and the SI who would speak to her daily for several hours. This was the final push towards breaking through the Skrull's poison.

 _We'll get her back_ , the Supreme Intelligence had assured him.  _And then... then we will finally give you the reward which we promised you._

The promise that was made six years ago, the day he brought Vers to Hala for the first time.

The first year it had been easy to push out of his mind, the notion carrying no interest or relevance. It was only later, as things began to change between him and Vers, that it slowly crept into his thoughts and dreams, growing more tempting with every passing day he spent with her. He had never dared bring it up with the Supreme Intelligence again. Not for fear of it changing its mind, what was promised would always be delivered, but for fear that Vers would reject it. He didn't want her accepting it only because the Supreme Intelligence demanded it - which it would, should she reject it - no, he wanted her to accept it because she wanted to. Freely, without duty driving her forward.

During the next two weeks, Yon threw himself into missions and trained harder than he had ever trained before, determined to keep his thoughts from wandering to  _her_. Nothing he did though filled the aching, gaping void that Vers had left behind. Her absence was a presence all on its own.

An empty seat by his side on their ship. An unused towel dangling from a wrack at the gym. No late night knocks upon his door at ridiculous hours in the night. No teasing remarks thrown at any of the crew during missions. No one standing beside him on the train journey to the Starforce Headquarters. No assistance or witty remarks during his lessons with younger Kree.

His life had become so intricately entwined with Vers and he hadn't even realised the extent until she was gone. Every day without her was a painful reminder of his weakness. That he had failed to protect her from outside forces. That he had let her be captured by the enemy and be manipulated. Now she was suffering. Locked away in The Void being broken down hour by hour.

He lost sleep.

He stopped training.

_This is my fault. My weakness. I let her get taken._

He had lost soldiers before, to the collective, to the unknown. It always weighed heavily on him. He was their commander, it was he who gave the orders to complete the mission, the orders that led to their demises. Vers was closer to him than anyone ever had been.

_When I get you back, Vers. I promise... I will never let anything come between us again._

It was a week later, during one of his teaching classes at Starforce Headquarters, when he received an emergency message.

Vers had escaped.

* * *

She had escaped on a fluke.

The guards had dragged her back to her cell from her daily meeting with the Supreme Intelligence. The meetings left her feeling sluggish and worn, her mind aching and violated from the intrusions. Every day the SI eat away at her resolve, tried to convince her that she was fighting for the wrong side, that her place was with the Kree and with Starforce. It promised that all her pain and isolation would be ended, that everything could go back to the way it was before, if only she submitted.

The Void was gruelling and she hated how tempting the SI's hollow vows sounded, every day becoming more and more alluring. She was tired of being alone in the darkness with no one to talk to, the lack of contact driving her mad. She was tired of being given disgusting food and little or it. She was tired of the SI's mind games and tricks. She was tired of the nightmares which had only intensified since her imprisonment. And she was sick of having her powers restricted. She felt humiliated and weak, weak,  _weak._

She wanted it all to  _stop_.

No more mind games. No more isolation. No more cages and chains.

When she had been thrown into her cell after a particularly dreadful meeting with the SI, she had been so exhausted from fighting that she had thought she was imaging the glass door sliding open a fraction as the guards walked away. It had to be glitching, something in the automatic mechanics broken. She didn't care how. All she knew was this could be her only chance to escape.

Carol had staggered to her feet and slipped out of her cage. She had crept up behind the guards and with as much strength as she could muster slammed the side of her hands into the sensitive spot on their backs, knocking them unconscious. She had quickly patted them down, swiping a hidden dagger in one of their boots, a small laser gun and a security gauntlet that would give her access out of the prison complex.

It had been no easy feat escaping from that hell hole. She had been forced to use the claustrophobic ventilation systems and underground passageways used for transporting supplies. Strangely enough, no alarms had gone off nor did she encounter any guards as she made her way through the city, towards the nearest merchant shipping dock. It was almost like she had a guardian angel watching over her. It didn't sit well with her, but she didn't have time to dwell over it.

She had managed to hijack a small delivery vessel, big enough for two people and hopefully discreet enough that she could slip out of Hala's atmosphere with no issue. Everything had been going well, almost too well. When she passed Hala's third moon she dared release a sigh of relief, thinking she had managed to get away.

Of course, it would never be that easy.

Her ships comm system crackled to life.

 _"Identification codes?"_  A robotic voice asked.

Carol winced, frantically looking about the console for any paperwork or hints to the codes. She ran a hand through her hair and cursed under her breath. All Starforce vessels were free to come and go as they pleased, but she had forgotten that all other Kree vessels had to go through vigorous protocols for security reasons.

_"If you do not give us your identification codes we will be forced to impound your vessel and board you."_

"Have to catch me first," Carol replied through the comm.

She grabbed the steering sticks and launched the ship ahead, narrowly missing the two security vessels which had flanked her. She knew they would now be on hot pursuit, the laser blasts flying past her ship the biggest give away. For the first time since she had been on Earth, a smile graced her lips. Flying was her element, and she'd be damned if she let these amateurs blast her out of it.

Carol speed up as fast as the ship would allow, pulling evasive manours to avoid the lasers being fired at her. The ship trembled and groaned with every move, not having been built for such drastic speeds and action.

"Come on, hold on, girl," Carol whispered, yanking the steering sticks hard to avoid another round of blasts.

The ship wasn't fast enough and one of the laser blasts hit the left wing, sending the vessel spiralling through space. Carol barely managed to get it back under control. Alarms were blaring, red lights flashing and she could smell smoke coming from the storage area downstairs. It wasn't looking good. Another hit like that and she was done for.

The two fighter ships that were chasing her suddenly pulled back, ceasing chase.

"And just where are you two going?" Carol mumbled, narrowing her eyes at her radar.

Something wasn't right. The Kree didn't just give up, especially not when they were winning. Why would they pull away?

She shook her head. She didn't have time to ponder over it, she had to focus on getting to the nearest jump. It was only a few minutes away, once she got there then she could think over it, but until then it didn't matter.

Her comm-link crackled.

_"Vers."_

Carol shut her eyes briefly, hating the wave of emotion. That voice had once been enough to soften her, to make her stand down when otherwise she wouldn't have. It was soft yet rough, stern yet oddly gentle. Just hearing it had made her heart leap. Now it filled her with bitterness and resentment. It wasn't the voice of her friend. It was the voice of an uncaring monster.

 _"Vers!"_  She ignored  _his_  hail, refused to acknowledge that he had found her. Again.  _"Your vessel is heavily damaged, it'll never survive the jump and with your powers restricted it's unlikely you'll survive either."_

Carol punched in the coordinates into the console and accelerated her speed.

_"Vers, you're being a fool! Turn around and-"_

"And what, Yon? Go back to being in a cage and having my mind tormented by the Supreme Intelligence? I won't go back to Hala. I won't go back to being Vers. My name is Carol Danvers and I would rather die than be your prisoner again."

She would not go back to that world of lies. She would not let them use her powers for their own means. She would not be their weapon.

As she approached the jump, her hands tightened on the steering wheel.

* * *

Fire, smoke and searing hot metal meshed together in a smouldering heap. Carol crawled out from the wreckage, coughing and trembling. Her limbs ached, her throat felt raw and her eyes were watery and stinging. She coughed violently as she twisted herself onto her back, her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

The bastard had been right, of course, her ship couldn't make the jump. But she had to try. The alternative wasn't worth considering. Her ship had burned up and she had barely been able to steer it into the nearby planet, Cosra. It was a vacant desert planet, with a swirling sky of lavender and blue. Dark grey clouds rumbled loudly, the threat of downpour imminent.

High above her, a familiar silver ship burst through the stormy clouds.

Carol screamed in frustration.

She was so tired. So very, very tired. She just wanted to rest and recover from everything. Now she had to fight again. After every battle, there was always another one.

Carol rolled herself onto her stomach and pushed herself up with shaky arms. Her muscles burned with pain but she gritted her teeth and stood, as she always did when she was knocked down. Staying grounded was an impossibility. She would always rise.

Yon-Rogg had landed his ship a short distance away. She watched him as he exited it and began striding towards her, his golden eyes bright with purpose. The last time she had seen him in his armour had been on Mar-Vel's ship, ever since then he had always visited her in more casual clothing. It was a little startling but it made everything a little easier. He looked less like the old friend she had known and more like the enemy she knew he was.

Fat droplets of rain started speckling the ground, the wind picking up and blowing the wispy black smoke around them.

"Fancy meeting you here," Carol quipped breathlessly.

"Vers, stand down," Yon-Rogg demanded, not in the mood for her antics.

" _My_ name is Carol."

"I don't want to hurt you." Yon-Rogg stopped a few feet away, his eyes refusing to leave hers.

"You already did."

She didn't let him say anything else, couldn't bear to hear more lies slip from his lips. She threw herself at him, aiming a punch for his jaw. Yon-Rogg narrowly avoided it and blocked her next barrage of attack. She gave him everything she could, throwing her fists, swinging her legs and elbows, determined to strike him down.

Every punch, every kick, every grapple he countered. Carol growled in irritation, knowing she wouldn't be able to last much longer. She wasn't at the top of her game, hadn't been for months after everything she had gone through. Her new injuries were holding her back, making her slow and giving Yon plenty of weak points to attack.

"Vers, enough of this! You know you're not going to win in this state," Yon-Rogg snapped, twisting her arm behind her back and dragging her against his chest. His voice was a whisper against her ear. "You don't have a chance against me like this."

He wasn't being arrogant, just practically and she hated him for speaking sense. He was healthy, well rested, uninjured and fully armoured. Considering she had never beaten him at a hand to hand combat, what chance could she possibly have while the odds were stacked so unfavourably against her? But what he didn't understand was how desperate she was. If she gave up now... it was game over. She would lose everything again. She wouldn't be able to hold out against the SI next time.

Carol rammed her elbow into Yon-Rogg's stomach, satisfied when she heard him grunt. She forcefully stepped on his foot then threw her head backwards, hearing the crack of Yon's nose breaking. She managed to break free from his grasp and spun around before aiming a kick towards his chest.

Yon-Rogg recovered quickly and caught her by the ankle, yanking hard and throwing her off balance. The moment her back hit the sand, her breath being knocked out of her, Yon fell on top of her, pinning her wists at either side of her head.

The threat of losing, of being taken away again filled Carol with a rush of panic fueled adrenaline. She snarled and hissed and struggled under his grasp, refusing to give up. Her body screamed in protest, every bruise, cut and fracture burning with ache. But she couldn't give in. Not now. Not when she had been so close to freedom. She couldn't go back to Hala. Back there she was losing, every day Carol eroding away and Vers taking her place.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Carol gritted out.

Above them thunder roared, the sky lighting up with streaks of green electricity. Rain poured down heavily on them, running in small streams down their faces and plastering their hair to their faces. It made the sand beneath them cling to their skins and clothes, irritating and grating.

"Vers, enough of this!"

"I am not Vers!" Carol shouted over the thunder and rain. "My name is Carol! Don't you ever call me Vers again!"

Yon pushed her down harder into the gritty sand, his hands squeezing her wrists, making her wince. Carol cried out, now completely immobilised.

"I hate you," Carol whispered venomously, tears trickling down her cheeks, hidden by the rain. "I hate you, Yon-Rogg!"

Yon rested his head against hers, his eyes closed. His face was contorted into a look of pain and she hoped every word stung his heart as much as his betrayal had stung hers.

"I am trying to help you," Yon insisted.

"By taking away my memories? By making me forget who I am? How is that helping me? It's nothing but a lie!"

"There is no other way!" Yon gritted out. "You would never have understood had it not been for the Supreme Intelligence's intervention. We had to erase the terra part of you that held you back."

"How do you know that? You never gave me a chance to decide."

"Would you have ever considered it?" Yon asked, rain pouring down his face. "Truly?"

"No," Carol admitted. "But why do you think that is? Why did you think that I wouldn't agree? Surely you have to see that what you're doing is wrong!"

"We are defending ourselves and protecting the galaxy from the Skrull threat! The Skrull started this war thousands of years ago. They took our blood from us like we were a resource, wanting it for its healing properties. They chained our bodies and made slaves out of us. They did it to us and they did it to countless other planets. That is why we fight them!"

"They're not enslaving you anymore! You've driven them to the brink of extinction. The ones that are left are refugees who just want a home and their families. This war has gone on long enough. Yes, they wronged the Kree in the past. But the Skrull shouldn't be getting punished for their ancestor's crimes. And you... you and the rest of the Kree are no better than those who started this war. You aren't defending yourselves or anyone anymore. You're eradicating them!"

Yon-Rogg grit his teeth, his golden eyes burning with barely contained rage. She had never seen him angry, not truly. The closest he had ever come was when he had seen the alterations she had done to her Starforce uniform. Right now, he looked livid. It made her furious, for what right did he have to be angry when he was the liar and dutiful killer?

"The Skrull cannot be trusted. You think they're trying to live in peace, put the war behind them?" Yon-Rogg shook his head, lips twisting in disgust. "No... they're regrouping. They're rebuilding their armies and waiting until they are stronger to launch an attack against us."

"You're delusional," Carol spat.

"They do not deserve you. They never have and never will. They're using you-"

"You used me!"

"I saved you!" Yon-Rogg shouted. "You would have died by the lake had I not taken you to Hala and gave you my blood which brought you back. Carol died that day. She died for the Skrulls lies, just as Mar-Vel did."

"Don't you dare say her name!"

Yon-Rogg ignored her outburst. "I've already told you I brought you with me for more than your powers. I wanted to make you apart of something bigger, something better. We need you, Vers. Help us end this war, help us defeat the Skrulls before they can end us and everything we've worked for. You want to do good in the galaxy then this is the path to take."

"Go rot in the Collective," Carol hissed.

Yon-Rogg shut his eyes, a defeated breath leaving him. "I care for you. I always have and always will. I'm doing this for your own good, whether you believe it or not."

It was in that moment that she realised he was telling the truth. In a twisted way, Yon truly believed he was helping her. She could hear it the sincerity and desperation in his voice. Somewhere along the line, he had begun to care for her. This wasn't just about getting a powerful asset back, it was about getting a friend and teammate back. Yon-Rogg had always been fiercely devoted to his team, they were practically family to him.

To him, The Skrull were a great evil that had hurt his kind and countless others. And now they had taken something else from him. Her. He was so deeply submerged in Kree indoctrination that she doubted there was anything that could make him see through it, to see just how evil and corrupt his beloved empire had become. To him, his empire was good and righteous and defending the galaxy.

"I'm sorry, Vers."

Carol's world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Your comments feed me :3
> 
> Also, had to delete and re-upload this chapter as it went a bit glitchy. xx


	4. The Breaking

When Carol woke up she found herself on Yon-Rogg's ship. She was lying down on a large circular platform, a glittering blue forcefield reaching from the base to the ceiling, keeping her trapped like a specimen in a giant test tube. Thrown over her body was a thick blanket,  _his_  blanket. Carol tossed it aside with a disgusted look. It smelled like him.

She was in the holding bay, a large metal room with very little in it at the present time. It was dimly lit, casting most of the room in darkness save for the bright blue glow of the forcefield.

"We'll arrive back on Hala in a few hours."

Carol saw him then, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, hidden on the edges of the shadows. He kicked off the wall and headed towards her, standing a few feet away. In the soft periwinkle glow, he looked exhausted. There were dark patches under his eyes, eyes which were more like dull rusty copper than their usual gleaming sunsets. His hair was mused and he had yet to clean his armour of the sand, dirt and mud from their battle.

"You're to commune with the Supreme Intelligence the moment we arrive."

"I've only been gone a few hours and already it's missing me, huh?" Carol said dryly. "I'm touched, really, I am."

Yon-Rogg closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He seemed irritated. Good. She hoped she was giving him a headache and a lot of trouble with her escape attempt. It was the least she could do. Once she escaped he better pray to his Gods that they never cross paths again.

"Do you regret any of it?" Carol asked, tilting her head.

Yon opened his eyes, looking at her questioningly.

"Lying to me. Do you regret it at all?"

"No."

It hurt more to hear that than she cared to admit. She should have known he didn't regret the lies that their relationship had been built on.

"I do regret the pain I'm causing you," Yon-Rogg admitted, kneeling before her so their eyes were level. Carol was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and arms stretched out behind her in a very casual and laidback manner. "That, I regret."

"You regret me finding out the truth," Carol smiled mirthlessly. "Ruined your pretty little fairytale, didn't I? I'm no longer your faithful little pet project. You know I used to admire you? I used to strive to prove myself to you and I hated myself whenever I let you down. You weren't just my friend, you were my best friend. I loved you."

And she had loved him, not just as a friend but something else. Something she had never dared take a step towards for fear of rejection. After all, who had she been on Kree? A woman with no memeories, no family or connections, who had to learn the ways of her culture from nothing. Yon-Rogg was a commander, a hero among their people, a man from a powerful and influential family, and who was renowned as one of the greatest warriors of their time. She knew to Yon-Rogg that none of that mattered, he cared for the individuals, not their status or titles. Yet her own doubts had always kept her hesitant.

She had told herself that his friendship was enough. And although her heart yearned for more, it was enough. They were so close they were always with each other, at Starforce, at training, and in their spare time. He always made time for her, went out of his way for her, she had never felt like he wasn't there for her. He went above and beyond for her.

The memory of it all burned Carol's heart and she had to breathe in deeply to keep the emotions at bay. _Emotions are weakness, control it_ , Yon-Rogg had always told her. It was a lesson she had never quite bought into, still didn't, but for now, she would heed that advice. Her feelings for him were something he could exploit, just as any smart enemy would do. And he certainly had taken advantage of them over the years, just as the Supreme Intelligence had. They used her affections for him to tether her to Starforce, to the Kree. She had never thought of leaving because she didn't want to go where Yon-Rogg was not. They had been a team, a unit. They were always together. He had been her only family. And even now, a part of her she loathed and would never admit allowed, wanted things to go back to the way they were, back to when she didn't know the truth so they could still be friends and comrades.

Yon-Rogg shut his eyes tightly, his hands fisting at his sides. She wondered if the pain on his face was real or just another lie. Was it possible for him not to have cared at least a little for her during their time together or was it all an elaborate trick? Could anyone be that good at keeping up the act and not fall into it? Did she even want him to have cared for her? The thought that he didn't care... was unbearable and knowing that made her furious. How dare he hold so much power over her? She shouldn't care. She should  _not_  care!

Yet she did...

"If the Supreme Intelligence is able to crack me, if I do forget, then I want you to know this. Every time you see Vers smile, you'll know that deep down she hates you. Every time she puts her life in your hands, you'll know that she doesn't trust you. Every time she seeks you out for comfort, you'll know that you're the cause of her nightmares and pain. Vers is me and I am hers. The only difference is one of us knows the truth about the Kree."

Yon-Rogg looked at her then, and she was disappointed that she didn't feel more gleeful for the hurt she saw in his golden eyes.

"You'll be living a lie. Just like I was, just like I will be if I become Vers again." Carol closed her eyes, unable to look at the man she had cared for so deeply. "Just let me go, Yon... if you truly care for me as you claim... then let me go."

"You know as well as I do that that's not going to happen. I'm not letting you fall back into the Skrulls clutches. I will not let you help them in destroying the Kree."

"How many of those Skrull attacks in recent years do you think were really Skrull attacks? How many were orchestrated by the Kree to instil fear into the populace? They've done things like that on my planet, countries hurting their own people then blaming others. It's to turn people on others, make them angry and more willing to accept counter strike campaigns. It's a military strategy that I know you're familiar with."

"The Kree don't resort to such petty tactics."

"How do you know? You're high up in the food chain but nowhere near the top. Besides, you've already done it to me, remember? The Supreme Intelligence altered my memory, and you played along, let me think that it was Skrulls who had attacked me and left me for dead before you so charitably came along and saved me. You used that to turn me against the Skrull, to make me hate them for what they had done to me."

Yon-Rogg remained silent, his face impassive.

"So much for the mighty Kree being above such petty tactics," Carol prodded, wanting a reaction.

"Vers," Yon-Rogg grit out.

"Carol!"

"There's no point discussing this. Not while the Skrulls have a hold on your mind."

"They don't have any hold on me. No one does! The reason I was helping the Skrulls was because I wanted to. Because I believe they need to be saved from a tyrannical empire that is demonising and eradicating them! I turned against Starforce, against the Kree, because of their crimes against the Skrulls, because of what you all did to me in the name of your empire! You stole me. Lied to me. Manipulated me. You took my freedom away. Why on Earth would I choose to work alongside you? This has nothing to do with Skrulls mind washing me, it has everything to do with my choice! I want to help people. I want to do what is right!"

" _They_  are the enemy! They've filled your head with lies!"

" Like you did?" Carol quipped. "Yon-Rogg, I don't want to destroy the Kree. I want to end this war and the lies. I want everyone - Kree and Skrull - to live in peace. "

"The war will end when the Skrull threat is defeated. "

Carol frowned, a bitter sigh escaping her.

He would not be convinced. Why was she even trying? Because a part of her, despite all the lies and hurt and betrayal, couldn't help but still care for Yon-Rog. Six years of friendship and feelings, even if it has been built on a lie, was too hard to erase. She didn't want to be his enemy, to have to fight him and hurt him. She didn't want to cause him pain as she dismantled his empire and beloved Supreme Intelligence. He had dedicated his whole life to those entities, took so much pride and honour serving them.

She knew Yon-Rogg well and as much as she didn't want to admit it with all the hurt he had caused her, she knew he was not a bad person. He was kind, gentle and did everything he could to avoid casualties, even when it endangered his life and made things difficult for the missions. He never needlessly hurt people unless he felt there was no other choice. He was a commander and sometimes horrible calls had to be made for the greater good. But he wasn't anything like some of the other more infamous Kree generals and commanders. He wasn't merciless like Ronan the Accuser nor cruel like Kasius.

Yon, despite all his lessons of controlling one's emotions, cared deeply even for strangers.

If he could see reason, realise what his empire had become...

But unlike her, Yon-Rogg had known no life but one among the Kree. The hatred for the Skrulls had been deeply ingrained in their minds since they were children. Carol could recall aiding Yon-Rogg in lessons about Skrulls to children at the Starforce Academy, teaching children as old as six the dangers of them. It made her sick thinking about it. Yon-Rogg had full faith in the Supreme Intelligence, it was a deity to the Kree, and if it said the Skrull was a threat who were they to argue? It had kept them safe and free all these centuries.

It might be too late for Yon-Rogg to ever see the truth... but Mar-Vel had... could there be hope for others?

"What happens when we get back to Hala?" The word Hala rolled off her tongue like something distasteful. "I get hooked back up to the Supreme Intelligence, have my memories wiped, become a brainwashed slave again and you get your precious weapon back?"

"You're not a weapon, Vers," Yon-Rogg said. "Everything will go back to the way it was."

"Except I'll be under tighter restraints. Can't risk me finding out the truth again can we?"

"That won't happen."

"I've found the clues before, I can find them again."

There was something about the expression on Yon's face, something dark and sure. She had seen that expression before when he had been forced to take drastic action on missions. Missions were casualties were unavoidable, where innocents had been lost. After those missions, it wasn't Vers who had needed comfort from nightmares. Carol narrowed her eyes, stepping closer to the forcefield.

"What have you done?" Carol whispered. Her heart constricted painfully as a horrible realization dawned over her. "What did you do to  _them_? Maria... Fury... Talos... what did you to them after you captured them?"

It had to be them. They were the keys to her past. Keys who could come looking for her, who could try and save her and bring her back.

Yon-Rogg tensed, his shoulders straightening. When he spoke his voice was stern, just as it had been on Mar-Vel's ship when she confronted him about his lies. "I did what had to be done. For the good of all Kree. For the good of you."

* * *

Yon-Rogg didn't want to have to tell her this. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had. But for the Supreme Intelligence to be able to help her, she had to be burned down so that she could rise from the ashes. It was the only way. He didn't want her going back to the Void, to be alone and suffering with no friends. He wanted her to be happy, to be free and doing what she did best. Helping people. Being the hero she was destined to be.

He would take her scorn, he would take her wrath, he would take every insult and punch she would throw at him... if it brought her back to them.

He watched as tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as the realization of what he had done hit her like a laser blast to the heart.

"You had them killed, didn't you?" Her voice cracked, shattering like her heart was. "Maria and Fury weren't apart of this... they were civilians! They didn't have to die! And what about Skrull refugees? The children and other civilians, did you kill them too?"

"I have always avoided unnecessary bloodshed, but in this instance-"

"You bastard!" Carol punched the forcefield, causing it to hiss and spit sparks. Blue blood - his blood - dripped from her knuckles. "You cold-hearted bastard! They didn't need to die! You only did it so there would be no one left who knew me! Well, you know what? You failed because there are plenty of people who remember me. There will always be some clues, some hints. You can't get rid of everything. Even if the Supreme Intelligence brainwashes me again, live knowing that one day I will find out the truth. And I will make you suffer for this, Yon-Rogg!"

"That'll be hard to do... considering C-53 has been destroyed."

Carol stilled, her eyes widening. Her voice was barely above a whisper. He despised the way her face crumbled, agony threatening to overtake her. "What do you mean destroyed?"

"Ronan bombed it shortly after our return to Hala. Anyone who knew you is gone. Anything that held even a wisp of a clue of who you were is gone. Carol Danvers died six years ago. You are Vers of Kree, a member of Starforce, a noble warrior hero. You've forgotten... but you'll remember."

Yon-Rogg didn't look back as he left Vers, his ears stinging with her curses, snarls and screams. He could hear her pounding against the forcefield, trying futilely to escape. Even when he closed the door to the storage bay he could still hear her. He rested his back against the door, closed his eyes and slid to the floor. His head fell into his hands and he listened to her screaming and cursing for hours until her voice went hoarse and she could scream no more.

_Forgive me, Vers..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for all the wonderful comments! I was literally over the moon with all the response! It really energised me and I managed to get the next chapter out waaay earlier than I thought I would. I'd love to hear your theories, hopes and thoughts. 
> 
> Btw have we all seen the new deleted scenes in Captain Marvel????!!!!! The yonvers feels... I just can't... the teasing, the banter, the fact their pods are side by side and Yon praising the mighty Vers. Just get married, I can't deal with the cuteness. Yon's a lovesick pup. Feel free to fangirl with me over on my tumblr @fairyringsandwings xD (I'm trying to make new yonvers friends, I gots none ;A;)


	5. The Reunion

She was waking up.

Yon-Rogg knelt by her bedside, delicately taking one of her hands in his much larger one. His thumb stroked the back of her hand. They were lightly bandaged, still wounded from her escape attempts from the forcefield. They would take a while to heal. There were small cuts along her stomach, arms, legs and back from the minor surgery to remove the photon inhibitors which had been hidden within her body, they would take a little longer to heal as well.

He whispered her name, hesitant to speak it. The Supreme Intelligence had said it had gotten through to her, that it had finally been able to push through the Skrull's manipulations and had brought Vers back to them. The Supreme Intelligence had applauded him on being the final push Vers needed to be broken. Although he knew it was what had to be done, it had made him sick to his stomach receiving that praise. He wanted no appreciation for hurting Vers.

Her recovered memeories had once again been taken away, as well as the previous few months. The assurance didn't make him feel any better. He had been so close to losing her forever, that the fear still lingered within him.

Vers mumbled something, her face scrunching up as the last remnants of sleep left her.

"Vers, it's time to wake up," Yon-Rogg said softly.

Vers opened her eyes, wincing under the brightness of the medical bay lights. Yon-Rogg gestured for one of the nearby nurses to dim the lights, making it less strainful on her eyes.

"Yon-Rogg?" Vers whispered, voice slightly dazed. She glanced around the room, her eyes still adjusting to the new lighting. "Did I slip during training and knock myself out again?"

Yon-Rogg smiled, shaking his head. The tension in his body eased, the fear clutching his stomach lessening. "You've never slipped during training. It's my fists and your inability to dodge that gets you knocked out and sent to the medical bay."

Vers frowned and quirked an eyebrow. "No, I'm pretty sure me slipping and getting knocked out has nothing to do with that."

Yon-Rogg laughed, his eyes wistful as he took in the sight of her. He reached out, resting a hand upon her cheek. She seemed surprised by the gesture but didn't push him away, instead leaning into his hand.

"What do you remember?" Yon-Rogg asked lightly.

"We were on a mission... there was a Skrull attack and then... nothing," Vers said, frowning as she tried to recover the memeories. "Did the team make it out okay?"

"Everyone else is fine. Bronn-Char and Att-Lass have been asking for you, they've been worried."

"Must have been really boring without me," Vers said with a cheeky smile. "How long have I been out?"

He knew she could read from his expression that she wasn't going to like the answer. "You've been in a medically induced coma for about a week... but before that, you've been in the Void for the past month."

"The Void?" Vers gasped. "Why was I in the Void? Is it because I failed the mission?"

"No, you didn't fail, Vers," Yon-Rogg sat on the edge of her bed, leaning forward to be closer to her. "The Skrulls managed to capture you. They have access to a new technology, something that allows them to alter memeories and manipulate a person's mind. They turned you against us. We had to secure you in the Void for everyone, including your own, safety. If there had been any other way..."

Vers closed her eyes and let out a harsh breath.

"I...I'm sorry," Vers whispered.

"You're sorry?" Yon-Rogg shook his head. "What have you to be sorry for? This was the Skrull's doing Vers, not yours. And if anyone is to blame it's me. I'm the commander and I'm the one who gave you permission to go ahead."

"It was my plan! You suspected it was a trap and I-" Vers huffed in frustration, throwing herself back into the pillows. "It was my fault. I messed up. You trusted me on this mission, you even spoke to the Supreme Intelligence on my behalf and I go and let you down."

"Vers," Yon-Rogg grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. Reluctantly, she turned to face him. "Enough. What's done is done. I want us to put all of this behind us. You've been given three weeks leave." Vers looked ready to argue but Yon silenced her with a warning glare. "And you are to rest and recover during that time, that's an order from your commander."

Vers pouted and looked ready to protest again but Yon-Rogg gave her his no-nonsense look. He moved over to a counter and grabbed the clothes neatly folded on top of it. He tossed them over to Vers and had to bite back a smile when they smacked her straight in the face. Her reflexes weren't quite awake yet.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you home."

"Not unless you buy me dinner first," Vers teased.

Yon-Rogg shook his head and left so she could have some privacy, all the while his heart was racing. He finally had Vers back.

* * *

Although she had been discharged, Vers was still recovering from several injuries. It was nothing too serious, they were more minor nuisances than anything. There were several weird looking cuts and scrapes on her stomach, legs and arms that were rather itchy and sore in the surrounding area. Her hands were the worst, they had suffered from burning and bruising and although they were mostly healed, they were still heavily bandaged in white linen.

She had been banged up plenty of times on missions, but seeing her injuries this time unsettled her. It reminded her far too much of her first memory. She had woken up in an unfamiliar medical bay, tubes with blue blood flowing into her, Yon-Rogg standing next to her and no memories of how she got there. Once again, the Skrull's had gotten the best of her. They had nearly killed her, had turned her against her own people who she had sworn to protect and had robbed her of more of her memories. Until they healed and faded completely, each wound was a bitter reminder of her failings, of how she had let down her team and her commander.

Once she was ready, Yon-Rogg had taken her home. They had gotten on the tube and as usual, many people recognised her commander as the hero that he was. They whispered their thanks to him, bowed their heads respectfully or gazed at him in awe from afar. She was envious of him for it. She hoped that one day everyone would feel the same way about her. As of right now though, it seemed she still had a long way to go.

They arrived at Vers apartment about an hour later.

"Home sweet home," Vers mused. 

Yon-Rogg walked over to the window and began shutting the blinds. It was late, the outside lights diming to signal the arrival of night.

"You best be getting to bed, Vers. You need the rest."

"You said I was in a coma for a week, I think I've had plenty of rest," Vers said, not feeling tired.

"And yet sleep is what the doctors prescribed. Bed, now."

"So demanding."

The thought of going to bed, of being subjected to dreams again halted her. Considering everything that had just happened on her last mission, she had no doubt that dreams would plague her tonight. She didn't want to be alone for them.

"Will you stay with me, just for tonight?"

Yon-Rogg could tell with one look what she was worried about. He nodded, giving her a tender look. "As you wish."

Vers got changed into her sleepwear in the washroom before slipping into bed.  

Not having any sleepwear to change into, Yon-Rogg opted for turning away and tugging off his hooded jumper and shirt. He folded them and placed them on the nightstand before reaching around his neck and unclasping something, discreetly tucking it under his shirt. He chose to lay above the quilts, lying on his side. Vers rolled over so she was closer to him, still staying a respectable distance away.

It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed. Sometimes, when she was too exhausted to train but didn't want to sleep with the threat of dreams looming over her, Yon-Rogg would let her stay over at his. It was his way of making sure she got some of the rest that she needed and allowed him to look out for her in his own ways. They shared his only bed, his nearness, though not always enough to chase away with dreams, offering her comfort. If her dreams became too severe, Yon-Rogg had a knack for sensing it and would wake her up with a gentle shake.

That night, the dreams returned...

She dreamed of flying, of hurtling past trees and mountains, and a glistening lake. Then there was smoke all around her, the smell of burning thick in the air. Flames licked battered metal, hissing and cracking as it devoured the wreckage. Through the fire and smoke, she saw a dark silhouette creeping closer, their arms raised and a weapon pointed at her.

They were speaking, their voice like a distant echo. They were saying something. A name? Her name? No... it was...

Vers jolted awake, a familiar shake waking her up. Vers shot up, sweat trickling down her forehead, heart racing and lungs breathless. In the darkness, she couldn't see Yon, but she could feel his hands on her shoulders and hear his voice, reassuring her that she was fine, that it was just a dream.

The room lit up in a lilac hue as Yon reached over to the nightstand and flicked on the nightlights.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" He asked quietly.

Vers nodded. She wiped the sweat away from her brow, sighing deeply. "I want to go train."

Yon-Rogg tugged her back into bed when she tried to leave to get ready. She gave him a glower, not wanting to rest any longer.

"You need to rest, Vers."

"No, I've had enough resting."

"Vers, the doctors said-"

"I don't care what the doctors said!" Vers snapped.

The room had lit up, amber shadows dancing across the walls. Her powers had flared up, energy encasing her arms. She looked up at Yon-Rogg, seeing his warning yet patient expression. She took in a deep breath, already hearing the words he wasn't voicing.  _Control it._ Her powers ebbed away, the room diming.

"I just... don't want to dream right now. I'm tired of them."

"I know, Vers," Yon-Rogg said gently.

Yon-Rogg pulled her back into bed. She lay above the covers on her side facing him. She jumped a little when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, so she was pressed up against his chest. He was warmth, the hairs on his chest tickling her. She tilted her head, giving him a questioning look. It was the first time he had ever pulled her close like this while they were in bed. It was different, but she couldn't deny that she liked it. She felt safe and protected in his arms.

"Try and get some sleep, Vers," Yon-Rogg murmured, tucking her head under his chin.

Vers wanted to protest, her body was too energised from the dream and she just wanted to release some steam. Instead, she closed her eyes and decided to savour this moment. She didn't know when - if ever - he would hold her like this again. She wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. She didn't know what the future would hold for them. One day she could screw up so badly that the SI decided to take her powers and kick her out of Starforce, she could be sent to a different division, Yon-Rogg could be promoted and move away, or either of them could join the Collective on a mission gone wrong. Moments like these had to be treasured.

The rest of the night she slept fitfully, Yon-Rogg holding her close, never once letting her go.

It was the bleeping of her communicator, flashing blue on her nightstand, that woke her up. Yon-Rogg didn't stir, he was a surprisingly deep sleeper - it was only ever her restlessness that seemed to wake him with ease. It took a few moments, but Vers eventually managed to wiggle out of Yon's grasp and roll over, reaching for her communicator. In the process, she managed to knock over Yon's clothes, something hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Vers winced, casting a wary glance over to Yon. He slept on peacefully, lightly snoring.

Being as quiet as she could, cringing with every squeak and creak of the bed, Vers snatched up his clothes and put them back on the nightstand. Something fell from the pile as she did so, and her eyes dropped to find a necklace of some kind lying on the carpeted floor. She picked it up, examining it in the dim morning light.

It was a silver chain, a crystal vial with a strange red liquid inside of it. Instinctively, she thought it was blood. But that was silly. Blood was blue... at least, Kree blood was. She shrugged the thought off, giving the vial a little shake, wondering what it was and why Yon carried it with him. She hid it back under his shirt.

She looked to her communicator.

_We're coming to see you at five. Tell no one and be dressed! - Att-Lass._

Vers frowned at the message. She was happy to hear from her teammate, but she was also confused by it. Tell no one? She figured that was specifically aimed at Yon-Rogg. She would hazard a guess that her teammates had been warned off visiting her until she was fully recovered. It pleased her to know that some of them weren't inclined to follow through with that - she was rubbing off on them. With a curious hum, she tucked the communicator under her pillow and turned to the window.

It wasn't too early in the morning. The local markets would be open by now. She had been away from home for quite some time, she would have to go out and buy some supplies. It would be good to get out and about, her body felt stiff and restless, eager to get fresh and open air.

She tipped toed out of bed, quietly retrieving some clothes from her dresser before slipping into the washroom to get dressed. When she came back out, dressed in black and green trimmed robes, Yon-Rogg was already awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. He gave her a once over, looking puzzled.

"And just where are you going?"

"Out," Vers relied slowly. "I need to get food for the apartment. Everythings probably out of date by now. You coming?"

"I'll have it ordered and brought to your apartment," Yon-Rogg told her. He moved around the bed, retrieving his clothes before pulling them on.

"I'm perfectly capable of going out and getting my own shopping."

"Vers, you're still injured. The doctors said you were to stay in bed and rest. Don't give me that look. Once you've recovered then you can go out, but until then you have to stay in here. That's an order."

Vers rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Aye aye, Commander," Vers grumbled, saluting him. "And where are you going? Somewhere infinitely more exciting than here, I imagine."

"Hmm, debatable," Yon-Rogg sighed. "I have a few issues back at headquarters to deal with."

'A few issues' combined with  _that_  tone usually meant someone was in for a scolding. "In other words, someone's in trouble. Who is it? What did they do?" Vers asked, intrigued.

"That's none of your business and coincidentally insubordination. Now stay put and rest, otherwise, I'll have to punish you for it too."

"And just how would you punish me?" Vers asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

Yon-Rogg held back a smile, shaking his head at her like he always did when she amused him. She walked him to the door and leaned against it, watching him as he checked a new message on his communicator.

"Remember, stay in bed and rest. I'll come by and check on you tomorrow afternoon," Yon-Rogg said. He glanced down at her hands, his smile slipping. Almost in a daze, he reached for her right hand and pulled it up to his lips, placing a tender kiss on the bandage. Vers blinked, startled. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. "Rest up and behave."

"Don't I always?" Vers said, smiling cheekily.

Yon-Rogg gave her one more smile before lowering her hand and letting go.

Vers closed the door and rested her back against it, unsure of what to make of Yon-Rogg's tenderness. He was secretly a big softie at heart, she had always known that, but it wasn't something he tended to show so liberally. At times he could be physically affectionate, but it was usually her who instigated it. And yet he had rested his hand against her face in the medical bay, held her hand like he had the first time they had met, held her close to his chest while they slept and then kissed her hand with utmost reverence.

The last mission must have given him a fright. She had been captured, tortured and brainwashed by their most hated enemy the Skrull. He had probably thought he had lost her for good. Then he had been forced to stand by as she was locked away in the Void for weeks on end. Yon-Rogg cared deeply for every member of his team, her situation would have been eating away at him, guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders. Considering how close she and him where it would have made it all the more difficult.

Now that he had her back, this was his way of assuring himself that she was really here, safe and by his side again.

Vers went into her room and retrieved her communicator, deciding to give Att-Lass a call. She wanted to know what his cryptic message was about but more importantly, she wanted to see him. And with any luck, Bronn-Char would be with him too. Those two were as close as she and Yon-Rogg were, always spending time with one another. They had been friends when they had joined the Starforce Academy when they were younger and had always stayed in contact, even when they were sent off to different divisions for a time.

Vers activated her communicator, a flickering blue hologram of Att-Lass's upper body appearing.

"Hey, Att-Lass. Miss me?" Vers said with a grin.

"Long time no see, Vers," Att-Lass said, a huge smile breaking onto his face. "Good to see you're out of the medical bay. Yon-Rogg was supposed to call us and let us know that you were out. We've been waiting."

"He's been busy helping me settle in," Vers defended him. "We?"

"Ah, there she is! It's good to have you back," Bronn-Char's voice chimed in from somewhere in the background, answering her question. "You better hurry up and get better so you can be cleared for missions again. You have no idea how insufferable Yon-Rogg has been without you."

Vers laughed. "I'm working on it. So what's with the message?"

"I didn't want to call in case you weren't alone," Att-Lass said.

"I wasn't, I was with Yon-Rogg."

"We thought as much," Bronn-Char replied. "We can't really talk over the comm-link. Do you remember that bar we went to last year for my name day?"

Vers nodded. "Hanger 13?"

It was quite a journey away, about three hours or so and it wasn't on Hala. The night club was situated on a jungle-covered moon, just outside of the Kree empire. It was frequented by all manners of creatures, a fair distance away from Kree civilizations and wasn't favoured by many Kree. It made it the perfect place for more party inclined Starforce warriors to go and let loose for a while, without fear of being recognised and reprimed.

Starforce agents were allowed to do whatever they wished in their free time, but going to bars, drinking and clubbing - although not forbidden - was highly frowned upon. Members of Starforce were expected to demonstrate a high and respectful manner at all times, in or out of uniforms, to give the general public good role models.

Yon-Rogg was particularly strict about keeping up their image, so after the entire team had celebrated Bronn-Char's name day at a quiet local restaurant, the trio had feigned tiredness and scurried off to have a real party. It was something they did rather often, sneaking away for a few wild hours of partying and mischief-making. They had never been caught - well, not yet anyway.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go partying," Vers said regretfully.

"Since when are you not up for a little bit of galivanting?" Bronn-Char gasped. "Perhaps they released you from the medical bay to soon?"

"Come on, Vers, we just got you back. We have to celebrate," Att-Lass chipped in.

"Yon-Rogg ordered me to stay in my apartment."

"Like that's ever stopped you," Bronn-Char's snorted.

Vers couldn't suppress her grin. "Fine. But if we get caught-"

"We blame Att-Lass," Bronn-Char finished.

"Why do I always get the blame?" Att-Lass exclaimed, looking offended. "Blame Vers. She won't even get a slap on the wrist."

Vers and Bronn-Char chuckled.

"We'll come to pick you up in a few hours. Make sure you're ready. And don't worry, we'll take it easy since we know you're still not in top-notch condition," Bronn-Char said.

They bid farewell before cutting off the transmission.

Vers was still feeling quite under the weather, but her injuries weren't too severe. A night out of  _gentle_  partying would be good for her. It was a sure fire way of lifting her spirits and it would give her a chance to catch up with Att-Lass and Bronn-Char. Yon-Rogg wouldn't be back until tomorrow, so as long as she was back before noon tomorrow, he would never know she had left. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Vers hurried over to her closet, musing over her choices of what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self-control. I was gonna wait a few days to update but it was finished soooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you for all your comments! I love reading them! Whether or not Earth really was destroyed we'll have to wait and see. Just depends on how dark I decide to make this story... I'm undecided at this moment. Too dark makes it difficult to have a happy yonvers ending but it also means lots of angst, tension, moral conflict and I live for that stuff... we'll see... What's everyones opinions on it? xx


	6. The Reveal

 "Did you really think you could get away with it?" 

Minn-Erva stood in a halo of red, hands clasped in front of her, her face impassive. Yon-Rogg circled her, his footsteps echoing off the towering walls of the interrogation room. He stayed out of the spotlight, his armoured body half masked in shadows. 

"I did what I thought needed to be done," Minn-Erva said tersely, eyes firmly on her boots. "I've told you what I think of your pet project. She's a danger to the empire and our way of life. You've lost control of her once and it was luck alone that got her back. What about next time? How can you be sure you'll be able to keep her under control?"

Minn-Erva didn't regret what she had done, she did what she had thought was right to protect her people. It was her purpose, her mission. She had trained her entire life to serve and that was what she would do until the day she died. Vers was a threat to all that they held dear. She was a star ready to go supernova, strong enough to incinerate the entire empire. 

"The Supreme Intelligence granted me permission to make Vers one of us. They see her potential and yes, they know the risks. Everything we do comes with them. Yet the Supreme Intelligence has decided that the rewards outweigh the risks. Are you saying you know better than our deity?" 

Minn-Erva flinched, a denial forming fast on her tongue. She would never assume to know better than the Supreme Intelligence, would never dare to do anything to insult it. Her actions had been in service of it, to protect it and everything it had worked so hard to build. To have her actions interpreted as such a sacrilegious crime sent a torrent of panic and fury coursing through her. How dare he, or anyone, suggest such a thing?

She inhaled deeply, determined to keep her cool. She refused to show the emotions stirring inside her, making her feel ill. 

"Don't bother trying to deny it. Your actions have proved your lack of faith in our leader. You felt Vers was a threat and decided to take matters into your own hands," Yon-Rogg said darkly. 

Minn-Erva bit the inside of her cheek at the mention of Vers. Yon-Rogg's precious little favourite who got away with everything, who didn't have to claw her way into the most esteemed squadron in all of Kree. Twinklefists who could potentially annihilate them all once she remembered what she was. 

"Vers was powerless, weakened physically, mentally and emotionally from weeks within the Void and learning of her past. She may be strong but she was vulnerable. It was the perfect opportunity to try and get rid of her," Yon-Rogg continued, voice like steel. 

Yon-Rogg paused before Minn-Erva, looking down at her with golden eyes filled with accusation and disappointment. She refused to show how much it stung to see him look at her like that. 

"You were the one who tampered with the Void's security, allowing Vers the chance to escape. You hacked the system, redirected the guards and deactivated the alarms. You knew she would try and get off Hala and that's why you left an anonymous tip to the orbit patrol that a Skrull had infiltrated our planet and would try to escape. Border security was tightened. Vers would have had no choice but to try and flee and orbit patrol units would have shot her down."

Minn-Erva listened to the allegations and didn't deny them. There was no point. She had been found out, lying at this point would only dishonour her. Her plan had been elaborate and risky but if it had worked she would have saved everyone from a great danger. The only reason the plan had failed was dumb luck. Yon-Rogg had not told her about the tracker they had placed inside of Vers as a precaution. 

"And what is to be my punishment?" Minn-Erva asked, finally looking up to face her commander. 

He was someone she had always deeply admired. He was a hero, famous among the people from every corner of the empire. When she was younger, her father had boasted the great honour it had been to serve alongside Yon-Rogg in their fight against the Skrull. Minn-Erva had promised herself that she would work hard and become good enough to join his unit, making her father proud. It had been a difficult climb but she had succeeded. It was what she had wanted most in the world. And now here she was, being shunned and scolded like an unruly child. 

"You've served the Kree faithfully and well for decades, such devotion will not go unnoted. But you went behind my back, went against my orders and tried to kill your fellow teammate. You have disrespected the Supreme Intelligence and shown a lack of faith. You can no longer be trusted." 

Minn-Erva swallowed as Yon-Rogg took a slow step forward, his face bathed in the red of the spotlight. She could see no fondness in his face, it was as hard and cold as the armour he wore. He looked dangerous and deadly and for the first time, she felt afraid of him. 

His fingers gripped the five-pointed star on her uniform. Minn-Erva couldn't help but recoil as he ripped it off. He tossed it aside and every metallic clatter it made as it bounced across the floor struck Minn-Erva like a bolt to the chest. 

The stars that Starforce wore on their chest was a medal of honour. It was earned through years of blood, sweat and tears. They were not given lightly. The more points their stars had, the higher their rank, the higher the respect they held. For Minn-Erva that star represented nearly three decades of training and missions. She had fought for it and now it had been torn away from her by the man she had respected more than anything, the warrior she had tried so hard to emulate. 

She could feel the nip of tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists at her side and she straightened her shoulders, keeping her head held high. She would not give him or anyone the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. She had no shame in what she had done. They couldn't see it now but one day they would realise how right she had been. 

Her five-point star may be gone, thrown to the ground like it was nothing, but she would earn it back and more. She would prove herself to everyone. Regain what was lost. She was Minn-Erva, a noble warrior of Kree, daughter of two of the finest soldiers on Hala, nothing would keep her down. 

"As of this moment you are demoted to a three-point star. You are suspended from my unit for three years or until such time that I deem you worthy to rejoin. You will be sent to the Eastern outskirts of the empire where you will be on prison guard duty."

It was a slap to the face, a role unworthy of her skills and talents. She would be wasted there. They would laugh and whisper about her behind her back, the fallen warrior of Starforce. 

"She'll be your undoing, Yon-Rogg," Minn-Erva whispered, eyes ablaze with rage. "And when the empire falls it will be all your fault."

Yon-Rogg narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing else, leaving her standing alone. 

* * *

Yon-Rogg took a seat on the vast stairs that led up to the Starforce headquarters. He dropped his head into his hands, letting out a heavy sigh. 

Punishing Minn-Evra had not been easy. She had been his second in command and oldest teammate, someone he had come to consider a dear friend. She was a capable and formidable warrior and the best snipper on Starforce. She had been an excellent addition to his team and they would acutely feel the loss, weakened without her. Her demotion and banishment to the Eastern outskirts would hit her career progression hard. In a few more years, she would have been experienced and skilled enough to run her own Starforce unit. Now... it was going to be a much steeper climb to redeem herself. 

He knew her parents would be devasted. They too had been old friends, comrades in arms that he had had the honour of fighting alongside. And now he had stripped their daughter of her honour and sent her to the edge of the galaxy, leaving her alone and her career and reputation in shambles. 

Her punishment had been harsh, especially by his standards. But she had tried to indirectly have Vers killed - something that boiled his blood and took everything in his power not to lash out at her for. She had gone against not only his orders but also the Supreme Intelligences. It wasn't just insubordination, it was treason. It was only thanks to his standing with the Supreme Intelligence that he been able to sway it into letting him choose her punishment. His was far more lenient than anything they would have given her.

Once the three years were up, he would consider bringing her back into his unit. It all depended on whether or not he felt like he could trust her again. He couldn't have a teammate gunning for another. They had to work, live and fight together. Trust  _had_ to be there for it to work. 

Regardless, he would make sure to help her back on the bright path she had set herself down once her punishment was over. For now, though, having her sent away was the best for all involved. Minn-Erva cared for the empire, but her judgement had been ill-placed on how best to serve it this time. A lesson had to be learnt.

With her gone, he wouldn't have to watch out for her, which he would have been constantly doing now that he knew what lengths she was willing to go to get rid of Vers. He had much work to do with Vers, making sure she was fully re-integrated into the team and fully devoted to the Kree Empire once more. For the next while, he would be keeping a sharp eye on her, making sure nothing was amiss and that the truth of her past was well and truly dead. He couldn't afford to have his attention so thoroughly divided, making sure fellow teammates who should have been looking out for her, weren't trying to kill her. 

Ronan had contacted him early in the morning, giving him the news that the cleansing of C-53 was well underway. There had been spots of resistance but nothing that could not be handled. Within a few weeks, C-53 would be no more. Much had already been destroyed, but there was still much work to be done. It had not been an easy choice, handing the planets fate over to Ronan of all people, but he couldn't risk Vers rediscovering who she was. 

The communicator installed in Yon's gauntlet began bleeping. He pressed the button, activating it. A hologram of a blue-skinned Kree garbed in civilian attire materialised. It was their local market place delivery man. Yon-Rogg had called him after he had left Vers's apartment, putting in an order of supplies to be brought to her home and save her from making the journey. 

"How can I help you?" Yon-Rogg said politely. 

"Sorry, Sir. It was just to see when you'd be home to collect the food order you had placed?" the man said, his voice gruff. 

"There should be someone in the apartment to collect it," Yon-Rogg said with a frown. Vers was at her apartment and under strict orders not to leave. 

"Afraid not, Sir. No one is answering the door."

"She's probably fallen asleep," Yon-Rogg sighed. "Can you leave it outside her door? I'll make sure it gets taken in."

"Shall do, Sir," the delivery man nodded his head respectfully then closed off the signal. 

Yon-Rogg ran a hand through his hair. He had told Vers to rest but she had been aware that a delivery of food and other supplies was getting sent to her apartment. Surely, she would have stayed awake for that? He would just have to visit her the now before her frozen foods melted and created a mess in the corridor outside her door. 

* * *

"I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, no. You are not flying my ship, Bronn-Char," Att-Lass muttered. 

"Oh, for Collective's sake, it wasn't my fault your last ship got trashed." 

"It was and you know it."

The jungle moon Reta came into view. Vers sat forward in her seat, smiling at the beautiful scene before her. The moon was lush and green and encircled by three rings of glittering space dust and debris. Behind it was a galaxy of swirling lilacs, ambers, and blues. 

They were just outside the Kree empire's territory, in a section of space well known for its smugglers, thieves and bandits. It was exciting and dangerous and Vers was grateful that Bronn-Char and Att-Lass had decided to whisk her away for a little adventure. She would have gone insane had she stayed cooped up in her apartment. After apparently having been brainwashed, trapped in the Void for a month, and stuck in a medically induced coma for a week, her body deserved a night out. 

Att-Lass landed his personal ship in the docks. There was only one city on the moon and it was a mesh of metal and jungle, with vines and shrubbery growing over the buildings, exotic flowers blooming all around. Many of the buildings had giant trees growing over and around them, branches fanning out over the streets, creating a mosaic of shadow and light on the ground. 

"Are we ready guys?" Vers said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. 

"Born ready," Bronn-Char replied. 

Vers wore an ivory, sleeveless dress which was short at the front and long at the back, reaching just above her ankles. On her wrists were matching gauntlets, embroidered with a string of white jewels and streaks of blue glitter. She wore ivory trousers trimmed with sparkling blue lace and had a pair of ivory, sparkly flats on. On her face was a glittery white mask that hid her upper face around her eyes. It wasn't her usual style, but Hanger 13 had a peculiar style and to get in one had to obey it. Glitter, flare and masks were a must.

Att-Lass wore a dark, mint coloured flowy shirt with swirling patterns of green glitter all over it. His trousers were plain and black, much like his boots. His mask covered his upper face and was adorned with green jewels and sparkles. 

Bronn-Char had not held back on the glitter. He wore a dazzling white suit which was covered in glitter, every light catching on it and sending a rainbow of colours sparkling around him. He straightened his suit as they exited the ship. 

"You two look so unhappy in those outfits. Am I the only one who enjoys the sparkle?" Bronn-Char asked, dusting off his sleeves. 

"You are," Att-Lass answered blandly. "We only come here because you like it so much."

They found their way into Hanger 13. It was a two storey building draped in vines and green bauble lights. Inside was massive, with different neon platforms, winding staircases, balconies and walkway bridges. The theme could only be described as a jungle of glitter. There were various plants and shrubbery everywhere, as well as the occasional water feature. In the centre of the room was a circular bar manned by a creature with more tentacles than anything had the right to have. 

Vers grinned as she spotted the dance floor, bouncing with all manners of creatures - many of which she had never seen before. Colourful spotlights swirled around the room, the music pounding loudly. It was such a far cry from anything on Hala. It was lively, it was loud, it was colourful and bright. 

This was a welcome back to the team party. 

"Well, guys, shall we?" Vers said. 

She slipped between her teammates and hooked her arms around theirs, leading them towards the swaying and jumping crowds. They lost themselves in the frantic beat, Vers singing her heart out, trying and failing terribly to mimic lyrics she didn't know. Poor Att-Lass kept being approached by various beautiful and dazzling creatures who tried to tempt him away with sweet whispers, seductive touches, and winks. He gently rebuffed them all. He was rather shy when it came to flirting and a few times Vers had to step in an save him. Bronn-Char teased him relentlessly about it. 

Eventually, they decided to buy a few drinks and found a quiet booth. The music was still loud but they didn't have to scream in each other's ears to hear. 

"I will never understand why Yon-Rogg and the others don't enjoy this kind of thing," Vers said, giggly from all their fun. "They need to learn to live a little."

"I can't imagine Yon-Rogg coming to a place like this," Bronn-Char mused.

"Speaking of Yon-Rogg..." 

Bronn-Char's joyful mood quietened down. He could see the wince and hesitance in Att-Lass's expression. He looked like someone who was about to deliver bad news. Bronn-Char straightened in his seat, already knowing what was about to be said. 

"There was another reason we brought you out tonight," Att-Lass confessed. 

"And what's that?" Vers asked, oblivious to the growing tension. 

"We have a confession to make... when you were in the Void we may have..." Att-Lass coughed, quickly mumbling the rest of his sentence into his drink. "Hacked into your personal files."

"You hacked my files?" Vers said, taking a slurp of her drink. "Find anything interesting?"

Att-Lass gave her a cautious look, like he was waiting for a blow of some kind to follow. "You're not angry? I figured you'd be a little upset about it."

"We both were convinced you'd photon blast us through the ceiling," Bronn-Char added, surprised by Vers relaxed manner to the news. 

"I can't complain," Vers said with a shrug. "I did hack both of your records way back when you first joined the team."

"You what?" Bronn-Char blinked. 

 "Are you serious?" Att-Lass gasped, bristling indignantly. "You can't just-"

Vers quirked an eyebrow, giving them an unimpressed scowl. Att-Lass and Bronn-Char swallowed their protests, holding up their hands in surrender.

 "Okay, that's fair. You've hacked ours, we've hacked yours. We're even," Att-Lass mumbled, not all happy about having his privacy invaded. He couldn't even complain about it seeing as he had done the same. But he liked to think he had done it for a good cause and not ideal curiosity as Vers seemed to have done. 

"Well?" Vers prompted, smirking. "Spill."

Bronn-Char looked at Vers then to the glass in his hands. Obligingly he poured it upside down. Att-Lass and Vers blinked at the mess he had made, watching as the neon orange liquid ran across the table. 

"What did you do that for?" Vers drawled, confused.

"You said spill."

Vers snorted out a laugh. "Not your drink! Spill what you found out."

"Ah... that makes a bit more sense," Bronn-Char said, rubbing his head bashfully. Sometimes he was rather puzzled by the odd expressions that Vers came up with - they seldom made sense to him or anyone else.

"Well, we found out about your memories. Or lack of. We didn't know you had no idea about your past," Att-Lass said remorsefully. "I thought you might have had a difficult history and that's why you never spoke of it."

"Nope. Well, I mean, I might have. I have no idea," Vers replied, stirring her drink with her finger. "A Skrull attack left me without my memories. But perhaps that's a small mercy." The Supreme Intelligence's words on her lip tasted bitter. "How come you were looking into my files?"

"When you were under the Skrulls influence, you accused Yon-Rogg of lying to you. We were trying to figure out what it was you were talking about. We thought if we knew then we could try and help the two of you sort through it, that it would help you come to your senses. We wanted you back. We wouldn't have done it if we had thought there was any other way," Att-Lass explained. "I can understand why you were mad at him. He should have told you from the beginning. "

Vers frowned, confused as to what they were going on about. She couldn't remember being angry at Yon-Rogg. She had butted heads with him plenty of times, but she had never been truly furious with him. Then again, she was still missing the memories of her time under the Skrull's influence...

"Thankfully, the two of you get along well. And Yon-Rogg is a great Kree. You couldn't find anyone more suitable for the role," Bronn-Char added, toasting his empty glass in the air. 

"Guys... I have no idea what you two are on about."

"You don't have to be shy about it," Bronn-Char assured her, patting her back. "We can understand if you want to keep it a secret from others for the time being."

"I'm being serious. I don't have a clue what you are talking about. I... can't even remember being angry with Yon. The last thing I remembered was being knocked out by a Skrull who I thought was So-Lar. Anything in-between that and waking up in the medical bay on Hala is blank."

Bronn-Char and Att-Lass shared an unsure look. 

"Oh," Bronn-Char retracting his hand sharply, looking extremely uncomfortable with the turn of events. "Well... Umm... I don't suppose you could forget we said anything?"

"Bronn-Char, she deserves to know. It isn't fair to keep this from her," Att-Lass chided.

"You've brought it up now so you might as well tell me. If you don't I'll go ask Yon-Rogg myself," Vers added.

Att-Lass took in a deep breath and turned to Vers. "What do you know about Kree marriages?" 

Of all the things she had expected him to say, that wasn't even on the list. Vers blinked at him, bewildered by the question. "Admittedly, not much. Why? Oh! Are one of you getting married?" 

Bronn-Char looked stricken and Att-Lass flinched, looking more and more distressed with every passing second. Vers had never seen them look so out of their element. What on Hala had gotten them so out of sorts? 

"Well... someone is," Att-Lass said carefully.

"Someone we all know," Bronn-Char said helpfully.

"You see, in order for Kree to be engaged there has to be an exchange... of blood. Traditionally, intended marriage partners carry a sample of each other's blood in special vials. Blood is important to us. It's our blood that keeps us alive and strong. It's desired by countless creatures across the galaxy. Wars have been fought over it. We don't give it willingly."

"Except... to an intended life partner," Bronn-Char said, cringing. "It is a test of trust and honour giving someone your blood. When Yon-Rogg gave you his blood, by our laws and traditions... the both of you are... well... I'm not quite sure how to put this delicately..." Bronn-Char looked flustered, unable to look at Vers.

Vers narrowed her eyes, quickly growing irked. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going. "What does it mean?"

"That's you're engaged... to be married," Att-Lass said. "To Yon-Rogg."

An awkward silence descended upon them. Vers looked at Bronn-Char, who kept his gaze firmly on the ceiling, then to Att-Lass who was biting his lip, face stuck in a wince. A second late she burst into laughter.

"Um, no. That's not how that works," Vers said, grinning. "Plenty of creatures share blood with one another to help each other survive. It doesn't mean they get married."

"On Hala, it does," Att-Lass said firmly. "That's our way. You're in a rather unique situation. Instead of a vial, you carry his blood in your veins. He most likely has some of your blood contained in a vial, somewhere on his person."

"This... is ridiculous. I know blood is important but just because he gave me his blood doesn't mean we need to get married. That makes no sense!"

"I don't mean this is a bad way, Vers. But it doesn't make sense to you because you don't remember our ways," Att-Lass said gently. "We think this is why you were angry at Yon. Because he didn't tell you."

"Do you know why he shared his blood with you?" Bronn-Char asked. 

"I was dying. I needed a blood transfusion and Yon volunteered his blood," Vers answered. She had never questioned it, giving blood to someone who needed it seemed natural to her. It didn't make sense that it came with such a drastic attachment as marriage. "If what you are saying is true... then he knew that by giving me his blood that we would be..." She couldn't even get the word out, it was preposterous to say allowed. 

"Engaged," Bronn-Char said. He grabbed Att-Lass's drink and chugged it down. "He would have known. And although we are thankful he did, because otherwise we never would have had the pleasure of knowing you, we can't help but wonder why? Out of everyone he's ever met who needed blood why did he give it to you? What made him make that decision?"

Att-Lass explained to Vers the process of taking samples of blood from Kree when they were born, how it was then duplicated and stored away should the Kree ever need it and how anyone who didn't have stored blood would receive none. Even after Vers had been entered into the Kree databases when she had been brought to Hala, no one had ever taken blood from her. She supposed they didn't have to. They had Yon-Rogg's blood already. 

Vers slumped into her chair. How was she meant to react to all this? It felt like a joke. She waited impatiently for her teammates to drop the act and laugh at her, to tell her it was a poor attempt at humour. They didn't. They sat there quietly, sipping at their drinks, lightly drumming their fingers off the table, avoiding looking at her, and letting her process it all.

"I... can't marry, Yon-Rogg." Vers stood up suddenly, startling the others. "No, I won't. I'm not going to marry someone because he shared blood with me. It's absurd. He is my commander. My mentor."

She couldn't bring herself to voice it, but Yon-Rogg's prestigious family was another reason marriage between them was ridiculous. He would be expected to marry someone from an esteemed family, with good connections, wealth, and a proud and heroic history of serving the Kree. She had met his father once and knew how traditional and overbearing the man was, reputation and honour was everything to him. They would never allow their son to marry what they would surely consider a no one. 

But all of that was beside the point. She wasn't going to marry someone when she had no choice in it. Yon-Rogg has saved her, for that she was eternally thankful, but that was it. 

"He's also your best friend," Att-Lass said. "Would it be so dreadful marrying him?"

"Even if you cared for someone with your entire being... even if you loved them... would you want to marry them if you were being forced to do so?" 

Att-Lass sighed. "No. No, I wouldn't."

"I don't understand why he didn't tell me," Vers muttered. 

For the most part, she felt numb, the news still not having settled in and denial holding out strong. The whole revelation was bizarre. Weird. It made her feel like an outsider seeing it seem rational and normal to Bronn-Char and Att-Lass, whereas for her it was strange and wrong. It was a feeling she was all too familiar with. How many Kree traditions, laws and etiquettes, when explained to her, had confused and felt awkward to her? Too many. Why didn't any of them feel normal? Shouldn't she feel some sense of familiarity? Even if she didn't remember, these were the ways she had grown up with, why did none of it ever feel  _right_? 

What did Yon-Rogg think of this? It was a sobering thought. He had known that he would be forced to marry her when he donated his blood to her. Her, who had been a stranger to him, just another victim of the Skrulls out of the thousands he had seen. Why did he do it? Why did he give her his blood? Why her? What made her so special? 

Something felt wrong. 

Something deep inside her twisted sickeningly. 

"Well, well, well, look what the flerkin dragged in?" a grating voice drawled.

The trio turned, finding themselves flanked by five men: a Krylorian, a xehoberei, and three who looked to be Xanderians. They were dressed in matching crimson clothes, a golden flame badge attached to their vests. Vers frowned at them. How come they got in without dressing up in sparkles and glitter?

"Ravagers," Bronn-Char breathed. 

Vers and Att-Lass tensed. Ravagers, a group of criminals who pillaged, stole and killed. Starforce was deployed to deal with them frequently and their team had taken down plenty of them. 

"You can dress up all pretty like and wear some sparkly masks but don't think for a second that I can't spot a Kree when I see one," the Krylorian said with a toothy grin. 

He seemed to be the leader of the small group. He was tall, well-built, and had stumble on his face along with many different scars. 

"Bunch of murdering, slave-owning bastards, the lot of you," the man spat. 

"How dare you," Vers hissed, furious at his slander. "You're nothing but a low-life criminal."

"We're not here to cause any trouble," Bronn-Char said, placing a hand on Vers shoulder to keep her at bay. "Just here for some fun, like you."

"You ain't nuthin like us," the Krylorian snapped, pulling out a blaster from his coat. "I think we'd be doing the galaxy a fine favour by getting rid of you."

Vers and Bronn-Char dived out of the way, narrowly avoiding the lasers shot at them. 

Chaos erupted. People began screaming and running, some taking cover under tables or behind pillars. A few people tripped in their panic, nearly being crushed by the screeching stampedes charging for the exits. 

"Filthy Kree scum," the Krylorian shouted. He began shooting at Vers, the barrel of his blaster following her as she ducked and rolled to avoid each laser. 

Att-Lass had launched himself over the seat to take cover, but now that the Krlorian's attention was elsewhere he hurtled himself at him, knocking him down. The blaster skittered across the floor, being crushed under feet. The other Ravagers pulled out their weapons and began shooting at Att-Lass and Bronn-Char. 

"Oh no, you don't," Vers snapped. 

She held up her hands and sent a photon blast towards the ravagers, sending them soaring through the air. They cried out as they crashed into a group of tables, breaking them into splinters. 

Bronn-Char and Att-Lass moved to stand beside Vers, the trio sizing up the group of Ravagers as they rose to their feet, their clothes rumpled and singed. They didn't look happy, faces contorted into scowls and glares. They rose their weapons, taking aim. 

Vers powered up her arms, golden light swirling around them. She didn't get the chance to use them. The Ravagers were engulfed by a blue energy force, the gravity around them suspended, causing them and the surrounding debris to float a few feet in the air.

"Uh oh," Vers whispered, wincing. 

The Ravagers were sent hurtling across the room, smashing into a wall. The gravity suppressing forcefield around them vanished, letting them crumple to the ground, all five of them knocked out cold. 

Vers, Bronn-Char and Att-Lass slowly turned around. 

Standing behind them, arms crossed and in full armour, was Yon-Rogg. And he did not look pleased. In fact, he looked livid. 

"Having fun, team?"

Busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what aliens would wear to a night out at the clubbing. No idea. I just winged it. Like... that really halted me in my tracks. The guys especially. What DO aliens wear to go clubbing?! O_o When in doubt make it glittery. Very glittery. 
> 
> I think Vers may be in a liiiittle bit of trouble with Yon... but he's also going to be in trouble with her... tension and angst ahead, which I love writing, but it's making it very hard to fit in the make-out session I really want to write ¬_¬ 
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments!!!! I adore reading them! I'd love to hear more of everyones thought and guesses ^_^ Sorry for any spellings mistakes, I'll go back later and try and fix as many as I can. xx


	7. The Punishment

Vers was many things. A warrior. A hero. A member of Starforce. The protegee of the finest commander of Kree. And as it turns out, a snitch.

"It was Att-Lass's idea," Vers said, pointing her finger at her startled teammate.

Att-Lass slowly turned to her, his mouth hanging open and a protest on his lips. Bronn-Char bit his lip, trying not to snigger. Perhaps under different circumstances, Yon-Rogg would have fought to suppress a grin, but not this time. His face was set firmly in a scowl, not a hint of amusement to be found. Vers cringed. It didn't seem like humour would be getting her out of this one.

"We were just-"

"Disobeying orders. Shaming the Starforce legacy with uncouth and disreputable behaviour. Starting brawls and endangering civilians," Yon-Rogg cut in sharply. "Yes, I can see that."

"We didn't do any of that!" Vers objected, stepping forward. "We came here for some fun, that was all. The Ravagers were the ones who picked a fight with us. They were the ones endangering civilians!"

"There wouldn't have been any fights had you listened to my orders and stayed in your apartment. You're still recovering and need rest. Now grab your things, we're leaving. Now!"

Yon-Rogg didn't give them the chance to say anything else. He turned around and headed outside. Vers, Bronn-Char and Att-Lass quietly followed their commander to the docks. The Hellion loomed alongside Att-Lass's vessel, casting a shadow over the bay.

"Att-Lass, you and Bronn-Char take your vessel home. I expect you both at Starforce Headquarters at dawn tomorrow," Yon-Rogg said sternly, his eyes daring either of them to argue. Both warriors nodded then headed off, sparing Vers a pitying look. "Vers, you're coming with me."

Vers narrowed her eyes, furious at how he was acting. She followed him onboard his ship, taking the spare seat beside him. The tension was thick in the air, Yon-Rogg pointedly not speaking or looking at her as he flew the ship out of the moon.

"I think you're overreacting," Vers said carefully. Yon-Rogg remained silent. "And I didn't disobey orders. I'm off duty for three weeks, therefore, you're not my commander until I get back to work." Still, he said nothing. "Are you going to ignore me the entire trip back?"

Vers threw herself back into her seat, crossing her arms and letting out a huff. Fine, if he wanted to be childish, let him. He was being unfair. They had done nothing wrong. If anyone had the right to be furious it was her. Considering the secret he had been keeping from her, he was lucky she hadn't photon blasted him through the wall when he appeared in Hanger 13.

She itched to say something, to make a scathing retort about it, pull him up and demand answers. She kept her mouth shut. If she said something now he would know it was Att-Lass and Bronn-Char who had told her. He would find out that they knew about their blood transfusion and would assume that she had broken her promise not to tell anyone or that her teammates had someone accessed her files. She would have to wait. But when the time came there would be little mercy. Friends weren't meant to keep secrets like that from each other, not when it involved both of them.

"This is going to be a very long, very boring three hours," Vers mumbled.

"You should have thought about that before deciding to go gallivanting outside the Kree empire."

"Oh, are you speaking to me again?"

"Since you think you're well enough to go out partying I expect to see you tomorrow at Headquarters too," Yon-Rogg said, eyes staying on the windscreen.

"Really? You're letting me come back on duty?" Vers said, narrowing her eyes. That... was too easy. She did something he disapproved off and then he gives her what she wants? Something wasn't right. He had been so insistent on her staying at home and recovering.

"What are we doing at headquarters?"

"There are five hundred tonnes of armoury, weapons and training equipment that needs to be relocated from the south side of the headquarters to the North East side. You and your partners in crime will be moving all of it, by hand, with no help from gravitational manipulating technology," Yon-Rogg told her smugly.

Horror fell on Vers face, her eyes widening and indignation overtaking her voice. "Five hundred tonnes? Are you serious? And you're not letting us use any equipment to help us? That'll take forever!"

"Don't worry, Vers. You'll have all morning and afternoon to do it."

"This isn't fair," Vers scoffed. "This is overkill and you know it!"

"Keep it up Vers and you'll be helping clean out the locker rooms too."

Vers could feel her powers simmering to the surface as her fury took hold, tiny embers of light skittering about her fingertips. They were being punished and for what? Wanting to have a good time? To enjoy being back together after being torn apart? It wasn't like they had gotten drunk and indulged in all manners of questionable activities. They had only had a few drinks, wore disguises so no one would recognise them and kept a low profile.

"Control it, Vers."

"Why are you so angry?" Vers grit out.

The tension in the air snapped. Yon-Rogg shoved himself out of his chair and he strode over to her. He placed his hands on either of her seat's arms rests, blocking her in as he leaned forward. Vers refused to be intimidated. She lifted her chin, staring straight into his dark stare.

"I went to your apartment and you were gone. There was no note, no explanations, nothing. The last time you disappeared I thought I'd lost you for good."

His words were a splash of water to the face, washing away her rage and indignation. She could see it now so clearly. Just as it had prompted him to be more affectionate, it was pushing him towards anger now.

"You thought you'd lost me again," Vers whispered.

She felt awful. She hadn't meant to frighten him, to make him relive the pain of losing his friend and teammate again. He had been worried, worried because he cared so much about her.

Vers lifted her hands and placed them on either side of Yon-Rogg's face. His expression softened, more curious than furious. She leaned forward, keeping her eyes on his. She had always adored looking into them, such an unusual and rare colour. She hoped her own eyes reflected her sincerity. She wanted to reassure him, to help him realise she wasn't going anywhere.

"You're not going to lose me, Yon. I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily," Vers said. She smiled teasingly. "You'll have to try a bit harder."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he murmured.

Yon-Rogg's gaze flickered from Vers eyes to her lips. He titled his head, moving closer. Vers had little time to prepare herself for the warmth of his lips upon hers. It was a soft but firm kiss, one that sent a flush of heat rushing through her. Her hands fell from his face, trailing down to rest on his chest, one hand on either side of the star on his chest. He pulled away only to kiss her again and again and again. Each kiss tender and fleeting.

"Is this your way of making the trip less boring?" Vers murmured against his lips.

Yon-Rogg blinked, looking as though he was coming out of a daze. He looked as starstruck as she felt, her body tingling with his nearness and heart racing. He shook his head, pushing himself away, giving her space. Without him so close, she felt cold.

"How can any trip be boring when you're here?" Yon-Rogg said. He placed a hand against her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. "Don't let me lose you again, Vers. Promise me?"

Vers swallowed, nodding her head. She was too stunned to say anything else. "Same for you."

"You could never lose me," Yon-Rogg said lightly, his fingers trailing down her cheek and around her chin.

He cleared his throat, looking away as though he was remembering himself, breaking the moment. He moved back to his seat, switching off autopilot and taking control again. The two remained silent for the rest of their journey, both consumed by their thoughts.

Vers wasn't sure what to make of that kiss, especially knowing what she did now. At the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but watch him.

Yon-Rogg was a good man, a kind man who treated everyone with respect, compassion and understanding. She knew he held a particularly strong fondness for her, they had a bond stronger than most. They were best friends. They trusted each other. Spend all their free time together, never boring of each others company. But she had never considered that he may feel romantically inclined towards her. Yes, she was his favourite, but he was also a man of high standing, a man fully devoted to his empire. She had always figured that he would never consider being with one of his subordinates, that he would see too many factors that could interfere with his missions. The fact that she never seen him entertain any flings or potential partners made it all the more difficult to imagine him actually being in a romantic relationship.

Perhaps in her most secret of daydreams, she had dared to imagine the scenario. Who can stop a smitten heart from dreaming?

But now... she couldn't help but think about the blood... the law... the tradition... and the lie. Because it was a lie. The omission of the truth was the sharpened blade of a liar. What had he thought would come from keeping this from her? Surely, he knew she would find out eventually and then what? It hurt that he had kept this from her.

And that kiss... did he truly care about her in that way... or was it just duty to his laws. It felt wrong and her body bristled, to think so lowly of her commander. He wasn't that kind of person. But how could she not ponder it?

When they arrived back on Hala, Yon-Rogg made her swear to head straight home. An urgent message had been sent to his communicator and he had to address it. Before Vers left him, she had to ask.

"You're not actually making us move five hundred tonnes of stuff, are you?"

Yon-Rogg smirked.

* * *

"Three-hundred and fifty tonnes left," Korath announced.

"Why does Korath... have to be... the one supervising?" Vers said breathlessly, huffing as she and Att-lass struggled to carry a metal container filled with ammunition.

"He... volunteered," At-Lass wheezed, sweat trickling down his forehead and cheeks.

"Jerk just wants to see us suffer," Vers scowled, throwing a glare at her third-in-command.

At least Minn-Erva wasn't there to witness their humiliation. Oh, she would certainly use this as ammo to poke and provoke them should it tweak her fancy once she found out, but she wouldn't have the satisfaction of having a front row seat to it.

Vers, Att-Lass and Bronn-Char had been moving load after load all morning and long into the afternoon. When they had arrived at the base and saw the towering stakes of crates and equipment that they needed to carry the long distance across the complex, they had nearly keeled over on the spot. This wasn't a punishment. This was straight up torture. Vers decided she very much did not want to get on Yon-Rogg's bad side again. It seemed he had a more sadistic side to him than he let on.

"I take it... you told the commander... about... us telling you... the truth," Att-Lass said between grunts.

"Nope, I haven't... mentioned it... yet."

The pair finally managed to carry the crate over to its new home. They struggled to lift it onto another container, their muscles aching and trembling under the weight. Bronn-Char appeared next to them and helped push it up into place.

"I'm glad you didn't, but can you imagine the punishment we would have been doing if you had?" Bronn-Char said, taking a seat on a steel box.

"I don't think anything can be worse than this," Vers said, groaning as she stretched her back and heard a satisfying crack.

"This is punishment number one, it can and will get worse," Att-Lass muttered.

"What do you mean punishment number one?" Vers frowned.

"Since there was three of us involved in the 'improper conduct unsuited for Starforce operatives' we get three punishments," Att-Lass explained.

"How did he even find us anyway?" Bronn-Char asked with a frown.

"Probably tracked my ship somehow," Att-Lass said, shrugging.

Att-Lass lent his back against a tower of stacked crates, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Vers flopped down onto the floor across from him, wiping the sweat off her brow. Her robes clung to her skin, sweaty and icky. What she wouldn't do for a lovely cold shower right now?

"Do me a favour and don't tell him you found out off of me and Bronn-Char. My instincts tell me that it would be a very bad idea... for us. Just tell him you stumbled upon it while reading a book or something. Grant us this small mercy," Att-Lass said. "Why haven't you said anything yet?"

"I'm thinking about everything first."

There was too much to think over and pulling up Yon-Rogg would open a floodgate of new questions and problems to deal with. She needed to take this slowly, even though she craved the answers and end to the uncertainty.

She wanted to know why he had kept the truth from her? How did he feel about it? Why he gave her his blood knowing what it meant for them? Why her of all the people he had met?

And then, at the heart of it all, she wanted to know what he felt for her.

Did he feel for her as deeply as she did for him? Did that kiss mean anything?

"Oh, by the way, I got this for you," Att-Lass said, pulling out a small lavender crystal. He tossed it over to her and she caught it. "It contains information on Kree courtships and marriages. I thought you might find it helpful."

"Thanks," Vers said.

The trio got back to work with their heavy lifting. It took them five more hours but finally, they had everything finished, just as nightfall fell. They were exhausted and sweaty, their cheeks tinged red.

"That was one brutal workout," Vers mumbled, slumping to the floor and laying down, her arms and legs sprawled out. "I never want to be on moving duty again."

Att-Lass and Bronn-Char sat on the floor next to her, both voicing their agreement.

"Perhaps you will learn to take your role in Starforce more seriously now," Korath said as he stood over them. He had just finished inspecting their work. He was a hard man to please.

"Why do you look so smug?" Vers narrowed her eyes, feeling dread pull at her stomach. She had a very bad feeling.

"Alright, team!" Yon-Rogg strode into the room, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. His golden eyes held amusement as he looked down at the tired, sweaty and miserable heap the trio had formed. "It seems I was mistaken. There was a bit of miscommunication and it turns out none of this was supposed to be moved. It'll need to be put back where you brought it from, exactly how you found it. Oh, and it needs to be sorted before morning. Good luck."

Yon-Rogg gave his team a once over, his gaze falling lastly on a jaw-slacked Vers. He had the utter audacity to wink at her before leaving.

"I'm gonna kill him," Vers seethed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I am actually going to kill him."

"Not if this job kills us first," Att-Lass said with a wince.

Vers watched Yon-Rogg's retreating form, swearing bloody vengeance.

* * *

One cold shower, three moosey-goo shakes and a box of creamy tough-nuts later, and Vers was feeling  _slightly_  less murderous.

It was early morning by the time she had gotten home. She had been beyond exhausted and had slept late into the afternoon before finally having the strength to give herself a well deserved pamper treatment. Her commander had made his point loud and clear. He was not to be taken lightly. Next time, they would have to be extra careful.

Wrapped in a damp towel, Vers took a seat on her bed. She pulled out a hologram projector and inserted the crystal that Att-Lass had given her into it.

There was so much of Kree culture - her culture - that she didn't know. She was always discreetly asking Yon-Rogg, eager to learn all that she could. But there was so much to take in. It didn't help that many of their ways, for some reason, clashed with her instincts. It was like there was another set of etiquette and belfies engrained in her subconscious, battling against what Yon-Rogg taught her.

She remembered her first few months on Hala, how hard it had been, how silly and out of place she had felt.

Whenever she met someone new, her first instinct had been to shake their hand.  _Kree do not do that_ , Yon-Rogg had told her, bemused. Whenever someone sneezed, she would say bless you.  _Kree do not say that._ She often used phrases, idioms or made reference to things that she couldn't remember.  _What are you talking about, Vers? That makes no sense._ When others spoke of space travel, lasers, and alien creatures as though it was real and not sci-fi, she had thought they were joking.  _We can travel through space. Yes, there are alien lifeforms out there and we interact with them often. You'll get to see them all one day._

Yon-Rogg had always been there, gently guiding and helping her. He assured her that the strangeness of everything was a consequence of losing her memories. That if they didn't come back he would help her re-learn everything that she needed to know. It would all feel right, one day.

Even now, six years later, it didn't.

Vers activated the data contained within the crystal. Half-heartedly, she skimmed through the information on the purple holograms. She didn't really want to know about all this, not after the truth bomb about her own supposed marriage had been dropped. It made it all seem too real.

She was only half paying attention when she came across an image which sent an unpleasant jolt through her.

It was an image of a crystal vial. One that looked very familiar. It was the same kind that Yon-Rogg had, the one she had found when he had slept over the night before. It was an engagement vial, The Blood Carrier. According to the information on the crystal, Kree were only allowed to put blood inside it. They carried it everywhere with them so that their intended life partner could be with them until their wedding, which would bind them forever, and the vials would no longer be necessary.

 _He most likely has some of your blood contained in a vial, somewhere on his person,_  Att-Lass had told her.

She had only ever seen Yon-Rogg with a Blood Carrier vial once... and it wasn't her blood that was in it. She was a Kree. Her blood was blue. That blood had been  _red_.

How could that be? Why would he carry red blood around with him, in a vial that signified engagement to the blood's owner? The crystal had said that Kree were forbidden from marrying outside of their own kind. Yon-Rogg would never go against the empire. And that rule was meant to be one of their most greatest held beliefs. The Kree wanted to keep their blood pure of other species.

The rule seemed... strange and unsettling to Vers, filling her with disgust. No one could help who they fell in love with. Why shouldn't they be allowed to be with other species? It was a backwards, unfeeling rule.  _Just another aspect with my culture that I don't agree with,_  Vers thought. She felt like it should upset her that again, she wasn't understanding anything of her people's ways of life. Instead, it upset her more to think that Vers in the past, before her memeories had been lost, had possibly accepted and even believed in that kind of philosophy.

Sometimes she wondered if the Supreme Intelligence and Yon-Rogg were right about her past, that it would be better to let it go and forget.

Yet there was always the chance that she hadn't agreed with it then, just as she didn't now. Perhaps she had always been rebellious and critical, challenging things that perhaps ought to be. The idea made her a little happier.

"Who's blood do you carry, Yon-Rogg?" Vers mused, deactivating the crystal's hologram.

Did Yon-Rogg disagree with the rule forbidding them from consorting with other species? Was there someone out there, far beyond the reaches of the Kree empire, that held his heart and waited for him among the stars?

Vers bit her lip, gently curling up on her bed and grabbing her pillow, hugging it close to her chest.

It was a thought that made her feel hollow. There could be someone out there that Yon loved. Yet their way of life was keeping him from them, forcing him to marry someone he did not love like that. Perhaps that was why he had never told her? He didn't want it to happen, didn't want to marry her and was putting it off as long as he could. He could be feeling just as trapped as she was. Duty, law and honour bending their wills.

Silent tears slid down Vers cheeks.

She didn't know if the tears was for her friend's plight... or the knowledge that the man she loved... loved another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx


	8. The Truth

_The lake glowed with the reflection of a forest set ablaze. Smoke clung to the air, thick and suffocating, clouding the sky. Lying in a broken, burning heap was an air vessel of some kind, it's wing snapped and upper body half buried in the dirt. There was a body next to it, lifeless and covered in soot._

_Blood trickled from her nose as Vers rose to her feet, a weapon of some kind in her hand. Not her usual Starforce issued laser gun, something old and foreign, heavy in her hands. She had it pointed toward the wafting smoke, her body tensed and ready for combat._

_There was someone coming towards her. A dark shadow getting closer and closer, more visible with every step._

_Vers wiped the blood from her nose with her arm, her weapon never straying from the approaching silhouette. Something made her look down and that's when she saw it._

_Red blood._

_Her blood._

_Vers looked up. Slowly, the figure emerged from the smoke and into the light. It was-_

Vers awoke with a gasp, her cheeks flushed red and sweat glistening across her skin. She rested a hand against her forehead, the other against her chest, feeling her heart thudding wildly against it. Her eyes roamed her room, barely able to make out the silhouettes of the furniture in the darkness.

It was the dream again but it had been different. She had never bled red blood before. And that shadow had not been the same as the one before. It had not been the Skrull. It had been... someone else. Every time she tried to grasp hold of the image of the person it fell from her mind's eyes like sand through a sieve.

Vers huffed in frustration, tossing aside her quilts and hurriedly getting dressed. She was already out the door and half-way down the street when she realised where she was going. It was second nature, a reflex. Whenever the dreams haunted her she would seek out the one person who never failed to comfort her and offer her a distraction.

Yon-Rogg.

But going to him would mean questions about her dreams. He always asked her if there was anything new and this time there had been.  _Red_  blood. A different person. She didn't know what to make of it, though she had her suspicions. The mysterious vial of blood that Yon-Rogg carried with him had been on her mind all night. It could just be manifesting itself in her dream.

The new shadow though... that she could not make heads or tails of. It could be an important clue to her past. It was something Yon-Rogg would want to know about.

Vers sighed, stopping to rest against the building where Yon-Rogg stayed in. His apartment was on the thirtieth floor and had a beautiful view of the city. She looked up at his window, straining to see it. Going up there meant a reprieve from her dreams but it would lead to the conversation she wanted to put off. She would have to call him out on his lie, find out why he had hidden the truth from her and why her of all people? She needed answers. Answers only he could give. Answers with the potential to change everything between them.

Perhaps that was the real reason why she didn't want to do this and was hesitating. She was scared of how it would affect their friendship.

 _It's already been changed,_  Vers berated herself.

Finding out that he had hidden such a huge secret from her had hurt her. It had left her confused and feeling betrayed, for he was her friend and mentor to the ways of their culture. He was meant to tell her this kind of thing. Instead, she had been left in the dark, oblivious that her future had been decided for her by absurd laws and traditions that she didn't know, didn't understood and didn't believe in.

He shouldn't be allowed to pick and chose what he told her. He was meant to share everything, help her become one with their society again. To help her be the Kree she was meant to be. She felt like an outsider, an alien to their world, even after six years here.

He had broken her trust.

She needed to deal with this.

No more running or delaying.

Vers went to Yon-Rogg's apartment door, knocking on it loudly. She didn't have to wait long before he answered - she never did. The door slid open and there he was, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame, his hair mused and golden eyes dull with tiredness.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope and I don't want to."

A knowing look crossed Yon-Rogg's face. "You've had the dream again."

Vers nodded. "You know, it's been a while since we've trained. Wanna fight?"

* * *

Vers grunted as she was slammed against the wall. She pushed herself off it and ducked, narrowly missing Yon-Rogg's fist flying towards her face. She rolled out of the way, staying low to the ground before trying to kick Yon-Rogg's legs out from under him. He tripped but managed to bounce to his feet a second later. Vers launched a string of attacks at him. He blocked them with ease, barely breaking a sweat.

"You seem more riled up than usual," Yon-Rogg commented, blocking her attempt to kick him. "Are you annoyed about your punishment, frustrated that you can't knock me down or is this something to do with the dreams?"

"Maybe its none of the above?"

Yon-Rogg grabbed her arm, twisting at an odd angle behind her back. Vers fell to one knee, groaning as her muscles ached. She rammed her free elbow backwards. It collided with Yon-Rogg's gut and he grunted, letting her go. Vers was on her feet again, sending a new wave of kicks and punches towards her commander.

"Care to enlight me?"

Yon-Rogg managed to twist her into another hold, his body pinning hers against his. She could feel his lips at her ear as he spoke, his breath warm and fanning the loose strands of her hair. Her back was pressed up against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, trapping her arms.

"How about a secret for a secret, Commander? Or would you prefer I call you my fiance?"

Vers didn't see Yon-Rogg's eyes widened or how his face paled. She threw her head back, whacking it painfully against his face. He yelped, startled when she managed to break free of his grasp and whirled around, fly kicking him in the stomach. Yon-Rogg stumbled on his feet but quickly rightened himself. He looked at her as he wiped the blue blood leaking from his nose.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me," Vers said, narrowing her eyes. "But if you don't like that there's always husband-to-be, my betrothed or my personal favourite, the man I will happily be widowed to for keeping secrets from me."

"Vers," Yon-Rogg took a step forward, but Vers took a step back. He stilled, looking away and taking in a deep breath. "I can explain."

"Then start."

* * *

He didn't know how she had found out, but she had. Of course, she had. It was only a matter of time. He had been a fool to think he could delay the inevitable. Time was ticking against them, had been from the moment the first drop of his blood had entered her system. He had thought that keeping the truth about their blood transfusion away from her had been the right thing to do but now... now he could see he was wrong. Perhaps there had been no right way to go about this, or at least, no way to make it easier.

It sent a tremble of ache through him, seeing Vers standing there, looking every bit a being of simmering, quiet wrath. It reminded him of their encounter on Mar-Vel's ship when she had looked at him with fiery fury in her eyes, hands clenched into fists, her lips calling him out on his lies. She was angry and hurt now, just as she had been then. He felt ill, a wave of self-loathing twisting his stomach. All he seemed to bring her of late was pain.

Silently, he vowed that he would find a way to make it up to her. Somehow. Some way. Even if it took the rest of his life.

"Why would you keep the fact that we're engaged secret from me?" Vers asked, her voice heated.

"At the start or now?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me," Vers said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Yon-Rogg gestured with his head for her to follow him. They left the fighting hall, making their way upstairs to a small balcony that overlooked the low rooftops of the surrounding buildings. It was still dark, the streets quiet as most Kree remained at home asleep. Yon-Rogg leaned against the railings, letting out a sigh. Vers didn't join him, she stayed by the door, resting against the frame.

"When you awoke after the blood transfusion, you had no memories of your past. You didn't know anything about the Kree ways. You had no friends, no family, no home. It was difficult for you. I didn't want to add unnecessary strain to your life. Finding out you were engaged to a complete stranger wasn't going to help you."

Yon-Rogg's gaze drifted up to look at a crack in the upper ceiling of the city. Moonlight from one of Hala's moons poured down through the gap, motes of dust sparkling like fallen stardust.

"And then... we became friends. I should have told you the truth. It was my role to teach you our ways, all of them. You were going to find out eventually, either by accident or when the deadline reached us. You should have heard it from me. But... I didn't want us to get married because of duty and honour. I didn't want you to feel forced into it or trapped. So I kept putting it off. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had."

He had been a coward. Refusing to accept reality. The law and the will of the Supreme Intelligence were absolute. He had let his feelings for her cloud his sensibility.

"Why did you save me?" Vers asked quietly. "Why save a stranger when it means you're going to have to marry them? You've seen countless Kree who needed help, who needed blood to survive and you never gave them it. Why me?"

He couldn't tell her the truth, not without revealing everything about her past. Half-truths and lies were all he could provide. He had lied to her for six years, secure and justified that it was the right thing, for the empire and for her. Yet now... now it stung. It didn't feel right. Vers was the most important person in his life. Yet so much of their relationship was founded on lies and deceit. His lies had caused her so much pain and now he was spinning more, giving her half-truths and omissions.

"Not as many as you think. Most Kree live within the empire and have their blood stored. You didn't. My instincts told me not to let you die, that the cost would be worth it," Yon-Rogg explained.

He turned around to look at Vers. Her eyes were cast downwards, a dejected expression on her face. She wasn't happy with his explanation. He knew it seemed as if he had saved her on a whim. He longed to tell her that it was much more than that. That it wasn't just down to chance, pity, or hunches. It was her bravery and self-sacrifice that had made the choice for him. He had seen a warrior who could become an unstoppable force should she live.

"And I was right. Look at you now, a member of Starforce, a noble warrior hero and bearer of an extraordinary gift from the Supreme Intelligence. You've saved hundreds of lives and helped protect the empire," Yon-Rogg said proudly. "And you'll go onto even greater things. I know you will."

"What happens if we don't get married?" Vers asked, tilting her head.

"Since blood is sacred to us, breaking laws related to blood is considered sacrilegious. Under normal circumstances, sharing blood with someone other than a life partner results in both parties being stripped of any and all titles and properties. Best case scenario we're banished or imprisoned," Yon-Rogg said. "We'd be outcasts. No longer trusted to guard our own blood."

He couldn't tell her that this was unlikely to happen. As Vers had once been human, it was more complicated. A Kree sharing blood with another species was forbidden and it was a rule he had broken. It had been a risky and difficult choice. If the Supreme Intelligence had disagreed with his decision, then there would have been no mercy for him. He would have willingly given his blood to what they considered a lesser life form. An act of utter blasphemy.

The Supreme Intelligence had sided with him, though reminded him of the consquences of a blood transfusion. It had surprised him, given the unique circumstances and Vers non-Kree origins. Though as the years went on, he realised why the SI had decided to push for their union. It was another way to bind Vers to the Kree, to engrain her deeply in their world. If Vers rejected the marriage... it could be seen as a rejection of the Kree way of life, an act of rebellion. If she could not be controlled then she would have to be destroyed. The thought chilled him to the bone. 

"We lose everything basically," Vers replied dryly. "Is there no way out of this?"

Her rejection of him stung. She didn't want to marry him. How could he have dared to hope otherwise? They were commander and solider. Teacher and student. Best friends. He had so much of her already, yet greedily he wanted all of her.

"The Supreme Intelligence will demand it... but I... can try and fight it," Yon-Rogg said, fear trickling down his spine at the thought of challenging the SI. It went against his every instinct, the notion of challenging their deity. "Given the usual circumstances, there may be room for comprise. We've both served the empire faithfully for years, it could earn us some favour."

There would be no compromise. The SI would not allow it. But... he could argue that forcing Vers into this arrangement could make her resentful of him. Jerpording her strongest emotional attachments to the Kree. He didn't want her to be unhappy. If another as her mate made her happy - though something vicious and dark in him recoiled - then so be it, he would endure. It would kill him but he had taken much from her already, she deserved happiness. The rules had already been broken to keep her alive, could another be broken to secure her loyalty? She was willing to serve and had done so brilliantly for years.

"What about you? What do you want?" Vers asked.

What did he want? When it came to her... he wanted everything. He wanted to them to be by each other's side always. He didn't want to go where she was not. She brought light into his life, his very own star. He loved her. And he wanted her to love him back, to want to be with him by choice and not duty.

"I don't want my answer to put any pressure on you," he conceded, unable to voice his feelings.

He had always imagined that his confession - should he ever make it - would take place under more desirable circumstances. He felt robbed. He wished things had been different. Perhaps in another timeline, Vers had been born Kree and they would have met on Hala and became friends and lovers, with no lies, betrayal or omission as the founding stones of their relationship. But this was not that timeline. This was a darker one, ridden with the paranoia that the truth would come crashing in like a sledgehammer, destroying everything that they were.

They were meant to be together, the very fabric of his body and soul knew it. Yet everything seemed to be destined to pull them apart. How cruel life was.

"Bold of you to assume it would," Vers said. "I don't want to be forced into marrying someone. Just as I'm sure you don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write. I had to end it here otherwise I never would have gotten it done. There was a lot more I wanted to add to it but it was a bit of an overload. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Ohhhhh have we all seen the new deleted scene with Yon-Rogg and the SI? Dear fricken stars O_o Someone save my Yon please ;A;


	9. The Danger

Vers let out a miserable sigh, flopping her head onto the railing and enjoying the coolness of it against her skin.

Everything was such a mess. At least now she could understand where Yon-Rogg was coming from with not telling her the truth. In his own way, he had been trying to protect her. She didn't agree with his methods, nor did it make her any less angry, but at least now she understood.

She felt disappointed that the only reason he had saved her had been an impulse. Had he not entertained that whim she wouldn't be alive right now. But what other reason could there have been? They were strangers with no history. It was silly to hope that there had been more to it. And really, should it even matter? He had done what all heroes do, he had saved someone. She was alive thanks to him.

It was just unfortunate that this rescue came with strings attached. Those strings felt very much like a dangling noose, mocking her as it swayed. 

Being married to Yon-Rogg wouldn't be an awful fate. They were practically married as it was with how much time they spent together. Even the children at the local gym that Yon-Rogg taught had thought that they were husband and wife. Truthfully, she quite liked the idea of being with Yon-Rogg like that, may have even entertained the notion in a fantasy or two.

She had never thought it would be a reality. Certainly not like  _this_.

And that was what made it all so sickening and cruel. A twisted perversion of her fantasy had been brought to life. If the rules were obeyed then her agency on who she could be with was being stripped from her - it didn't matter that the person she was being married to was the person she cared about most. And what made it worse was knowing that the person she loved would not be happy, that their heart was elsewhere, that he was just as trapped as she was.

Sometimes, despite her better judgement, Vers had wondered if Yon-Rogg felt the same about her as she did about him. But now... it all came back to the vial. To the red blood within.

"You can't keep secrets like that from me. I know everyone is entitled to their secrets." She certainly had her fair share, her occasional nightly outings with the guys being one. "But not something like this. I don't feel protected, I feel betrayed by the person I trust most."

"I am sorry for the distress I've caused you," Yon-Rogg said, head lowered in shame. He offered no excuses, but she knew now it had been done with good intentions, albeit with poor execution.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"We don't have to decide anything for another four years. Traditionally, ten years is the longest Kree are allowed to be engaged before getting married. We can try and figure a way out of this."

She wanted to believe that there was a way out of this but she knew how things were. Laws were never changed here. They were absolute. The blood rule was older than the city itself and it played such an intricate part in their belief system. They wouldn't change it. And if there was anyone qualified and influential in the right way to challenge the law, it wasn't them. They were warriors, not politicians. Most importantly, they were members of Starforce, they were expected more than anyone to respect the rules and laws, upholding as well as following them.

But should they follow them when they were as wretched as this?

"Would it be so bad being banished?" Vers winced as she said it. "I mean... I know we'll lose a lot but... at the very least you'd get to be with whoever it is that you love."

Yon-Rogg looked at her, startled. She could see the question burning in his eyes.

"I know about the blood that you carry," Vers admitted softly. "I know it's not Kree blood, seeing as its red. Don't worry, I would never say anything. I think the whole 'no marrying species other than fellow Kree' is pretty outdated."

* * *

Yon-Rogg tensed, his breath catching. She knew about the blood too. Vers had always had a knack for finding out things she shouldn't know. It would be the end of him, he could foresee it. He remembered Carol standing before him, radiant and defiant in her containment field. Her warning haunted him.  _I've found the clues before, I can find them again... There will always be some clues, some hints. You can't get rid of everything..._

"How do you know about the blood?" Yon-Rogg asked.

"I saw it when you slept over at mine the other night."

Yon-Rogg sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had been careless, he should have hidden it better. He could only be thankful she didn't know what it really was.

It had been a foolish and dangerous desire to indulge in. There was no way he could tell her the truth. That he had wanted to stay true to his traditions. That her blood was important to him, the last remnant of Carol, the warrior who had bravely stood up to him, dared to challenge him and had sacrificed her life for what she believed in. He carried her ghost with him. It was out of respect. A way to carry both Carol and Vers with him. To have all of her, both past and present.

"It belonged to a warrior I meet once. She was strong and brave but misguided. I admired her," Yon-Rogg said. It was true, just not the whole truth. Another lie. Another deceit. He assured himself that it was the right thing to do, that it had to be done, yet it did not lessen the guilt he felt.  _Emotion, weakness. "_ She sacrificed herself for what she believed in. Carrying her blood is a way for me to remember her... to keep her with me."

"Was she your lover?"

Fate had not been so kind...

"No. We were enemies."

Vers frowned, giving him a questioning look.

"The relationship between foes isn't always as straight forward as it should be," Yon-Rogg said, smiling wistfully.

"Sounds like you let your emotions get the better of you," Vers said quietly, not unkindly.

She had always been one with her emotions and had never taken a liking to his lessons about keeping them under control. He admired that about her, despite the trouble it stirred for him. All his life emotions were looked down upon. Kree were always taught to keep them under check, the warriors of their race having it hammered in particularly hard. Emotions were distractions, they could leave you vulnerable and susceptible to attack.

"I did," Yon-Rogg admitted. "So believe me when I say it's important to keep them under check."

Everything would have been easier on him if he hadn't let his feelings complicate things. The Supreme Intelligence was constantly berating him for it, warning him of the dangers that his feelings could lead to. To his shame, it was a lesson he himself could never fully heed, especially not when it came to Vers. 

"Is she who you see when you speak to the Supreme Intelligence?"

"Perhaps," Yon-Rogg said, shrugging his shoulders. She was irksomely curious about who he saw, always had been and he feared she always would be.

"Damn, and I really thought it was me." And there was Vers's humour, never far away even under such heavy tidings.

"And how do you feel about the prospect of banishment?"

"I don't want to leave Hala. This is the only home I've known. I want to continue living here, being a member of Starforce and helping protect people. And I don't want you banished either. You don't deserve that, this is your home, you've protected it for decades. You shouldn't be punished for saving someone." Vers straightened herself and tightly gripped the railings. She didn't notice her hands had begun to glow. "It's just that stupid rule!"

Yon-Rogg placed his hand over hers. Vers looked down, noticing her powers had flared up and took a calming breath.

"It isn't fair," Vers muttered.

"Who are we to say what's fair and what's not?" Yon-Rogg said. He turned to look at her profile, watching as her gaze drifted across the city. Golden wisps of hair fell around her face, having escaped from her hair tie. She looked beautiful. "I know you don't want to marry me. That's alright, I can understand that. But... would you be completely opposed to giving me a chance to change your mind?"

Vers's attention snapped fully to him, her eyes were wide and curious.

"You don't have to give me an answer now and if you decide that you don't want to try... then I'll respect that. I'll try and fight the engagement. But... I wonder if you would allow me to court you, to prove to you that I could be a worthy partner of you? Someone worth marrying."

"Are you saying this because you're trying to make the best of a bad situation?" Vers asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm asking because it's what I want," Yon-Rogg said.

And it was nothing but the truth. It was his honest confession, laid bare for her to see. Only for her, would he allow himself to be vulnerable. 

He would never know what Vers had been about to say, as at that moment his communicator began beeping. He grunted in frustration, pulling it out. It was a message from General Lin-Rea, demanding an emergency meeting with the other Commanders. Whatever it was about, it couldn't be good.

"Vers-"

"Duty calls," Vers replied with a tight smile. "You better go. You don't keep whoever it is waiting."

Yon-Rogg nodded and turned to leave. Just as he reached the door he heard Vers's voice call after him. "I'll think about it."

Vers never saw the small, hopeful smile on his face. 

* * *

Yon-Rogg took his place at the oval table. His fellow commanders Zee-Rift and Ells-Lavan sat across from him, while General Lin-Rea sat at the head of the table. The grand doors to the meeting room opened with a groan and Ronan the Accuser strode in, wearing his traditional garbs.

"I hope you have a sufficient reason for calling me here. I was dealing with a Skrull infestation on C-53," Ronan said, choosing to stand at the bottom of the table, rather than sit. Yon-Rogg was glad for that, it was a small mercy seeing as the only spare seat was beside him.

"According to our sources, no, you were not," General Lin-Rea said, her voice cold and sharp as a blade. She was a blue-skinned Kree with lavender eyes and black hair that fell in an intricate braid down her back. Like everyone else present - with the exception of Ronan and his more... delayed fashion sense - she was wearing Starforce robes. "You are failing, Ronan. C-53 should have been easily decimated and yet it still stands. Two of your ships have been destroyed and your last vessel is heavily damaged."

"There was unexpected resistance," Ronan grit out, glaring down the table at the general.

"C-53 is a primitive planet that hasn't even mastered basic space travel. Their weapons are basic. Terran biology is weak and fragile. What resistance could be enough to stop the Dark Aster and its aid vessels?" Yon-Rogg challenged. "You should have had this dealt with weeks ago."

"We were not prepared for sorcerers and magic!" Ronan spat.

"Magic?" Yon-Rogg let out a laugh. "You must be joking?"

"They call themselves  _The Masters of the Mystic Arts_ and are supported by an organisation known as SHIELD. They are skilled individuals with incredible powers. They have been defending C-53 by destroying our missiles before they reach the cities. I will need men on the ground to properly deal with this threat."

"If this sorry failure to bring to heel a rudimentary planet such as C-53 become common knowledge the Kree empire will be lauded. We cannot have that," Zee-Rift spoke, his voice eerily calm. He was a handsome man with dark skin, piercing blue eyes and brown curly hair. "It will embolden our enemies. They will think us weak."

"The only weak thing here is Ronan and his failings," Ells-Laven quipped, looking down her nose at Ronan. She was a tall woman with light blue skin and bright orange hair, tied back in a high ponytail. Ells-Laven, like many of their fellow Starforce operatives, was not fond of Ronan. Yon-Rogg liked to think he hid his disdain well, but Ells-Laven made no such attempts at civility.

"You dare speak that way to me?" Ronan bellowed, taking a threatening step forward.

Commander Ells-Laven quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed by his outburst.

"Enough!" General Lin-Rea shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "We shall not be sending reinforcements to C-53." Ronan looked furious and was ready to argue but was silenced with a cold look. "We have more pressing issues to deal with."

A blue hologram flared to life in the centre of the table. On it was the image of Xander and the Kree Empire planets.

"The Xanderians are seeking a peace treaty with the Kree Empire."

Everyone in the room stilled, turning to the General in surprise.

Ronan was first to voice his outrage, eyes widened in fury. "A treaty with our sworn enemy? They are fools to think we would consider such a thing."

"That is not for you to decide, Accuser," Lin-Rea snapped. "Considering your latest failures you are lucky to be present at this table but make no mistake your opinion is unwanted as it is useful. The Supreme Intelligence believes an alliance may be beneficial."

Yon-Rogg frowned. Peace with the Xanderinans was a bitter thought. The Kree Empire and the Xander had been at war for centuries, ever since the Xanderians decided to ally themselves with the Skrull. They could not be trusted. Why would the SI decide that to do so was the best course of action?

"Has something happened?" Yon-Rogg asked.

"A new potential threat has been identified," Lin-Rea revealed.

The hologram shifted to the image of a monstrously large man clad in golden armour, an army behind his back and warships looming over him.

"This is Thanos, a titan bent on 'saving' the galaxy from itself. He travels across the galaxy, invading world after world, decimating half of their populations. The threat was made known to us by the Xanderians, whose sources have shown that Thanos's path of destruction will collide with our empires, and soon."

"They want us to work together to deal with the threat," Yon-Rogg said.

"Indeed," Lin-Rea replied. The hologram shifted, showing a string of planet set ablaze, overlaid by images of their native populations fleeing and screaming as soldiers shot them down. "Thanos has invaded thirty-five planets thus far and wiped out half of their populations. We cannot take this threat lightly. Commander Yon-Rogg, we ask that you send one of your Starforce units on a stealth mission to confirm the Xanderian's sources and find out as much intel as you can about this titan."

"Yes, General," Yon-Rogg nodded.

"Accuser, you have one more month to deal with C-53. By that time, Yon-Rogg's unit should have acquired enough intel for us to make our decision on how to deal with this threat. Your forces may be redirected towards this new battle," Lin-Rea said. 

"What little good his help will do us," Ells-Laven muttered under her breath, thankfully not loud enough for Ronan to hear. 

The meeting ended after an hour of more squabbling and bickering. Ronan was irate at the prospect of a peace treaty with Xander. Ells-Laven seemed collective-bent on riling up Ronan, subtly trying to make her case that the Accuser should not be welcomed at their table. Zee-Rift had sided with Ronan, insisting more forces be sent to C-53 to save the reputation of the empire while they waited for new intel on this potential threat.

As for himself, Yon-Rogg had fallen into a dark mood. C-53 should have been destroyed, so long as it stood, even in its current state, it was a danger to everything. As much as it displeased him to side with the Accuser, Yon-Rogg would have pushed for more resources to help him deal with the Terran planet. But this new threat... this took priority. C-53 was a danger, but only if Vers ever went back to it. Her allies who had known the truth where gone, wiped out when Mar-Vel's ship had been destroyed. They would not be able to find her. 

They would deal with Thanos and then C-53. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos!!! I'll reply to all of them in the morning (it's like 5am the now xD) And as always thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx
> 
> I'm not the biggest marvel geek and I don't know anything about the comics so I'm not quite brushed up on all of Earth's heroes pre-Captain Marvel. I'm assuming an alien invasion is something that The Masters of the Mystic Arts would be up for trying to stop, even though it's not a magic based threat. The Avengers isn't a thing yet, and since Carol never stopped Ronan and has been brought back to Hala, the futures all been changed.


	10. The Choice

It had been two weeks since Yon-Rogg's request and still, Vers had not given him an answer. Shamefully, she had been avoiding him as much as possible. She feigned busyness when he asked her to accompany him to their local gym. She didn't seek him out for comfort after a string of nightmares. At Starforce Headquarters when the team had gathered for group training exercises, she did her best to avoid being alone or paired off with him in pairing tasks.

Her avoidance was made easier as Yon-Rogg was constantly being called away for various meetings with his fellow commanders and superiors. The team had begun to suspect that something big was in the works. Yon-Rogg never had as many meetings as this. Every time he returned, his mood was dark and irritable, the strain of some unknown burden visible in the creases on his face and dullness in his eyes.

It came as no surprise to the team when they received a message from him, instructing them to meet in the Hellion the next morning.

There was a new mission.

"I still can't believe Yon-Rogg made Korath his new second-in-command," Vers mumbled as she leant against the wall. She, Att-Lass and Bronn-Char were the first to arrive on the ship. "He is going to be insufferable to be around."

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you," Att-Lass said with a smile.

"I still want to know what Minn-Erva did to get kicked out. It must have been something bad," Bronn-Char pondered.

The news of Minn-Evra's departure from the team had come as a shock to everyone. Vers had never gotten along with her, or to be exact, Minn-Erva had never given them the chance to get along. It was a shame for Vers knew that had Minn-Erva been willing, the two of them could have become good friends. For whatever reason, Minn-Erva had never liked her. Despite the disdain between them, Vers would not hesitate to admit that Minn-Erva was a dedicated and skilled warrior, who was fiercely loyal to her team and the Kree. She had been on the team the longest and it felt strange not having her lurking around.

What could she have done to have gotten herself such a hefty punishment?

Minn-Erva wasn't one for breaking the rules. She did everything by the book to a nauseating degree. She never stepped a foot out of line, and although she sometimes challenged orders, she would never disobey them or keep picking at them until she got her way or infuriated her commander. She knew when to stand down - unlike others, some would say.

Someone clapping their hands loudly drew the trio's attention to the entrance ramp. Yon-Rogg and Korath were entering the Hellion. Like the rest of the team, they were dressed in Starforce standard robes, their armour waiting for them in their lockers onboard the ship.

"Alright, Team, listen up!" Yon-Rogg said loudly. The team gathered around the centre of the room, watching as Yon-Rogg activated a portable hologram projector in his hand. The room lit up in a blue hue, the image of another Starforce unit and its five members appearing. "Two weeks ago a team was sent on a mission to the planet D-42, known to the native populations as Sleath. Last night, we received a distress signal from them. Our mission is to retrieve the team and bring them home."

"Why were they on Sleath?" Vers asked.

"They were gathering intel on a new possible threat to the empire. D-42 was believed to be the threats destination," Yon-Rogg said, ending the hologram. "As of this moment, that's all I'm allowed to share with you. It's twenty-six hours to the nearest jump point to reach the planet. We'll take four-hour rotations on piloting, starting with Bronn-Char, Vers, myself, Att-Lass, and then Korath. Until it's your turn, you're at ease."

The team disbanded, each heading off to various parts of the ship. As Vers left she saw Yon-Rogg make a move towards her so she quickly announced that she was going to have a shower before catching a few winks (which she then had to explain meant she was going to sleep.) She threw Att-Lass a glance and he interpreted it swiftly enough, moving to distract Yon-Rogg so she could make her get away.

It was pointless. She was being a coward again. There was only so long she could avoid him in the confined spaces of the Hellion, it wasn't a very large ship. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try, if anything just out of spite. She knew why he had chosen the rotation set up that he had. Whoever was piloting was going to be alone, so when it was her turn she wouldn't be able to avoid him. And seeing as he was next on the rota they would have plenty of time to talk.

Well, he could just wait.

Unfortunately, the four hours till her shift sped by and she found herself twirling around in the pilot seat, watching the stars zoom by. To his credit, Yon-Rogg waited an hour into her shift before coming to see her. The door slid open with a hiss.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Have I?" Playing dumb had never been her strong point. "You've been busy with work and so have I."

"Don't lie to me, Vers," Yon-Rogg sighed.

"I'm not lying!" Vers snapped, more aggressively than she meant to. Yon-Rogg quirked an eyebrow at her outburst and she felt the fury that had swollen inside her deflate. She wasn't sure why she had gotten so angry all a sudden. His words had pricked her the wrong way. She took in a deep breath and slid further into her chair, startled by her own feelings. "Sorry. I've just... needed time to myself."

She knew it wasn't fair that she had been avoiding him. He deserved an answer.

"It's fine, Vers," Yon-Rogg said, his voice understanding and soft. He took the seat across from her, turning it to face her. "It's not a choice I expected you to make lightly."

The entire dilemma had been the only thing on her mind these past two weeks. She didn't want things to change but change was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She could only delay it which she knew wasn't helping anyone. They were in limbo, balancing on two futures. Marriage or banishment... Starforce or dishonourable discharge... the people's respect or loathing... home and safety or the unknown and danger... a chance to make a difference in the galaxy or becoming a no one.

From a practical standpoint, the choice was obvious. But it still didn't feel right and it grated on her being forced to do something like this and for such a stupid reason. She strongly believed that if people got married they should both want to do it. That there should be love involved on both parties.

But that wasn't what was being asked of her right now, was it?

All he was asking for was a chance.

It was better to take it all one step at a time.

"You said you asked to court me because it was what you wanted... what did you mean?" When Yon-Rogg had spoken those words her heart had ached with hope and though she wanted him to mean it, she couldn't help but question his motives. "Is this about honouring your traditions and obeying your laws or making it easier for a friend?"

"Well, I won't deny that I want to be faithful to  _our_ ways. But I promise you, Vers, what is motivating me is the feelings that I have for you. I swear it."

"And what are those?" Vers asked, pushing him to make it clear.

Yon-Rogg frowned, trying to find the right words. Vers knew it wasn't an easy thing she was asking of him, for the Kree emotions were often suppressed. _Control them,_ was all she ever heard in relation to them. With so much weight being placed on controlling one's emotions, it made it hard for many of them to express what they felt. But she needed to know what he felt for her - if there was anything there other than friendship. She needed to know.

"You're the part of me that I didn't know was missing. Without you, I'm lost, weak. You give me strength, strength that I hope I give you in return. I want to be with you in every way there is." Yon-Rogg said sincerely, his eyes never leaving hers. "I can't deny you, even though I should-" His look turned chiding, and Vers couldn't help the mischievous smile as she thought of all the times he had bent to her with barely any effort. "You're the person I trust the most. You're the brightness in my life."

Vers was first to look away. Yon-Rogg had said more than she could have ever hoped for. Putting aside the law that wished to compel them, one of the things Vers had loathed the most was that Yon-Rogg would be trapped with someone he did not love. She didn't want him to suffer like that. She didn't want the tight bond they shared to wither away, replaced with resentment and regret.

But if he felt the same way that she did... maybe... everything could work out alright.

"I have something for you." Vers went into her pocket and pulled something out. She held it delicately between her fingers, the light catching on it and sending a sparkle of rainbow lights flickering across the room. It was a Blood Carrier filled with blue blood. Her blood. "I think it's only fair that you carry some of my blood, seeing as I'm carrying some of yours."

Yon-Rogg swallowed, something intense flickering on his face. It was gone before Vers could read it. He reached out, leaning forward in his seat, but instead of taking the vial he wrapped his hand around hers, trapping the vial between their hands.

"Is this what  _you_  want? Truly?" Yon-Rogg asked quietly, his golden eyes searching hers.

"To give us a chance? Yes, it is," Vers said, a little smile on her face. "It  _might_  be something I've wanted for a long time."

There was a flicker of disbelief on his face before Yon-Rogg's eyes lit up, the beginnings of a smile forming on his lips. That brief disbelief was confusing to Vers. Surely, Yon-Rogg knew how appealing he was? Was it so hard to believe that she could have wanted to be with him?

"I said  _might_ , that doesn't mean it's fact," Vers said, giving him a teasing look. "Don't get too full of yourself."

"Oh really?" Yon-Rogg said, a whimsical element to his voice. "Then tell me, what do you feel for me?"

Vers pretended to ponder over it, humming aloud. She then sighed dramatically, shaking her head. "I think you'll have to earn that answer, Commander."

Yon-Rogg smirked, always one to rise to a challenge. He took the vial from her hand, placing it carefully on the console where it could not be damaged. He then knelt before Vers, one hand resting against her cheek. He moved forward, bringing their faces a breath away. He didn't kiss her, not right away. His eyes rose from her lips to her eyes, a silent request for permission. His breath was warm against her face.

Vers nodded and with a smirk, he closed the distance between their lips. It was sweeter and more pleasant than their first kiss. This time she wasn't caught off guard by it, nor were there terrible doubts about his intentions. He might not have said  _the_  words but she could feel them in every word he had spoken. He cared about her, deeply. It wasn't just friendship and the bond between mentor and student. He cared for her like she did for him.

Vers gasped when he pulled away, his lips still brushing against hers. His hands had found their way to her hips and were tugging at her, pulling her away from the seat and onto the floor. They were kneeling in front of each other, Vers having to tilt her head back to reach his lips again.

How many times had she wanted this to happen? To be able to kiss him and touch him like this? His kisses were as passionate and demanding as she imagined, each one sending shivers of pleasure through her body. His lips moved to the corner of her lips, to her cheek and down to her neck. Vers bit back a groan, her hands moving to his shoulders to steady herself. She heard him whisper her name against her neck. It made her ache with want. She grabbed him by the collar and brought his face back up to hers, allowing her to kiss him hard. 

At that moment, she didn't care about anything else. All she wanted was to enjoy this and forget about all the worries and troubles that had been weighing her down.

The door slid open.

"Vers, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the vyloo that was mysteriously stuffed into Korath's locker by any-"

Vers and Yon-Rogg pulled away from each other, turning to find a jaw-slacked Bronn-Char standing by the door. He looked between the couple, eyes wide and a barely suppressed grin on his face. "Oh... Commander! I didn't know you where here. Fancy that, looks like Att-Lass owes me fifty credits. Well, I'll leave you two to it."

Bronn-Char gave them a quick salute before leaving, the door sliding shut behind him. There was silence for a few moments.

"Oh my god, that really just happened, didn't it?" Vers whispered, stunned but amused.

Yon-Rogg closed his eyes, seemingly not as amused as she was. He let out a sigh, resting his head against Vers chest.

"Did you put a vyloo in Korath's locker?"

"Would I ever do such a petty, childish thing?" Vers gasped, sounding offended by the very thought.

"Vers," Yon-Rogg gave her a stern look.

"I thought you were meant to be earning my confession? Scolding me isn't gonna cut it."

Yon-Rogg took in a deep breath, giving her a disproving look before rising to his feet. He offered her his hand, which she took, allowing him to pull her up. "You must have enjoyed that last punishment, seeing as you seem intent on getting another one."

"You can only punish me if you can prove it was me," Vers pointed out, throwing herself back into the pilot seat. She smiled wickedly. "I would wish you luck with that, but I don't."

Yon-Rogg narrowed his eyes, a cross expression on his face. She didn't buy it, she could see the twinkle of bemusement there. He could never stay angry at her.

* * *

It was three hours until they reached Sleath. Everyone had already geared up, putting on their Starforce armour and were now prepping their weapons.

Vers decided she had waited long enough to finally wear her armour again. She hadn't worn it since the Skrulls had captured her. When she put it on now, she would have a lot to prove. That uniform represented Starforce, the proud protectors of Kree and her people. Last time she had dawned it she had let her commander, her team, her empire and herself down. She wouldn't fail again.

Vers made her way to the locker room, smirking at the sight of all the vyloo feathers and scratch marks around the place. She avoided them as she made her way over to the silver locker and dialled in her code. The locker popped open, a small light inside switching on.

The smile on her face fell.

Her uniform was dangling from its hanger. But it wasn't silver, green and black... it was gold, red and blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments! :D I'm working on replying to them now. 
> 
> Looks like they forgot to change Vers costume back... tsk tsk. Also, Yon and Vers are officially trying to be a couple! xD I'm still trying to come up with courtship type rituals that Kree could do :/ I have a few ideas but there's a chapter or two before it gets to that. Also, curious, does everyone know that the tesseract contained an infinity crystal? Or was that only discovered after Thanos got it? Like not everyone knew the orb in Guardians of the Galaxy contained one, was it the same for the tesseract? Needs to know for plot purposes. xx
> 
> Glad everyone seemed to like the inclusion of the master of mystic arts, I wasn't sure how that would be received, so much happiness there :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> For anyone wondering, a vyloo is a cute, fluffy little bird that are harmless unless provoked (apparently they are known to bite peoples noses off). They're seen in Guardians of the Galaxy 2.


	11. The Dead

Gold, red and blue.

Vers gingerly skimmed her fingers along the golden streaks. She was unfamiliar with this colour scheme, there was nothing like it on Hala or elsewhere in the empire. She couldn't recall changing it and she was the only one who would be able to. Starforce suits were hardwired to only be controlled by their assigned wearer. Once a suit's wearer died, no one else would ever be able to wear the suit. It was to prevent their technology from being used by enemies, no amount of reprogramming could change it - any attempts to do so resulted in the suit self-destructing. She  _had_  to have been the one to change it. The only explanation she could come up with was that she had done it during her time under the Skrull's influence. It was an unsettling thought. What else had they made her do?

Unsurely, Vers got ready and took a look at herself in the wall-length mirror. It should have felt wrong to see her Starforce uniform dawning such vibrant colours, colours that were not Kree. Starforce had always been strict about their dress code and general appearances. They represented the Kree and her empire, they had to look respectable and admirable at all times. They owed it to their people and the warriors who had come before them, who had protected their kind and allowed their empire to flourish. It was their mantel that Starforce carried. It was what Yon-Rogg had always taught her.

And yet... seeing her reflection made something deep inside her ache. 

Gold, red and blue, it suited her. 

Vers sighed and dialled her passcodes into her gauntlet, opening up the colour change system. Her fingers hovered over the buttons. She needed to change it back to its original colours. It wasn't appropriate to have her uniform looking like this. It was dishonourable, distasteful... and despite all that, why did it feel so wrong to change it back? 

 _I can't wear these Kree colours anymore_...

Vers shut her eyes, trying to place the distorted echo in her mind. It was familiar, so very familiar. But just like her dreams when she couldn't grasp it. It was as useless as trying to grab smoke. 

_What did you do to your uniform?_

That voice she knew. Her heart jolted at the venom she heard. She spun around, certain that it had come from behind her. Even though she had just heard his voice, she was surprised to find Yon-Rogg, arms crossed, leaning against the lockers. There was something... off about him. A darkness in his eyes that she wasn't accustomed to. He was watching her warily, almost like he was waiting for something. 

"What did you just say?" 

"I didn't say anything," Yon-Rogg replied. 

Vers frowned, she could have sworn he had spoken. "What happened to my uniform?"

"The Skrulls decided you were in need of a colour change." There was no missing the disgust in Yon-Rogg's voice. 

"Why these colours? These are not the colours of the Skrull."

"I don't know," Yon-Rogg said, eyes trailing down her body, taking in her uniform with narrowed eyes. He pushed himself away from the locker and strode towards her. "I think its time for them to be changed. Preferably before any of the team see you, it would bring back bad memeories for them." 

She wondered what kind of memories it brought back for Yon-Rogg. Nothing pleasant, obviously. 

Vers nodded, lifting her arm to dial in the change. Yon-Rogg caught her by the elbow, bringing her arm towards him.

"Allow me," Yon-Rogg said. He adjusted the settings on her suit, watching with satisfaction as the colours shifted back to silver, green and black. Kree colours.  _Their_  colours. "As it should be."

Yon-Rogg placed a hand behind her head, bringing her close to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. His hands moved up the length of her arms, fingers lingering over the green metal. Vers shut her eyes, savouring the moment. She tried her best to ignore the empty feeling inside her, telling her something wasn't right.  

* * *

Yon-Rogg straightened in his seat as planet D-42 came into view. 

It was a planet renowned for its beauty, its surface glowing in shades of amethyst and mauve. It had two moons encircling it that were made entirely of crystal. At nighttime, the planet was speckled with a kaleidoscope of rainbow lights. Most of the planet was dominated by blankets of ancient, twisted trees with heart-shaped, purple flowers. There were countless rivers and streams hidden below the forest canopies, snaking their way through the mountainous terrain. 

The planet was populated by a colony of Luphomoids who had settled their several centuries prior. Due to the planets advantageous position in the galaxy, it had flourished as a trading hub and was well known for having a diverse flow of species coming and going. Besides the Luphomoids, there was a rich variety of other species who called the planet their home. There was seldom any trouble associated with this planet, the occupants peaceful and welcoming, seeing newcomers as profitable both economically and culturally. 

"I've tracked Starforce Unit 16 to the city of Turrent," Att-Lass said from his place at the console. "They seemed to have been separated. Three of them are in the Eastern side of the city while the other three are in the city centre."

"Korath, land us on the outskirts of the city. It won't be too far a walk from there and we can hide the ship among the forest," Yon-Rogg instructed. 

Korath nodded, punching in a few codes onto the consoles in front of him.

"Alright, Team. We're going to divide into two units. Korath, Bronn-Char and Att-Lass, I want you three to go to the Eastern side. Vers and I will go to the centre of the city. This is a stealth mission, we want to create as little disturbance as possible. Avoid conflict if possible. Our mission is to retrieve Unit 16 and get them home, no matter their status."

There was a heavy silence among his team as they processed his words. There was a high chance that Unit 16 were either gravely injured or dead. If that was the case then they would not leave their bodies behind. They would be brought home and given the proper send-off they deserved. Their bodies and blood would not be left to be picked apart by vulturish creatures. They were warriors. Not a commodity for lesser beings. 

"For the good of all Kree!" 

"For the good of all Kree!" the team repeated back.

They left the ship hidden within the forest and split into their two teams.

Yon-Rogg was displeased that he could not inform his team of the potential situation they were entering, they needed to know the full picture. Unfortunately - and rather foolishly in his opinion - his fellow Commanders and General had opted to classify the potential threat of the titan Thanos as a Grade 21 classification. This meant that only Commanders and higher ranks were privy to the knowledge. Yon-Rogg was of the persuasion that the information should be kept from the general public for the time being. They were under enough strain with the Skrull and Xanderian threats. Until this Thanos threat was confirmed by Kree sources, it could not be trusted fully. But keeping his team, who may encounter the danger, in the dark was grating on him. 

Thankfully, the Hellion had not detected any signs of warships around the planet. If Thanos had been here, he was long gone now.

"There is way too much purple on this planet," Vers muttered. 

Yon-Rogg glanced over his shoulder to look at her. It filled him with pride and contentment, seeing her back in her true colours. When he had entered the locker room and saw the abdominal mismatch of colours that  _Carol_ had dared to taint her uniform with, a cold, bitter fear had swept through him. He had watched her cautiously, waiting for her to notice him, waiting for her to  _turn_  on him. But she hadn't. The Supreme Intelligence's influence remained strong.

He had to have more faith. He couldn't live the rest of his days, constantly dreading that she would betray them again. He wanted to put it all behind him, to stop fearing the past and instead savour the present and look forward to the future. She had given him a chance, a chance for them to be together as he had wanted to for years. Soon, he would get her full confession. He planned to extract it with seductive whispers and teasing touches, a thought that made him ache with want. He shook his head.

First, they had a mission to complete. 

"Rather straining on the eyes, isn't it? How far away to the beacons?"

"Half a mile away."

They continued trudging through the leafy landscape, cautious of the strange squawks and chirping noises around them. Eventually, they came to the top of a steep slope that overlooked a city in the valley below. It wasn't a sight he wanted to see.

"Is that the city?" Vers gasped. 

"What's left of it," Yon-Rogg murmured darkly, narrowing his eyes.  

The city below wasn't the beautiful marble city with tranquil rivers ribboning through it that had been described in its profile. It looked like a wasteland of rubble and dust. The towers and dwellings with their intricate carvings had been reduced to crumbling piles of stone. The ones still standing were like burned out skeletons, wounded with gaping cracks and holes. Fire still burned in many of the structures and surrounding forest, the smoke blocking out the sun and casting the once peaceful city under a dark shadow. 

Yon-Rogg and Vers headed down the slope and into the city, more alert than before. The ground was covered in debris, soot and ash, among it were the bodies of countless civilians, all dead. It was a distressing thing to see, even for seasoned warriors. So much blood-shed. Whatever had happened here, these people had stood no chance.

Eventually, they found what they had been looking for. 

Lying on the ground, near a broken fountain, were two members of Starforce Unit 16. The silver and green on their Starforce uniforms were barely visible through the soot that had covered them. Yon-Rogg knelt down beside one agent and Vers the other, checking their pulses. Both were dead. Blaster shots to their chests. Yon-Rogg closed his eyes, pained to know the fate that had befallen his comrades. For a blaster shot to have penetrated their armour, it had to have been done at close range. They hadn't died in battle, this had been an execution. When he opened his eyes he wiped away the soot that had gathered over the star on his fellow Kree's uniform. 

"Guys, we've found two of the Starforce agents. They've both been killed by blaster shots," Vers said into her comm-link.

 _"We've located ours. One crushed to death under rubble, the other two killed by blaster shots as well,"_  Att-Lass reported grimly.

"Bring them back to the ship," Yon-Rogg instructed. "We're not leaving them in this place."

 _"Got it,"_  Att-Lass replied.

Yon-Rogg activated his gravitation manipulating gauntlets, carefully lifting the bodies into the air. They began making their way back to the ship, sombre as the fallen city around them. When they returned to the Hellion, they found the others had already made it back. They were not alone.

"Who's that?" Vers asked.

"Good question," Yon-Rogg said.

Lying on a medical bed was a golden-skinned woman with short ash blonde hair dressed in golden robes. She was covered in soot and speckled with gold blood and blue blood... Kree blood. Yon-Rogg approached her and looked down at her through narrowed eyes. 

"We found her next to the three members of Unit 16 that we recovered," Korath explained. "She was still breathing and not too severely injured. We figured she might be able to tell us what happened to the team."

"Vers, I want you to tend to her and tell me when she wakes up," Yon-Rogg said.

He carefully placed the two warriors he and Vers had found on the floor then deactivated his gravitational gauntlet. Att-Lass and Bronn-Char immediately moved to pick them up and take them down into the storage bay. 

"Korath, come with me. It's time we all head home."

* * *

Vers lay in her bunk, tossing a small pebble she had found in her boot into the air. She had changed into standard fabric robes, knowing from experience that her armoured uniform was not comfortable to rest in. Att-Lass had kindly offered to take over watching their mysterious guest, allowing Vers to get some sleep. Unfoutnely, sleep evaded her. She was too restless. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the corpses strewn across the rubble. It churned her stomach, thinking how such an atrocity could have happened. They had all been civilians, weaponless and defenceless. What kind of coward slaughtered people like that? 

She thought back to why they had been brought to D-42. Starforce Unit 16 had been scouting for information on a new threat. Whatever that threat was could have been responsible for the massacre. But what was it? She hoped that their golden guest would be able to shed light on the situation or that Yon-Rogg had found intel stored within their fallen Starforce warriors gauntlets. 

As though summoned by the very thought of him, Yon-Rogg's telltale knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," Vers called out. 

Yon-Rogg entered the dimly lit room. "I forgot how small these rooms were."

Vers stuck her tongue out at him.

All the members of the team had their own living quarters. They were small rooms with only a standard bunk and storage closet. The Commander had the biggest room, which was fitted with his own washroom, a study area, double bed and closet.

"Are you here to make fun of my room or is there something you want, Commander?" 

Yon-Rogg smirked and took a seat on her bed. He moved a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Do I need a reason to come visit you?" 

"You're keeping me from sleep, so yes, you had better have a good reason for disturbing me," Vers replied easily. 

"Oh,  _I'm_  disturbing  _your_  sleep, am I?"

"Rude." Vers could barely keep her smile at bay. "You shall have to make it up to me."

"And how can I redeem myself?" Yon-Rogg asked. 

"I'm sure you can think of a few ways." Vers wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers.

Yon-Rogg moved to rest his hands on either side of her head, his body leaning over her. She deepened the kiss and a hot flush of desire raced through her when she heard him moan in response. She ran her fingers through his hair, musing it as much as she could before her hands slid down to his chest.

Yon-Rogg shifted, bringing his body onto the narrow bunk, hovering over her, resting on his elbows to bring him closer to her. As useful and efficient as his armour was - and even rather pleasing to see him in - this was not one of those times. With the bulky armour, she couldn't bring herself close enough to the heat of his body and it wasn't the most comfortable thing to have pressed against her, especially with her wearing such thin robes. His weight on her, though thrilling, was too heavy with his armour on. She mustered up her strength to roll them over, so he was now under her and she straddling his waist. 

She leaned down and kissed him again and again, only breaking away to steal air before their lips reclaimed each other's again. She had wanted to do this for so long, a little indulging wouldn't hurt. Kissing him made it easy to forget things she didn't want to think about. There had been so many encounters they had shared where she had thought it would lead to hot kisses and sinful touches. And now to finally be able to act on the desire...

"Why did you have to be wearing your armour?" Vers groaned, frustrated that there was hardly any skin to run her fingers across. She moved her mouth to his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses from his collar to behind his ear. 

"Then help me take it off," Yon-Rogg grunted. 

"Too much effort," Vers sighed, shaking her head.

She rolled off of him, attempting to stand. Yon-Rogg didn't seem to like this idea very much. His arms encircled her waist, yanking her back down. Vers let out a yelp as she fell backwards onto the bed, her back flush against Yon-Rogg's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He placed a kiss at the base of her neck, nose nuzzling against her. 

"Then just stay like this for a while," Yon-Rogg murmured, his breath hot on her skin. 

Vers placed her hands over his arms, squeezing them into her. They lay there in the darkened room, listening to the lull of the others breathing. Every so often, Yon-Rogg would place a tender kiss into her neck.

A few hours later, Vers was roused from the light slumber she had succumbed to with a faint beeping sound. She picked up her gauntlet from under the bed, reading a message from Att-Lass. Her eyes widened and she began nudging Yon-Rogg awake. 

"Yon-Rogg, wake up!" 

Yon-Rogg responded by fastening his arms around her tighter, burying his face into her neck. Vers rolled her eyes. She would have elbowed him in the gut to wake him up, but his armour would give her a rather nasty bruise and pain for her efforts. To Yon-Rogg's misfortune, this meant there was only one other option to wake him up. 

Vers summoned a jolt of power to her fingertips and tapped his hand that was rested around her stomach. It sent a very  _light_  spark of energy coursing through him. Nothing more than a minor electric shock, a love tap if anything. Yon-Rogg hissed, eyes snapping open and releasing her. He bounced back instinctively, his back hitting the wall behind him. 

"Vers!"

"You weren't waking up," Vers replied innocently. She rose to her feet and began putting on her armour which she had left neatly folded on the floor. "Att-Lass just informed me that our guest is awake."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there too much kissing? I waited like 7 chapters before I gave them their first kiss and I am veeeery impatient when it comes to writing otp moments. But if everyone thinks I should cut bk on the kissing I shall restrain myself... well... I'll try... ;A;
> 
> Yes, that is a Sovereign they've saved. Based on the movie Guardians of The Galaxy 2 they seem to have a very interesting talent... that's a hint to what is to come. (It may just be the high priestess but I'm gonna interpret it as all of them are able to do it.)
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'll work on responding to those in a bit! xx


	12. The Sovereign's Truth

"So, are we gonna play good cop bad cop?" Vers asked as they approached the medical bay. Yon-Rogg gave her a funny look, the kind of look everyone gave her when she said things that didn't mean anything on Hala. "You know, one of us pretends to be intimating while the others all friendly to get our guest talking. Personally, I think I should be the bad cop."

"I'll be interrogating her on my own," Yon-Rogg replied.

"Why?"

"She may have information that is sensitive."

"Such as?"

Vers and Yon-Rogg stood in front of the medical bay doors. Just as Yon-Rogg went to dial in the codes to open the door, Bronn-Char's voice bellowed through, loud and clear and utterly bewildered.

"Why in Hala's name would they not tell us that a mad titan is destroying the galaxy!"

"Oh, information like that you mean?"

Yon-Rogg winced, clearly displeased by that proclamation.

"I take it that would be the threat that Unit 16 was looking into?" Vers asked.

Yon-Rogg's tight expression confirmed it.

Vers scoffed in disbelief. With the exception of Yon-Rogg, the rest of the team had been sent into a dangerous situation without the slightest hint of what they could have been facing. How were they suppose to properly prepare themselves if they didn't know what they were getting into? What if the titan had still been there? 

"If things had gone the way that I wanted them to, then all of you would have been informed. Unfortunately, my fellow Commanders and General felt otherwise. They wanted it on a need to know basis."

"And us potentially running into him wasn't a good enough reason to tell us?"

Vers rolled her eyes and entered the medical bay.

She knew Yon-Rogg's hands were tied, he was limited in what he could reveal in regards to their missions. She just couldn't understand what the higher-ups were thinking. She could understand keeping that kind of intel secret to the public until it was necessary, lest panic breaks out or moral be dropped. But they were Starforce. They risked their lives on a daily basis for the empire. Did the higher in command have so little trust in them? Considering they had been sent on a mission that could have resulted in a confrontation with the threat, they should have been told.

The medical bay on the ship was a small brightly lit room. It had two separate bunks, an oval stasis pod, built-in-cupboards stocked with medical supplies and a locked blood freezer filled with the team's blood for emergency blood transfusions.

The Sovereign was sitting up on one of the bunks, a white sheet draped across her. There were several machines hooked up to her skin, monitoring her vitals. Bronn-Char and Att-Lass were standing to her right, while Korath stood to her left. Yon-Rogg and Vers stood in front of the bed, both nodding their heads in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Commander Yon-Rogg of Starforce. And this is Vers."

"I'm Shira, a lower priestess of the Sovereign. I am of the understanding that your team rescued me." She inclined her head respectfully but there was a reluctance in her politeness. "For that, the Sovereign offers you great thanks."

Vers could tell that there was a barely contained dislike this woman had for them.

Yon-Rogg had informed her on their way to the medical bay that the Sovereign was a species a part of an empire by the same name. They preferred living in isolation to the rest of the galaxy, very seldom trading or allying themselves with what they considered lesser beings. Despite being two powerful empires, The Sovereign and The Kree had very little interactions and so not much was known of them. Taking the lack of interactions between their empires, Vers could only conclude that Shira had taken an instant personal dislike to them as individuals. It was rather ungrateful, considering they had saved her life. But it was better than the alternative. There were too many species out there that utterly loathed the Kree, they didn't need to add any more to the list.

"What is a Sovereign doing so far away from home?" Yon-Rogg asked. "Your kind are not known for traveling far."

The Sovereign seemed hesitant to respond, her narrowed eyes assessing each of them.

"We don't want to hurt you," Yon-Rogg said softly, his eyes kind. "But we need to know everything that happened."

"I was travelling with several handmaidens, tasked by our High Priestess to locate our lost citizens," Shira said, her voice light and pitched. There was great pride in her voice as she spoke. "Every Sovereign is precious. Even before they are created a great deal of thought and time is put into perfecting them by the community. We genetically engineer them in birthing pods in order to make them perfect in every way that there is. Each of my kind is perfect, unique and has a valuable place within our society."

Vers threw Att-Lass and Bronn-Char a grimace, unsettled by the ways of the Sovereign. It seemed even stranger than the way of the Kree to her.

"Sadly, some of our citizens become... misguided. They lust for things they should not. They leave with no intent to come back. As you can understand, we can not allow that. The galaxy is too dangerous and unworthy of us so they must be brought back home, where they belong," Shira explained.

That revelation did not sit well with Vers. She bristled, looking at the women with new eyes. It felt more like they were trying to recover a commodity than real people.

"If they don't want to stay with your empire then they shouldn't have too," Vers said, unable to stop herself. 

Yon-Rogg gave her a stern look. "Vers, that's enough."

"Why?" Vers frowned, indignantly. "She's searching for people who don't want to be found and dragging them back to a place they don't want to be. What are you going to do? Keep them prisoner there?"

"Vers! That's an order!"

Vers flinched at Yon-Rogg's harsh tone, as did Att-Lass and Bronn-Char. Yon-Rogg never snapped at her like that, even when she was disobeying orders. She figured he must be under more strain than she had realised. With a scowl, she complied, keeping her mouth shut.

Yon-Rogg breathed in deeply through his nose, taking a moment to calm himself before facing their guest. It was strange seeing him agitated so quickly, usually, his threshold for annoyance was much higher - or at least, with her it was.

"When my teammates found you, you were covered in blue blood. Kree blood. We believe it was the blood of our fellow Starforce operatives. Do you know what happened to them?" Yon-Rogg asked. 

"Everything was peaceful... the markets were bustling, children playing, birds singing and then... dark shadows of warships fell upon the ground. Bombs descended from the sky, buildings exploding and set ablaze. Chaos erupted and everything became a blur. People who tried to flee were shot down. Before I knew it, my handmaidens and I were separated."

Shira took in shuddering breath, the grief she felt for her fallen handmaidens etched upon her face. She clutched the blankets tightly.

"Like the rest of the planet, your team were captured and rounded up into two groups.  _They_  made us choose which side we would stand on. One side they called a  _revelation_  and the other... a great  _honour,"_ Shira spat out the word, nothing but disgust on her face. "Then... Thanos's men, the Chitarui, began slaughtering one side."

The silence hung heavy in the room, the severity of the situation weighing down on their shoulders. Vers winced, remembering all the bodies strewn across the ground. Women, men, children... species of all kind... no one had been spared.

"Why would anyone do that?" Vers whispered.

"From what they told us, he wishes to bring balance to the universe, to end the plights which plague many planets. Overpopulation, famine, lack of resources, many of which lead to wars and destruction. Thanos believes the cure to this... is genocide of half the population of the universe."

* * *

With Shira's wounds having been tended to and bandaged, she had requested to be dropped off at the nearest planet where she could contact her people to collect her. Korath and Yon-Rogg piloted them to Roveta, a small planet dominated by oceans and renowned for its marvellous fish delicacies. It was a neutral planet, one with an easy and friendly relationship with the Kree, making it safe for them to temporarily stop by.

They landed the ship on the docks in the small town of Razel. It was a floating town, built in the middle of a vast ocean. All the buildings were made of wood and built upon a network of large wooden platforms that were connected by narrow bridges. Growing on all of the structures was a neon green moss that lit up at night, lighting the city in the absence of streetlights. The natives of this planet were amphibians. They had a fish like appearance with light blue skin, gills on their necks, cobwebbed fingers and antennas sprouting from their heads which could light up. They were friendly creatures, always smiling and busily working away to gather the fish in their nets and traps.

Vers led Shira off the ship, having been ordered by Korath to take her to the nearest Lodge were she could safely stay until she was collected.

"You dislike the ways of my people," Shira stated once they were relatively far from the ship.

"I find it a little disturbing," Vers shrugged.

"Your peoples have similar ideologies, do they not? Like us, the Kree believe in controlling their populations DNA, perhaps not to the same extent, but you are forbidden from fraternizing and breeding with other species." Shira titled her head. "Your people's social structures are also quite strict. Most Kree won't marry outside of their social rank. A class purity as much as a blood one."

Vers knew she should bite her tongue. The rules against interspecies relationships and the social class snobbery were not parts of her culture that she agreed with. She didn't like the idea of anyone thinking that she did. She was unlikely to ever see this Sovereign again so what did it matter if she hinted to some discontent with her empire?

"Not all of us agree with it," Vers said.

"I imagined  _you_  would be against such rules considering your existence is owned to breaking them. What species were your parents?"

Vers slowed down her pace, startled and confused. What in Hala's name was she talking about? "They were both Kree."

"Have you been subjected to any experimentation?"

"No," Vers drawled.

Well... not that she could remember. It was a scary thought and she couldn't help but recall the Supreme Intelligence's words, that not being able to remember her past could be a form of mercy. There was no guarantee that her life before her memories faded were good, that it was something worth remembering. It could have been awful. A living nightmare. One of the few things that she could deduce was that she had been a Kree living outside the empire. The galaxy was not kind to her species, living outside the empire was dangerous. Who knows what horrors she could have encountered?

"What's with all the weird and invasive questions?" Vers asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I just want to know what you are. My kind has long been fascinated with genetics, studying it has allowed us to enhance our race. We are born perfect in every way, thanks to genetic engineering."

Which, although incredible and interesting, was still creepy. There seemed very little room for freedom there and it came as no surprise to Vers that people had fled.

"And modest, I see," Vers quipped. "I've already told you what I am. I am Kree."

"Then you are unaware of your... unusual biological makeup," Shira said. Vers halted, turning to face the Sovereign with a frown. "You see, my people have developed a rather unique talent that allows us to be highly perceptive of creatures genealogy and DNA. You... are not quite Kree. There's a bit of Terran in you I believe... and something else not quite... natural. It's strange. Powerful. Dangerous. I've never seen anything like you before."

Vers took a step away from the Sovereign, unsettled and disturbed. What she was saying was nonsense. She knew what she was, and she was a Kree, nothing else. You couldn't just look at someone and know what their biological makeup was. And yet there was a hollowness in her heart aching, little pieces of a puzzle long ago scattered, moving towards each other, ever so closer.

She didn't know anything about her past. She didn't know who her parents were or where they came from. It wouldn't be unheard of for Kree's living outside of the empire to intermingle with other species, they were not bound by the law so long as they stayed under the radar. As for the possibility of experimentation, that was another awful reality of the universe. Terrible experiments were carried out everywhere, creating all manners of monsters and beings.

Vers shook her head, refusing to let her mind wander down such paths. It was ridiculous.

"If I wasn't a full Kree... the Kree Empire would know. They have my blood and DNA on their systems. They would have told me I was different. It would be on my record, which I've seen. I can assure you, I'm fully Kree," Vers said, her voice hard.

"I don't know much about the Kree but you are probably right. If they have looked at your DNA they will know what you are. That doesn't mean they need to keep the records straight."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the team had returned to Hala.

Very little had been said about the new threat endangering the galaxy. Att-Lass and Bronn-Char were as in the dark as Vers was and if Korath knew anything he would not tell her it. Yon-Rogg was the only one who definitely had an idea of what was going on. For the first two weeks into their return, he had been busy with various meetings with his fellow commanders and superiors, so much so that no one in the team had seen him. It was only into the third week that they found out the discussions had gone higher up and were now out of the commander's hands for the time being.

Vers had thought this would mean she would be able to spend more time with Yon-Rogg, only to find out he had been given a weeks leave to go on a mysterious solo expedition. He had refused to give her any details, leaving her with a kiss and a promise to return soon.

With no missions and no commander pushing her to train, Vers decided to simply enjoy her time. She spent a few nights partying with Att-Lass and Bronn-Char. She went out for early morning jogs before stopping by the market places. She kept going to her and Yon-Rogg's gym, doing some less intensive training with some of the regulars who only agreed to train with her if she promised not to tell her commander - for whatever reason.

Her goal was to try her hardest to build back some normalcy into her life, throwing herself into the activities she had always done since she had first arrived in Hala. She wanted it to feel normal, for Hala to feel completely like home once more.

Every day that feeling remained elusive.

Ever since the Skrull attack of Torfa, nothing had felt truly right. She felt wary of everything. Strange feelings came and went, echoes of voices that sounded familiar whispering around her, too distant to properly catch what they were saying. She almost thought she was going mad.

And then there was the Sovereign's declaration. She had told herself for weeks that it was nothing, that the women couldn't see people's biologies with her eyes alone. Yet one look in the Kree databases had proved otherwise. There were unconfirmed speculations that some of the Sovereign did possess an enhanced genealogical perception. It was hardly the most bizarre thing she had seen in her time as a Starforce agent. She had seen creatures that could shapeshift and change their DNA and beings who only needed to touch you to read your emotions. What the Sovereign claimed to be able to do wasn't as far out of the realms of possibility as she would have liked.

If what Shira had said was true... then she wasn't a full Kree.

It was a thought that scared her to no end. 

Half-Krees were extremely rare as a result of the strict laws prohibiting interspecies mating. Those that existed would be well hidden and live nowhere near the Kree empire, for their families and own safety. Should they be made known to other Kree then they would be sneered at and scorned, their parents punished for their creation. Half-Kree were not allowed any titles, land, or honours. They would be treated like second-class citizens. For Vers to be one, she would lose her place in Starforce and all the respect she had worked so hard to earn.

As for her relationship with Yon-Rogg, a man passionately dedicated to Starforce, the empire and their ways of life, she didn't know what would happen. If she was a half-Kree... would he leave her? Socially, he was of a much higher class than her, she already felt inadequate for his family standards. And even though she knew he didn't care about such things, she didn't know how he would feel about her potentially being half-Kree. Not even half-Kree if what the Sovereign said had been right. Kree... Terren... and something unnatural.

Everything would change if it were true...

Vers sighed, taking a seat at her window overlooking the city. In her hands was a warm cup of steamy-tea, a mousy drink that tasted like vanilla. She sipped it tentatively, enjoying the hot sting on her tongue.

Yon-Rogg would be scolding her if he knew what a tizzy she hadn't gotten herself into. She shouldn't believe the Sovereign, it had been clear that the women hadn't liked any of the team and had probably been trying to stir trouble. If she wasn't a full Kree it would have been in the report and she would have been told. They kept a tight record on the purity of their citizens and they had run plenty of tests on her over the years. She never would have been allowed to be a member of Starforce if she was anything other than a Kree.

Vers shook her head, trying to clear it. The feeling of wrongness, of something not sitting right with her, remained. 

A rapid knock on her door drew her from her miserable ponderings.

"Doors open, come in!"

The door slid open and there was Yon-Rogg. Vers jumped to her feet, happy to see him after so long. She moved to greet him only to pause when she noticed what he was carrying. It was a large glass container with a thick metal frame. It was filled with murky green bubbling water. Yon-Rogg grinned at her confused reaction, placing the container down onto the table with a loud thump. 

"What... is... that?" Vers asked, kneeling down beside the container to get a better look. 

"I missed you too, thanks," Yon-Rogg said with a smirk. "And this is dinner."

A slimy tentacle slapped the glass, startling Vers. It was purple with fat suction cups and intricate swirly pattern on its scaly flesh. It slid down the glass before whipping back into the smokey green waters, hiding it from view. 

"Yon, you do realise whatever is in there is still... alive, right?"

"I would hope so."

"Care to tell me what it is and why we need to eat it?"

"It's a Squigglyeep. A rare delicacy on Hala that is only allowed to be consumed before the Spring solstice. A Kree tradition in courting is the Kree who requested the partnership has to prove themselves worthy of providing and sating their desired mates hunger. Squigglyeep are considered the best way to prove one's capabilities as they are notoriously dangerous and tricky creatures to capture and contain. They're very intelligent and have been known to attack creatures five times their size, including Kree."

Vers squinted her eyes, looking into the box to try and get a better look at the creature. Slowly, it slithered into view. It had a massive head with two bulging blue eyes stuck onto rigid antennas. Sprouting out of its body was a dozen or so writhing tentacles. It tilted its head at her, its eyes leaning closer to look at her. Vers poked the glass experimentally again. The creature tapped it back aggressively with its tentacle and narrowed its eyes. 

"Keep an eye on it for me," Yon-Rogg said as he took the rest of the groceries he had brought with him into the kitchen.

"So... you went out and caught this and now you're going to... cook it for me?" Vers drawled unsurely. "Am I getting that right?"

"That is the plan," Yon-Rogg said, busily chopping away at vegetables.

Vers wasn't sure she wanted to eat the  _Squip_... whatever it was called. She wanted to call it an octopus for some reason. It didn't look the least bit tasty and she was pretty sure it was sizing her up for a fight. It was a rather sour looking thing, though she supposed if someone had captured her with intent to eat her she would be in a bad mood too. Vers stuck her tongue out at it before making her way into the kitchen.

There was something about the whole situation that felt a little familiar. Not the hunting down the tentacle monster in the living room, but cooking and sharing a meal together... that felt natural. It had been a long time since any Kree traditions had resonated with her and it made her happy to feel a little bit in sync with one.

"You know you didn't have to go out and catch a... thingy majigy for me," Vers said, gesturing to the living room where the creature was still glaring at her.

"Squigglyeep _._ It's a normal expectation of courting."

"Is that where you've been the last week? Looking for one of those?" Vers asked, amused. "I think there are easier ways to show your affections."

"It's not just about showing my affections. The ritual of catching and cooking a Squigglyeep is to prove that I am capable, intelligent, strong, agile-"

"And catching one of those things proves it?"

"You have no idea how lethal those things can be," Yon-Rogg replied seriously.

Vers snorted, unable to hide her amusement. He was taking it so seriously yet the creature didn't look dangerous at all. It looked strange and oddly cute, just a squishy angry purple blob of tentacles. She could tell that Yon-Rogg was displeased by how little seriousness she took this. He rolled his eyes and continued chopping the groot-berries with more force than necessary.

She bit her lip, feeling bad for upsetting him. Quitely, she moved behind him, slipping her arms around his waist and hugging him. "I'm sorry."

"You say as you snigger," Yon-Rogg muttered.

Vers smirked then snatched a handful of the lushi-berries that Yon-Rogg had already chopped and sliced. She quickly pulled away when he snapped at her to put them back and scurried behind the island counter, out of his reach. Yon-Rogg chased her around the counter, trying to catch her. Knowing he would catch her sooner rather than later, Vers stuffed the red berries into her mouth. She gave him an apologetic smile - well, as best she could with her mouth full.

Yon-Rogg looked like he wanted to be annoyed, but his eyes were twinkling and his lips were twitching to break out into a smile.

"Guess you'll just have to chop some more," Vers said after she had managed to chew and swallow everything that was in her mouth. "It's a good thing too because those berries were not up to par. Two out of-"

Vers shrieked as Yon-Rogg grabbed her from behind, his fingers tickling her sides. She broke into a fit of giggles, trying her best to shove him away. She was barely able to threaten him between her laughs. "Unless you want photon blasted you better stop it, Yon!"

He finally stopped tickling her, now holding her slack body in his arms. Playfully, Vers glared up at him.

"Then no more eating the food until I'm done," Yon-Rogg whispered hotly in her ear. "Or next time the punishment will be worse."

"I'm beginning to think you have a bit of a kink for punishments."

"Keep testing my patience and you might find out."

Vers slipped from his grip, turning around to face him. Yon-Rogg lowered his eyes to her chin were red berry juice had slithered down. He rested a hand on her face and leaned down to lap up the juice with his tongue in one stroke. Vers shuddered, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm sensation. He kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling away and heading out of the kitchen.

"Now I need to go out and buy more lushi-berries," Yon-Rogg sighed.

"I'll come with you." She moved to leave the kitchen but didn't realise Yon-Rogg had stopped at the doorway. She walked right into his back, hurting her nose. "Ouch! Why are you not moving?"

"Vers."

Vers crinkled her nose. She had never liked that tone, cold and flat. It usually meant she was in trouble.

"What?"

"Where is the Squigglyeep?"

"What? It's right on the table." Vers stood on her tippy-toes to look over Yon-Rogg's shoulder, about to point the creature out. What she saw made her freeze.

_Uh oh..._

The box was empty. Its lid was open and lying half on top, half of the water was on the ground forming bubbling puddles, and there was a trail of water slinking away from the box.

"How did it get out of there? It was locked!"

"They are very intelligent creatures, Vers. That's why I told you to keep an eye on it," Yon-Rogg mumbled.

They moved out into the living room, standing beside the box and looking around the room for the creature.

"It couldn't have gotten far," Vers said. "Not on those tiny tentacles-"

A whooshing sound caused both Yon-Rogg and Vers to hit the deck. There was a loud thud as something embedded itself in the wall were Vers's head had been a moment ago. Vers glanced up and behind her, seeing the projectile had been one of her kitchen knives. It swung back and forth, glinting menacingly in the sunlight. Vers and Yon-Rogg, still lying on their stomachs on the floor, peered into the kitchen.

The Squigglyeep was sitting on the counter, twirling another knife in one of its tentacles and some groot-berries in another.

"You have got to be kidding me," Vers muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had terrible toothache and it threw me off my writing game ;A; 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! It was quite tricky to write. In Guardians of the Galaxy 2 the Sovereign High Priestess is able to tell quite a bit about Peter Quill's genealogy just by looking at him. I'm interpreting that as all Sovereign can do it. Just another clue for Vers... which maaaay have some consequences next chapter... because if she were to look up terran... and see what colour of blood they have... well... that's the only clue xD
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes! xx


	13. The Ghost

"Ronan has betrayed us."

Yon-Rogg lifted his chin, startled by the news. The Accuser and he had never seen eye to eye. Yon-Rogg detested the man, thinking him nothing more than an extremist with a thirst for bloodshed and violence. He was emotional, fueled by his rage and demand for vengeance. But even Yon-Rogg had never questioned Ronan's loyalty to the Kree and to the empire. But perhaps he should have? Ronan was a traditionalist who seemed displeased with the direction that Kree society had taken. He subtly voiced this displeasure in meetings with quips and disproving glares, hinting to his philosophy that society should return to more traditional Kree roots, before the Supreme Intelligence's creation. He wanted them brought back to the dark ages. 

Yon-Rogg remained silent, waiting for the Supreme Intelligence to continue. Their back was facing him, green Starforce armour glinting in the dim lights of the simulation. 

"He has sworn on his ancestors that he will destroy Xandar. We cannot that allow that to happen."

"He knows that the treaty has been agreed upon then?" Yon-Rogg said.

He himself had only found out the news. Peace was always favourable, but making it with the Xanderians did not sit easily with him. They were fools who had sided with the Skrulls, who dared to take them in despite all their crimes. It was no better than injecting oneself with poison. The only reason the Skrull hadn't destroyed them from the inside yet was that they offered a shield of protection from the Kree. 

"He does," the Supreme Intelligence said. "He must be stopped. We cannot have him risking this alliance. Despite how powerful we are, against the forces that Thanos has amassed we will... struggle. Starforce Unit 16 was able to discover Thanos's plan before they were killed. He is seeking out the infinity stones. Each one holds significant power, enough to wipe out an entire planet."

The Supreme Intelligence turned to face him. His own face looked back, green eyes instead of gold and white hair in place of sandy brown. And why shouldn't he see himself? He was proud of all he had achieved. He was a hero of the people. A skilled and efficient warrior who would do what had to be done, no matter the cost. His accomplishments were admirable, just as he himself was. 

"Such power can only be trusted in the hands of the Kree. With it, we will be able to bring true peace to the galaxy and crush all of our enemies. Never again will the Kree be made slaves of. Should they fall into Thanos's hands though... he will destroy us."

Yon-Rogg nodded in agreement. 

"Thanos believes that one of the infinity stones is already in our possession," the Supreme Intelligence continued. "Tell me, does this look familiar to you?"

The energy core appeared before him, floating a few inches away. 

"There is an infinity stone inside of it?" Yon-Rogg asked, eyes widening. 

"Others call it the tesseract. It's more powerful than we originally realised. And it is this which has given your future mate all of her powers." A smile formed on the Supreme Intelligence's face. "You have handed us not only an incredibly powerful artefact capable of planetary destruction but also a warrior who wields such powers at the tips of her fingers. Had you not thought to bring her back and vouched for her... none of this would be so. You have done exceptionally well, Commander Yon-Rogg."

Yon-Rogg stood with his hands clasped behind his back, pride swelling within him at the Supreme Intelligence's words. Across from him, a watery, metallic wall appeared, showing reflections of his deeds. 

Vers - no,  _Carol_  - in those blasphemous colours, wires pulsing around her and him on his knees trying to pull her back to them. The core, a gleaming cube of pure energy, glowing in the palm of his hand. Carol trapped in a forcefield, his words crashing her world down around her, weakening her enough for the SI to finally break through to her. 

"Thank you, Supreme Intelligence."

"We promised you that one day Vers and you would be married. That despite her inferior origins, an exception would be made if she was deemed worthy. It would submerge her in our ways, gaining her loyalty and completing her transition to being Kree. It seems now a very perfect reward for your efforts."

Yon-Rogg bristled. He didn't want to view Vers as a prize or reward. What he did for his empire he did so not for himself and reward but for his people. Vers was not something to be gifted to him. 

"You don't like to perceive it like that," the Supreme Intelligence sounded amused, but there was a dangerous edge there. "We are glad that you are... happy with the arrangement but do not forget that emotion is a weakness. That the empire comes first. Vers holds many traits fitting of a Kree: strength, intelligence and power. She will make an excellent bride for you. But all that makes her worthy also makes her a very lethal liability. She's already turned on us once, how can we be certain it won't happen again?"

Yon-Rogg nearly flinched at the threat. Had it came from anyone else he would have ripped them to shreds without hesitation or remorse. Vers was  _his_  and he protected what was his with deadly force. But this was the Supreme Intelligence, their deity and leader. It had protected them for centuries, helped them flourish into the strong and proud race that they were. He was helpless against it. If it wanted Vers dead... he would be powerless to stop it. 

"Vers is loyal to the Kree," Yon-Rogg said quietly, choosing his words carefully. "The last time she fell from us was due to the Skrulls intervention. All that knew of Vers connection to C-53 has been eliminated. Although Ronan failed to completely destroy C-53 the planet has suffered heavy damaged, particularly the location of Vers Terran life. Most if not all evidence will have been destroyed. There is no paper trail for her to find."

"Yet you have your doubts," the Supreme Intelligence challenged. 

The silvery mirror rippled, new images playing out on it. He saw Vers requesting him to stay at her home, wanting his comfort as she struggled with her dreams. Dreams of her past. The image changed and he saw himself facing the mirror, the red Blood Carrier in his hand, his fingers stroking it reverently. He saw Carol - no, Vers - dressed in her Starforce uniform, wearing gold, red and blue. He saw Vers reaction to the Sovereign they had saved, how her beliefs had hit a little too close to home. And finally, he saw Carol standing in the forcefield he had trapped her in on the  _Hellion_.

_I've found clues before, I can find them again,_ Carol's voice echoed. A threat. A promise. 

"Carol Danvers can never be reborn," the Supreme Intelligence said darkly. "You say you've eliminated the greatest threats to her finding out about her past but the truth is that  _you_  are the biggest risk. You kept her weak Terran blood out of sentimentality and admiration for a woman who would have been an enemy to our nation. You took a major risk by not changing her uniform colours back to Kree, hoping you could use it to reaffirm her contempt of the Skrull. You lost your temper when she synthesised with others who wish to flee from empires. You Yon-Rogg, are giving Carol Danvers's ghost all the clues she needs to be resurrected!" 

Yon-Rogg swallowed hard, shaken and ashamed. He lowered his head, unable to hold the Supreme Intelligence's gaze. 

"I won't let her discover the truth," Yon-Rogg muttered. 

The Supreme Intelligence quirked an eyebrow. "I know you won't. If you do... it will be the last thing you ever do. Accomplishes or not. As it stands you are Vers main tether to Hala and the Kree. Make sure she stays tethered and both of you will live happy lives. We shattered the star for you so you could rebuild her in our image. Do  _not_  fail us."

Yon-Rogg nodded, his voice lost. 

"Find Ronan and eliminate him. He must not be allowed to hinder Kree-Xanderian relations. Such faithlessness and insubordination cannot go unpunished. Had Ronan believed in our judgement he would know that the time to eradicate the Xanderians for their crimes will come, once the more prominent danger to our empire has been dealt with."

"For the good of all Kree," Yon-Rogg whispered. 

* * *

When Yon-Rogg got home, he found Vers curled up on the couch. It was late, she had waited up for him. He shook his head, a soft smile on his face as he knelt down beside her. He gently brushed the strands of golden hair that hid her face from view. Carefully, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He tried not to remember the last time he had carried her like this, unconscious and clad in gold, red and blue.

Due to the unfortunate  _incident_  with the Squigglyeep, Vers apartment was in a bit of a state. He had insisted that she stay with him until the repairs were finished in a few days. She had agreed, provided he promise never to attempt to catch and cook another meal for them again. He was also to inform her of all Kree courting rituals  _before_ he attempted to do them. Her apartment was the first causality and she didn't want a repeat event. Really, it hadn't been his fault. If Vers had kept an eye on the blasted thing like he had told her to it never would have escaped and wreaked havoc in the first place.

Yon-Rogg placed Vers down, flinging the quilt over her. He sat on the edge of the bed, admiring her with wistful eyes. She looked beautiful, sun-spelt locks tussled from sleep, nose twitching, brow furrowed and her mouth opened as she lightly snored. To have her here in his home, knowing she was his and he was hers, filled him with contentment and joy. For so many years he had wanted to kiss her and hold her, and now he could. He didn't have to hide how he felt about her. He leaned over her, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead before moving away to sit on the large window ledge, his legs stretched out and back resting against the wall.

Most of Hala was in darkness, a few lights shining like stars in the silhouettes of the buildings. Strands of silver moonlight broke through gaps in the cities ceilings, casting a heavenly light on patches of the lower levels. Yon-Rogg watched them, mind wandering off as his fingers idly fiddled with the necklace around his neck. He pulled the Blood Carrier containing Carol's blood out from under his shirt, holding the vial delicately between his fingers.

The Supreme Intelligence had been right. Keeping it had been a mistake, a weakness. He had been a beguiled fool trying to have more when he already had so much. Vers was his, Carol... would never be. She was a part of Vers that had to be buried. It didn't matter how much he had admired her for her bravery. He had to let go of all parts of her or risk losing  _everything_. 

Yon-Rogg opened a panel in the window, casting a quick glance to the high drop below. He caressed the vial one final time before he went to throw it out. A small hand wrapped around his, stopping him. Yon-Rogg turned around. He hadn't even heard Vers sneak up on him.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. 

"Nothing." The lie was cringeworthy to his own ears. He cleared his throat, looking away from her. 

"Really?" Vers said, unimpressed. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "So you weren't about to chuck the Blood Carrier out of the thirtieth window and potentially knock out some poor, innocent bystander who happens to be out for a midnight stroll?"

"I shouldn't have this," Yon-Rogg said tightly. 

"Why not? You had no problem with it before, what's changed?"

_Everything_ , he wanted to say. He couldn't carry it with him, he never should have in the first place. He had allowed an enemy - for that was what Carol was, even if she had been misled by Mar-Vell - to leave such an impression on him that he would risk carrying a piece her with him everywhere. His possessiveness and feelings for Vers had made him a romantic fool, wanting to carry out his people's traditions properly and fully, even knowing it could never be fully done. He couldn't carry out the marriage ceremony using her Terran blood. 

He felt like a fool. A fool in love and spellbound by a ghost. Selfish creature that he was, he had wanted every single part of her as his own.

"I only knew her for an incredibly short time." Two minutes, really. "I have no right to carry her blood with me."

"And yet," Vers drawled. "You do. You loved her, didn't you?"

Yon-Rogg frowned, eyes firmly on the city skyline.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? That all it takes is one moment... one action... to be utterly bewitched by another? If so then... yes, maybe I was. If only a little."

He could see Vers reflection in the window. She was wearing one of his white nightrobes. It was far too big for her and she had wrapped the white cord from one of his housecoats around her waist to keep it from hanging open. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, wisps of sadness and pity for his plight. It made him feel sick, this twisted situation. He didn't deserve sympathy from Vers, not about this. 

"There's nothing wrong with holding onto a part of someone you loved, Yon," Vers said softly, reaching out and taking his hands, the blood vial between them. 

"There is plenty wrong with it, Vers," Yon-Rogg said, finally looking at her. There was more wrong with it than she would ever know. "It's the past and it must be let go off. It holds us back. It makes us vulnerable."

If he had let go of the past, had let go of Carol completely, then the Supreme Intelligence would not have berated him. There would have been no risk to Vers finding out the truth, at least not on his end. He had been playing with fire. He needed to fix this. Fix it before he lost Vers for good... fix it before he endangered her further. For if she could not be loyal to the Kree... he didn't want to think about it. 

"I don't believe that. The past is what makes us who we are today," Vers said strongly. 

"The past is the past and its better left there," he gave her a chiding look, knowing it was not just him she was referring to. "That goes for both of us."

Vers shook her head, a small smile on her face. She climbed onto the window sill and straddled Yon's waist, her knees at either side of him. 

"You know you're annoyingly stubborn, right?" 

"Something we have in common then," Yon-Rogg said. He traced the curve of her face with two fingers, admiring her dark eyes. "We have to let go of the past, live in the present and plan for the future. That is our way." 

"Oh, I don't know," Vers mused, a playful glint in her eyes. Her hands slipped over his shoulder, her fingers twirling the curls at the base of his neck. "I can think of a few good reasons to take a little trip down memory road. Like... this..." 

She kissed him softly and he opened his mouth to her, deepening the kiss with a heated groan. He pulled away briefly to growl her name against her lips. Her fingers trailed down to the front of his shirt and she grabbed his collar, gently pulling him back to her so she could kiss him again and again and again. Each kiss was slow, both of them taking their time, enjoying the shivers of pleasure every brush of their lips gave them.

When Vers rocked her hips into his, Yon-Rogg pulled back with a groan, his head thumping against the wall. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, savouring the sensation as she continued her leisurely but firm movements. Instinctively, he rolled his own hips forward to meet hers. Hearing Vers satisfied moan made him open his eyes. He swooped forward to kiss her again before planing a trail of kisses from her lips to her ear.

"Vers," his sounded breathless. 

"Yes, Commander?" 

Vers slipped her hands under his shirt, her fingers fanning out and sliding up his muscles, exploring them. Her touch was warm on his chilled skin.

"We can't be doing this right now."

"Why not?" Her fingers stilled and she pulled back to look at him, a question in her eyes. 

"You're driving me mad and if we don't stop I will not want to," Yon-Rogg said, his voice gruff, strained with want.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Traditionally-"

Vers put her finger on his lip. Dryly, she said, "I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this tradition."

Yon-Rogg kissed her finger, resisting the urge to slip it into his mouth to caress with his tongue. He wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling it away and holding it to her chest. 

"Once Kree begin a courtship they have to wait until after the marriage to consummate their love in more... intimate ways."

"I knew I wasn't gonna like it," Vers huffed. 

Yon-Rogg chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her over to his bed. Vers pulled back the covers and slipped under them. She gave him a confused look when he didn't join her.

"Are you not coming to bed?"

"I'm going to go in for a shower first," Yon-Rogg replied, stretching his arms.

"I take it you wouldn't be interested in me joining you then?" Vers asked, smiling coyly.

He gave her a mock scowl. "Vers, stop trying to tempt me."

The Collective knows, she was tempting enough when she wasn't trying to seduce him.

"I'm not tempting you." Vers laughed. "Just testing your will power, Commander. You pass, flying colours."

Yon-Rogg rolled his eyes and headed in for the shower. He stripped off his clothes and folded them onto the counter by the sink. He placed the two Blood Carrier vials on top of his clothes. Ideally, his fingers moved to the blue vial.

It had meant so much to him for Vers to give him this. She didn't know it was his own blood, as far as she was aware it was hers and his, already mixed. It was this blood that they would use for their marriage ceremony. This blood that would bind them forever. The red blood was not needed... and yet...

Yon-Rogg cursed, putting the vial down with more force than intended. He scolded Vers often enough for lack of control of her emotions and desire to uncover the past, yet he himself was just as guilty. How can a mentor teach a student when he doesn't practise what he preached?

Yon-Rogg had his shower, got dressed in his bedrobes then returned to the room. Vers had fallen asleep but she was restless, accursed dreams plaguing her. He lay down beside her and pulled her into his chest, squeezing her tightly. It infuriated him knowing her slumber was being disturbed, that her waking hours were tired and fearful of sleep consuming her, bringing her dreams.

Yon-Rogg hushed her, offering her what comfort he could.

He wished he could pluck the dreams from her head and end them. They made him feel powerless. Like Carol was still in there somewhere, still fighting against him, trying to thwart him.

Her threat came unbidden, darkening his eyes and his soul.

_...live knowing that one day, I will find out the truth. And I will make you suffer for this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toothaches gone~* Thank you for all the comments! I'll respond to them shortly ^_^ 
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Drama will be kicking off pretty soon ;A; Angst is coming...


	14. The Betrayer

Vers awakened in the middle of the night.

She was wrapped in Yon-Rogg's embrace, his face tucked into the crook of her neck. She squirmed in his tight grip, managing to turn around to face him. He was still asleep, mouth slightly agape. She smiled, enjoying being able to admire him unabashedly. Even asleep he made her heartache. It had always registered with her that he was handsome, perhaps a little too handsome for his own good. She wished she could see his eyes, startling shades the colours of golden wheat, unusual and rare on Hala but a highly sought after trait. She hated them as much as she loved them. When they were looking at her she found it almost impossible to say no to him - she never wanted him to know just how difficult it was, to know just how much power he had over her.

Vers sighed contently, worming her way further into his embrace. From this close, she could feel the steady rhythm of his heart and smell the fresh mint berries soap he liked to use.

Her fingers trailed up his chest, finding the scandalously low opening of his robes - not that she minded. Absentmindedly, her fingers twirled the hairs on his exposed chest. It wasn't long before Yon-Rogg roused, his hand moving between them to catch her hand and pull it away.

"Go to sleep, Vers." Yon-Rogg muttered.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Of the billions of Kree who could have been my mate I get stuck with the one who has no respect for the fine art of sleeping," Yon-Rogg grumbled.

Vers punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm not your mate yet," Vers teased. "And after that squiddy... thing incident I'm starting to doubt whether or not you're suitable enough."

That seemed to wake him up. Yon-Rogg wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so she was beneath him. She returned his glare with an innocent grin. Slowly, she slipped her hands over his shoulders, clasping them and bringing him closer "Problem Commander?"

"I'm starting to think I've been too soft on you," Yon-Rogg muttered against her lips. "Do you really think you can get away with teasing me like that?"

"I know I can," Vers challenged. "I am your favourite after all."

"I'm the only one with enough patience to deal with you," Yon-Rogg said smugly.

Vers wrinkled her nose at him, letting him have his petty victory.

Yon-Rogg smirked and leaned down to kiss her. His lips had barely brushed hers when his communicator began bleeping frantically. Vers groaned in frustration when he rolled off of her, already she missed the coolness of his body. She watched him read the message, a frown falling on her face when she saw the way he tensed and the concern on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hala is on lockdown."

* * *

There had been an explosion on the Upper Levels. A Starforce weaponry facility had been destroyed, five Starforce agents were injured but thankfully no lives were lost - yet. The fire was still being tackled when the reports had come through, so there was still no confirmation on whether it was an accident or something more sinister. As it was a military establishment, it was being treated as highly suspicious until proven otherwise. A necessary precaution in such troubled times.

The streets were eerily quiet as Yon-Rogg and Vers made their way to the Upper Levels. An instant curfew had been put in place, no citizens would be allowed to leave their dwellings until the circumstances of the explosion were understood. Anyone who was still out had to make their way home immediately or be brought in for questioning. Law enforcement officers armed to the teeth could be seen patrolling the city in higher numbers than ever. The large screens dotted around the city were glowing red, an emergency warning on it explaining to the citizens the cares they should take.

_Stay indoors. Report anything suspicion. Remain calm._

It had been a long time since Hala had gone on lockdown. Yon-Rogg had only seen it happen twice before, once when he was a child and again when he was a teenage recruit at the military academy. Both times had been drills. This would be Vers first time experiencing a lockdown. She seemed unsettled by it, unused to such an ominous feeling hanging in the air of the Under Levels. Hala was the heart of the Empire, its civilian city buried deep within the earth and protected by their military patrolling the aboveground. It should be the safest place in the galaxy. Now it felt like danger could be lurking around every corner.

Yon-Rogg kept a close eye on Vers, his entire body tensed. He hoped it was nothing but an accident. His gut told him otherwise.

Most of the fire had been put out by the time he and Vers got to the site, the Blaze Bots having been quick to react. They were a small army of variously sized droids, decorated with bright green and white strips, red flashing lights speckled across their bodies. They flew around the building, extinguishing the fires with water sprays and canons that were attached beneath their metallic bodies. Unfortunately, despite their efforts, the interior of the building was heavily damaged, blackened with soot and burned debris. It looked highly unstable and the chances of any of the equipment and resources having survived were slim.

"Commander!" Att-Lass called out, running over to them.

"Att-Lass, report," Yon-Rogg said.

"We were treating it as an accident due to the high volumes of explosives stored within the facility. However, a witness said they saw a suspicious person entering the building shortly before the explosion. They were dressed in Starforce attire but from what they described of it, that person isn't anywhere near qualified to enter this part of the base."

The different uniforms that operatives in the military wore symbolised their rank and often their stations. It allowed for easy identification and the proper respects to be paid. Certain parts of the base were off limits to those of lower ranks, so finding such an officer in this section was a case for suspicion.

"We'll have to find this individual. They're our best lead," Yon-Rogg said. "Att-Lass. I want you, Bronn-Char and Korath to scout out the area and look for anything suspicious. See if you can find the suspect. Report back here at..." Yon-Rogg trailed off, noticing the way Att-Lass flinched at the mention of his teammate. "What's wrong?"

"Bronn-Char isn't here yet," Att-Lass replied hesitantly. "I've tried contacting him but he won't answer."

Yon-Rogg frowned and attempted to contact their fellow teammate through his gauntlets communicator. There was no reply. Yon-Rogg shook his head, displeased that a member of his unit was being tardy. Especially under such circumstances. It was unprofessional, inexcusable and would not go unpunished.

"I'll deal with him later," Yon-Rogg grit out. "Start the scout. Vers, you're with me."

With the fire subsided, Vers and Yon-Rogg were able to enter the building. They activated their helmets and masks, preventing them from inhaling the smoke and any dangerous toxins in the air. Yon-Rogg used his gravitational manipulators to create a forcefield above them, protecting them from any falling wreckage. After a thorough investigation, they had found one clue, fragments of a remote-controlled bomb.

"This definitely wasn't an accident," Vers said, inspecting the device. "It's too damaged to tell where it came from."

Yon-Rogg took the charred device from Vers. "The forensics units might be able to able to work out where it's from. If they can then we might be able to figure out who is responsible for this."

"Do you think it might be Skrulls?"

"Possibly," Yon-Rogg said, his eyes growing dark. "But if that is the case then that means they've infiltrated Hala."

Until they had solid evidence of a culprit, they could draw no solid conclusions. When they found out was responsible there would be no mercy. There had been no wars or battles waged of Hala for centuries. This was the sanctuary of all Kree. A safe place they could call home and practise the Kree ways of life. This attack had jeopardised that safety, brought the battle to safe soil, the very heart and soul of Kree. It would not be tolerated.

They left the decrepit building and deactivated their helmets.

"I'm going to have to head back to headquarters and assign an appropriate team for this investigation," Yon-Rogg said, running a hand through his hair.

"Why can't we do it?"

"We have another mission, one more pressing. I want you to patrol the area with the others, look for clues and anyone suspicious until I get back with a new team to take over."

Vers nodded and headed off. Yon-Rogg watched her go, making sure she was with Korath and Att-Lass before heading to Headquarters.

* * *

"On a scale from one to ten, how much trouble do you think, Bronn-Char is in?"

"Twelve," Att-Lass replied.

Vers and Att-Lass were standing on the ramp leading up to the  _Hellion_. With the attack the previous night, Starforce Headquarters was on full alert. Hala was still on lockdown, the streets deserted except for law enforcers ensuring everyone remain indoors. It felt like the entire city was holding its breath, waiting for the axe to drop. The tension was straining. Vers could only imagine how difficult it was for the civilians who had no clue as to what was going on.

"I think Bronn-Char's trying to steal your title as the latecomer of the team."

"I was late once," Att-Lass muttered.

"And Yon-Rogg and Korath never let you forget it."

"Speaking of the Commander," Att-Lass said, slyly changing the topic. "I never got the chance to say congratulations. You cost me 50 credits! I knew you'd get together but I thought it'd be a while, all things considering."

Vers hushed him. "What if someone hears?"

They hadn't made any official announcement, it was far too soon for that. She wasn't embarrassed or shy about her relationship, but she wasn't sure how Yon-Rogg would feel about people knowing. It was still early days. It was something they would need to discuss.

"Everyone already knows," Att-Lass replied. "Did you really think Bronn-Char would keep his mouth shut when he has the biggest piece of gossip in ages?"

Vers winced, she supposed it was big news. Yon-Rogg was something of a celebrity and had been a very desirable bachelor. Everyone would be curious about his love life. Considering in all the years she had known him he had never endeavoured to have any kind of relationship or fling, finding out he was suddenly with someone would be a surprise to everyone.

"Cheers to Bronn-Char," Vers said blandly.

Att-lass smiled. "I think most people suspected it would happen sooner or later. Yon-Rogg may be good at concealing his emotions, but I don't think anyone is good enough to hide feelings that strong."

"I wasn't aware."

Att-Lass snorted. "Are you joking?"

Vers was saved from answering when they spotted Bronn-Char. He was stumbling through the crowds of bustling operatives on the flight deck, trying to make his way to the  _Hellion_. He nearly bumped into one of the enginers just as he reached the ramp.

"Excuse me, young lady, " Bronn-Char said, wincing under the women's glare. "Sorry I'm late, Team."

"For a man who has our Commander and second-in-command gunning for him, you don't seem very panicked," Vers said, quirking an eyebrow. "We've already been briefed on the mission. Yon-Rogg will be giving you a private briefing."

Which was code for he was getting a ripping into.

"Where were you last night?" Att-Lass asked.

"My communicator is in need of repair. I never got the message," Bronn - Chat said, cringing. "Do you think he is in a pitying mood?"

"It's Yon-Rogg. There is no pity or mercy unless you have blonde hair, dark eyes, and twinkling fists."

Vers scoffed, giving Att-Lass a dirty look.

"He has punished me before, in case you have forgotten."

"You were punished once for endangering yourself. And let's be honest, the real reason was because he was still upset about losing you on Toraf."

"Was still punished."

"Come on, let's get going. I don't think you want to leave Yon-Rogg waiting any longer. Watch out for Korath too. He's been in a bitter mood ever since the Kree-Xander Treaty was announced. He'll probably be breathing down your neck until Vers does something worse. You won't have to wait that long."

Vers slapped Att-Lass's arm.

They entered the ship and headed to the main deck. Korath scowled at them as they entered. Yon-Rogg had his back to them, his hands clasped behind him.

"Finally decided to join us, did you, Bronn-Char?" Yon-Rogg asked, his voice laced with fury. When he turned around his golden eyes fell on Bronn-Char. "My office. Now!"

Vers and Att-Lass winced as Yon-Rogg stormed out of the deck, Bronn-Char following behind him.

"I do not envy him," Vers mumbled, biting her lip.

She hoped Yon-Rogg wouldn't be too hard on Bronn-Char once he found out that it wasn't his fault. He would still get a scolding for not taking better care of his equipment, but it was better than facing the barely suppressed rage that had been shinning in Yon-Rogg's eyes.

Att-Lass took a seat beside Korath. They turned on the ship's engine and began flying them out of the hanger. Vers stood between them, hands restings on the backs of their seats.

"So we're headed to Morag to find and eliminate Ronan," Vers said. "Why is he even headed to Morag? What's there?"

"It's unclear. There are no lifeforms on Morag, it's an oceanic planet with very little land which is regularly swallowed up by the ocean. That will make it easier to find Ronan as there is only one place he could be," Att-Lass explained.

"How many warriors sided with him?" Vers asked.

"We've identified at least seven."

Vers nodded. "Well, give me a shout when we're nearly there. I'm going to go raid the kitchen. Want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Do not touch the melted-gooey wraps," Korath warned sternly, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Those are mine."

"I wouldn't touch your horrid melted-gooey wraps!"

"You always eat them," Att-Lass sighed.

"Snitch."

* * *

When they arrived on Morag, they docked the ship in a well-concealed area, hidden by jagged and obscure rock formations. The planet Morag was not a hospitable one. It was a barren wasteland with dirt infested winds, randomly erupting geysers and dark, thundery clouds. The place was as eerie as it was unwelcoming. It had once been an inhabited planet with a rich and vibrant civilisation, but a global catastrophe had occurred, forcing its natives to flee as the sea levels rose. The only evidence of their previous lives here were the crumbling foundation stones and pillars of their temples and dwellings.

The Starforce team found themselves standing at the bottom of one such temple. A massive structure, surprisingly well in tack though lacking much of its roof.

"Att-Lass, I want you to find elevation. Bronn-Char you go with him and provide cover. Vers, Korath, you're with me on the ground level. If you see Ronan and his followers, eliminate them. Tread with caution team and remember this is a stealth mission." He spared a warning glance at Vers. She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't want any of us joining The Collective but if that is our fate, then we die with honour."

The team nodded then split into their separate units.

Yon-Rogg and Korath had their guns out, pointed forward as they crept into the temple, staying close to the walls and rubble for cover. Vers followed behind them, ready to ignite her photon powers at a seconds notice. Despite the raging winds and blasting waters outside, the temple was spookily quiet. After half an hour of searching, Yon-Rogg halted the team. They took cover behind several large pillars.

"Att-Lass, any sign of them?" Yon-Rogg whispered into his communicator.

No reply came.

"Att-Lass! Do you hear me? Bronn-Char?"

Still no reply.

Yon-Rogg cursed under his breath.

"It could just be the atmosphere interfering with their communication devices. It wouldn't be the first time," Korath supplied.

"I can go and check on them," Vers offered.

"No, no one is going off on their own. We stay in groups."

Vers sighed but complied, knowing that Yon-Rogg was right. They carried on into another chamber, much larger than the one before. At the end of the room was a staircase leading up to a raised platform. There was something glowing on top of it, an almost divine purple light casting shadows on the walls.

"Commander, what is that?" Vers whispered.

Yon-Rogg paused, looking at the artefact unsurely.

"I don't-"

An explosion shook the temple, dust and debris sent hurtling into the air. The team were thrown across the room, landing in the centre. Yon-Rogg quickly activated his gravitational gauntlets to halt the onslaught of rocks shooting towards them. They all spluttered and coughed as dust filled their lungs. Quickly, they got to their feet and turned to the source.

The staircase and the platform had been decimated, in its place stood Ronan. The strange artefact, a glowing orb, was now in the palm of his hand. In the other hand, he held the Cosmic-Rod, a massive war hammer favoured by The Accusers. An ancient weapon of the Kree.

Vers, Yon-Rogg and Korath stood back to back, their weapons trained on the enemies lurking in the shadows. Yon-Rogg faced Ronan, his weapon aimed at his head.

"Commander Yon-Rogg, I have been expecting you and your team," Ronan said conversationally. "I take it this is your mate, the infamous Vers?"

Vers rolled her eyes. So even The Accuser knew of her relationship with Yon-Rogg? When they got back to the ship she and Bronn-Char were going to be having some very choice words.

"Famous," Yon-Rogg corrected. "Which is more than I can say for you."

"You and I don't have to be enemies, Commander. You and your team can assist me in bringing true glory to the Kree. We will  _never_  cower before our enemies as the Supreme Intelligence has reduced us to."

"The Supreme Intelligence is what has made us strong!"

"Wrong!" Ronan bellowed. "It has made us weak. It wants us to join hands with the enemy! How long before it extends such courtesy to the Skrulls? If we were strong we would have brought Kree justice to them years ago."

"By justice, you mean blowing them all to pieces," Yon-Rogg spat.

"I seem to recall you calling upon my service on C-53 not so long ago," Ronan replied.

Vers flinched, startled by that knowledge.

She wanted to protest, to deny that Yon-Rogg would call upon the Accusers. They were nothing but extremists, a terrible faction of the Kree Empire that should not exist. She had never agreed with them and it infuriated her that the empire still employed them. Yon-Rogg despised them and held a particular disliking for Ronan - as did most.

Yon-Rogg was the stark opposite of Ronan. The Accuser was merciless, relished blood-shed and glorified war. Yon-Rogg preferred peaceful solutions. He went out of his way and risked his life to ensure the safety of civilians, even those of the enemy. He didn't enjoy hurting people as Ronan did.

When Yon-Rogg didn't deny Ronan's words, Vers heart broke a little. She shook her head, scolding herself. She didn't know anything about the circumstances. She knew that sometimes horrible calls had to be for the greater good. If Yon-Rogg had made that choice then there had been no other options. He wouldn't needlessly send in a wave of destruction.

Her reassurances did nothing to ease the wrongness of it all.

"My methods are deemed brutal, sever, yet this entire time I have been held back. You all called me a terrorist... extremist... zealot. You scorned my contributions yet your false God applauded my actions, for even it knew what true Kree justice was. When your pitiful, cowardly tactics failed it was I who cleaned up your messes." Ronan slowly strode down the rubble. "Once I give Thanos this orb, he will destroy Xander for me. Our ancestors will be avenged."

"Are you crazy?" Vers scoffed. "Thanos wants to destroy half of the population of the galaxy! That includes the Kree!"

"Perhaps that is not such a bad thing," Ronan said. "If Thanos and his armies are able to breach Hala to carry out such an act, then it only proves how far we have fallen. From the ashes, we will rebuild ourselves, stronger than before by bringing back our old ways."

Vers shook her head, hardly believing the nonsense she was hearing. She could feel Yon-Rogg had tensed beside her and could imagine the wrath on his face.

"I do not wish to waste such valuable assets so I will give you and your team one final chance, Commander. Join me... and help me for the good of all Kree. Or perish."

"Is the perishing supposed to be the bad option?" Vers quipped. "Cause spending any more time with you seems like a punishment."

"Vers," Yon-Rogg sighed.

"Destroy them," Ronan growled.

Ronan's men crept forward from the shadows. They were Sakaarans, heavily armoured and holding massive blasters. The creatures were often a part of large scale Kree military operations, usually restricted to the battlefield. They were skilled fighters and expert marksmen.

Before any of them got the chance to shoot, a snipers shot flew from above, striking down three of them. Vers breathed a sigh of relief. Att-Lass and Bronn-Char had come to their aid. With that comfort in mind, Vers summoned her powers and launched a photon blast at the Sakaaran's running towards her. She heard Yon-Rogg firing his gun, taking down the ones approaching him. Beside her, Korath unsheathed his energy swords.

"There's a lot more than seven men!" Vers hissed.

"I can see that," Yon-Rogg gritted, punching a warrior who had managed to get close to him. He used his gravitational gauntlets to send five Sakaarens flying backwards, smashing them against a decaying wall. "That means Ronan had been planning this treason for much longer than we realised."

"He has."

Vers's heart jolted when Korath spoke those words. She whirled around only to be met with Korath's blade slicing towards her. She narrowly avoided it but received a swift kick in the face. Vers fell to the ground, agony bursting through her head, making everything spin.

The world seemed to slow down, the explosions, gunshots and battle cries a distant echo. She saw Yon-Rogg turn around, confusion on his face as he saw her on the ground, blood pouring from her nose and head. Just like her, he hadn't expected Korath's betrayal. He had no time to react as Korath rammed an energy blade straight through his stomach. Yon-Rogg fell to his knees, gasping.

Vers felt like it was her who had been stabbed.

"Why?" Yon-Rogg gritted out.

"Ronan is right. The Supreme Intelligence is a disease. For the good of all Kree, this is the only way," Korath said, raising his blade in the air for the finishing blow. "I am sorry, Commander."

Vers gritted her teeth, fury coursing through her. Her powers surged to the surface, her body radiating with pure energy. The power inhibitor on her neck crackled and sparked under the pressure as she drew more power than ever before. With a scream, Vers raised her arms and photon blasted Korath. He was sent crashing into the wall, along with a group of Sakaaren's who had gotten in the way. Unable to control her anger, her powers kept firing, powerful beams of light slicing in sharp zig-zags across the walls and ceiling. Rocks shattering to the ground from what was left of the ceiling, sent Ronan's men running for shelter.

Vers finally managed to bring her powers back uncontrol. She panted, straining to sit up. Everything was shaking, rubble falling all around them.

The temple was collapsing.

"We have what we need. Move out!" Ronan shouted. Without any fear of the quaking temple and falling debris, he strode out of the temple the way he had come in, orb and hammer securely in his hands.

Vers struggled to her feet, her body aching and vision blurring. She tried to shake it off and made her way over to Yon-Rogg. He was lying on his back, blood soaking through his armour. She felt sick with worry, fear clutching onto her heart.

"Yon-Rogg?" Vers whispered, feeling his pulse. It was slowing down, she could barely feel it. "No. No, don't you dare, Yon! You don't get to die!"

Vers moved behind him, slipping her arms under his and dragged him towards the exit. All around her geysers erupted from the floors, sending rocks and water into the air. The roar of the falling stones was deafening. Vers managed to pull Yon-Rogg out and get him a safe distance, just as the temple finally caved in on itself. She dropped to her knees beside him, pushing down hard on his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Vers!"

"Bronn-Char!" Vers turned her head, seeing Bronn-Char racing towards her. "We need to get him to the ship and into one of the healing pods. It's his only chance!"

Bronn-Char picked Yon-Rogg up into his arms and the two raced through the fields of rocks and geysers to where the ship lay in wait. Bronn-Char laid Yon-Rogg inside the healing pod. It was an oval shaped egg with a glass covering and padded interior. It drew energy from anulax battery and accelerated the bodies natural healing properties.

"He's going to need blood as well," Vers said, hurrying over to the blood storage unit.

She entered the code and grabbed a large metal cylinder from inside. It was labelled with Yon-Rogg's name. She quickly inserted it into a panel in the healing pod then went about attaching the blood ports and tubes to Yon-Rogg's body. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Once she was done, she gave Yon-Rogg a quick kiss on the cheek, her fingers tenderly stroking his forehead.

"Don't die," Vers whispered in his ear. "Or I swear I'll never marry you."

She activated the pod, the glass cover sliding into place.

Bronn-Char watched her quietly. "What happened?"

"Korath betrayed us," Vers whispered, her voice seething. "Where's Att-Lass?"

"We got separated when the temple started collapsing."

"I need to go find him," Vers said.

"You can't go alone," Bronn-Char protested.

"I need you to stay here with Yon-Rogg. I'm going to go find Att-Lass and bring him in."

"Vers!"

Vers wasn't in the mood for negotiating. "Since Yon-Rogg is unable to lead and Korath is no longer on our side that puts me in charge. Stay here and tend to Yon, that's an order."

Vers left without another word. She would have to try and send a message to Headquarters first and fill them in on the situation. Despite the communication issues, the ship's communicator should be able to get through to them as it was much more powerful. She hurried into the main deck and threw herself into the pilot seat, dialling in the codes. She had only gotten a few digits in when an emergency transmission came through.

A hologram flared to life.

It was Bronn-Char.

"Bronn-Char what's wrong?" Vers asked worriedly. She had only just left him. Had Yon-Rogg's state worsened?

"Vers! Oh, thank The Collective," Bronn-Char said, relieved. He blinked suddenly, taking in the sight of the blood dripping from her face. "What happened to your face? Vers, where is the Commander?"

Vers frowned, giving him an alarmed look. "What do you mean where is Yon-Rogg? He's in the medical bay with you!"

Bronn-Char looked stricken, shaking his head. His eyes were wide with panic. "Vers, I'm still on Hala! I was on my way to the fire at Headquarters when someone attacked me. By the time I came to the team was already gone!"

Vers didn't give him time to say anything else. She bolted from her seat, racing through the corridors towards the medical bay. Her mind was focused on one thing. 

She had to get to Yon-Rogg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a long chapter to write *flops onto floor*
> 
> Damn Korath ¬_¬ Since he ends up with Ronan in Gotg I thought I'd incorporate that into the story. I wonder who is reeeeeally with Yon-Rogg if Bronn-Char is still on Hala. The clue is in the first words he speaks in this chapter, if you want a clue - though I think its probs obvious xD Which also means... more angst is on its way ;A;
> 
> Morag is the planet at the start of Guardians of the Galaxy, which contains the orbs which contains an infinity crystal - not that the Kree are aware of that yet.


	15. The Skrull

Bronn-Char had been simed.

Vers would wager that the fire back at Headquarters had been a distraction to allow the Skrull to penetrate Starforce. She felt foolish for not having realised the rouse. She ran as fast as she could, boots stomping loudly down the metal corridor. She would never forgive herself if the Skrulls had succeeded in killing or further hurting Yon-Rogg. Even if she hadn't known the truth, it was still her that had left him alone. Hooked up to the healing pod, unconscious and badly injured, he would have no way to defend himself. He was completely vulnerable.

_Please be okay, Yon..._

Vers burst into the medical bay, arms raised and powered up.

Leaning against Yon-Rogg's healing pod was the Skrull in its true form, one of her moosey-shakes in his hand, the straw pulled to into his lips. It was a startling sight and for a moment she was hit by something like déjà vu. She shook it off, her anger surging at his laid back demeanour. He had some nerve to act as if he was right at home in their ship. Like he was a friend stopping by for a visit and not an imposter and interloper.

Vers quickly scanned Yon-Rogg for new injuries. She found no indication that he had been disturbed since she had left him. The panic that had a vice-like grip on her heart lessened a little. He was safe now. She would die before she let anything else happen to him. He had always looked out for her and protected her. Now it was her turn. 

"Get away from him," Vers growled.

"Easy there, I haven't hurt him," the Skrull said, his voice an easy drawl. "I just want to talk."

"Then start talking."

"Do you know who I am?"

Vers frowned, narrowing her eyes as she looked the Skrull over. He did look familiar now that she thought about it. He looked like the Skrull General Talos. But that was impossible, he had been declared dead.

"You're Talos, the Skrull General. Our records say that you were killed."

"Your Commander certainly gave it his best shot," Talos said, casting a bitter glance at Yon-Rogg.

Vers gritted her teeth at his sneering tone, her powers glowing brighter. 

It was  _this_  Skrull who had orchestrated the ambush on Toraf.  _This_  Skrull who had kidnapped her and turned her against Yon-Rogg, her team and her empire. He had taken her free-will, sullied her uniform, marred her name and insulted everything that Starforce represented. He had led countless attacks against the Kree, injuring and killing more innocent lives than she would ever know. He was a monster.

"Do you remember meeting me?" Talos asked, tilting his head.

Truthfully, she did not. She knew she had met him, but anything beyond the Toraf briefing was a painful, hazy blur. According to the report, she had been sent on her own to retrieve Soh-Lar, an undercover spy who had valuable information. It had been a trap and Sor-Lar had been Talos in disguise. He had incapacitated her while the rest of the team had fought off a Skrull ambush. They had been lucky to escape.

Vers hesitation was enough of a confirmation for Talos.

"You don't."

"A small mercy," Vers quipped.

Talos shook his head. "Not as much as you might think."

"What do you want, Talos?"

"What I'm going to tell you will be hard to believe, but I need you to listen and take it all into consideration."

He placed the moosey-shake down on the counter behind him then held up his hands, showing that they were empty. 

"I'm unarmed. I'm on my own. I risked everything to infiltrate Hala to get on to your team so that I could speak with you. Let that speak volumes of the value of my word. I am not here to hurt you... or them." Talos gestured with his head to Yon-Rogg, his nose twitching in disdain. "You think you know who I am. You don't. But even more so you don't know who you are."

"I know who I am," Vers said confidently, lifting her chin. "I am Vers of Starforce. A noble warrior hero of the Kree who fights to defend the weak."

Talos gave her a pitying look.

"Your name is not Vers. It is Carol Danvers. You are a Terran from Earth. You were a pilot working on Project Pegasus."

"You really think I'll fall for those lies?" Vers asked in disbelief. "Surely, you can come up with a more believable story than that?"

She would not fall for their tricks but she couldn't deny how her stomach twisted at the word 'Terran'. Shira's words came back to her like a haunting whisper. She hadn't told anyone what the Sovereign had told her, not even Yon-Rogg. Was it a coincidence that Talos mentioned it now? Considering how many planets and species there were in the galaxy was that even possible?

"The truth is sometimes the hardest story to believe. But its always the one that should be told," Talos said. "What do you know of your life before Hala?"

"That's none of your business."

"I know that you have no memories prior to the blood transfusion. That's a very rare thing for the Kree, they _hate_ sharing their blood. Even to save their own kind."

"Because monsters like you used to harvest it against our wills!" Vers snarled.

She knew her history, she knew why the Kree guarded their blood so fiercely. They had no choice. Other creatures wanted it for themselves and would stop at nothing to get it. For centuries Krees had been haunted down and drained of it. It was why there were so many strict rules and laws put in place to protect it. To protect their species.

Talos nodded his head, a sombreness overcoming him.

"Yes, the Skrull did steal Kree blood - many creatures have and still do. And we've done much worse than that. I won't deny that my people have a dark history that we're not proud of. There isn't an empire in history that doesn't have blood and greed staining their hands. But that's not who we are anymore. There's hardly any of us left. We're a dying race who just wants to live. To be reunited with our loved ones. To have a place to call home, to be safe."

"You have a funny way of showing that," Vers replied. "You infiltrate planets and take them over from the inside, destroying them piece by piece."

"No," Talos said heatedly, anger swelling his chest. "That's propaganda and lies. That's what the Supreme Intelligence and your superiors tell you and the civilians to keep your hatred for us alive. To make you fearful so you won't think twice about striking us. They want us extinguished like vermin. Because we will not bend to their will. And we're not the only ones they're doing it to. Anyone who does not bow to the Supreme Intelligence is deemed a threat that must be vanquished."

Vers blasted the wall beside Talos. He backed away, eyes widening.

"I've had enough of your lies, Skrull. If that's all you have to say then we have no reason to prolong this conversation."

She would not stand here and listen to such loathful accusations about the Kree, not from anyone and _especially_ not a Skrull. The Kree were defending themselves from an enemy who had sought to destroy them for over a thousand years. The Kree were stopping a species that wanted to take over any world they could get their claws into.

"Why do you have no memories of your time before Hala?" Talos asked. She could hear the edge of fear in his voice now. He was wary of her, he knew that she wasn't buying his lies and that her patience was wearing thin.

"I lost them when Skrulls attacked me and left me for dead," Vers spat.

"You have no memories because the Supreme Intelligence doesn't want you to know who you really are. That you were a Terran. That your powers don't come from them, that they came from the energy core that Dr Wendy Lawson made, a woman who was your friend and mentor. You destroyed the energy core to stop it from falling into the hands of the Kree."

"You're a liar!" Vers shouted, feeling fury and frustration build up inside her. "I am a Kree. My blood is blue-"

"Because they drained you of every drop of Terran blood that you had and replaced it with their own!" Talos interjected. "You would have died without it and they wanted you alive to use you as a weapon."

Vers felt a chill sweep through her.

She could feel herself getting more and more upset, little jigsaw pieces that had been floating in her mind clicking together in all the places that she didn't want them to, in ways that they shouldn't. Her instincts were to reject everything brashly, to strike Talos down for saying such things. Yet everything he said... struck a chord within her. 

 _You... are not quite Kree._ There was the blue blood of the Kree running through her - Yon-Rogg's blood. _There's a bit of Terran in you I believe._ If what Talos said was true then she had Terran parents, making her a Terran. _And something else not quite... natural._  The energy of the core flowing through her, giving her her powers.

 _No,_ Vers thought, shaking her head.  _It's Skrull manipulations. Don't let them trick you again._

 _But why does it all make sense?_ Another voice, her own voice, insisted. She pushed it to the side with a furious snarl.

"You think you're fighting for the right side... you're not, Carol."

"Don't call me that," Vers whispered, seething. "My name is Vers!"

"How many times did they tell you that before you finally believed it?" Talos took something out of his pocket. It was a portable hologram-projector. "I have something for you. There are people back on Earth that miss you. They wanted me to deliver a message."

He placed it on the floor and a hologram flared to life. A man with dark skin, short black hair and a healing wound on his forehead appeared.

_"Hey, Carol. It's me, Fury. Just Fury. The guy who will only eat toast if it's cut into triangles. Don't give me that look Talos. Now we've only known each other a day and I already know that listening is not your best quality, but I need you to try. Whatever the Creak-"_

_Talos's voice interrupted. "Kree."_

_"Sorry, Kree. Whatever mind-messing technology they've used on you, you need to remember who you are. We didn't get off on the right foot when we first met, but I know a good person when I see one. You want to help people and the only way to do that is by remembering the truth." A ginger cat jumped up onto Fury's lap, meowing loudly and attempting to swat his face. "Surely you remember this cutie? Goose. Talos is still scared of him, won't tell us why. Scared of a little kitty."_

_Fury held the cat up and moved closer to where Talos was off-hologram._

_"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful! That is not what you think it is!" Talos cut in, exasperated._

The hologram blurred, changing to a woman with dark skin and short black hair. She had a kind smile on her face and beautiful dark eyes. Carol frowned. There was something familiar about her.

_"Hey Carol, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Maria. We're best friends and workmates. I need you to remember who you are. That you are Carol Danvers, the women who can't keep her feet on the ground and doesn't know when to quit. We need you," Maria's voice broke and she cleared her throat, wiping away a stray tear. "We lost you once, we don't want to lose you again. This is Monica. You're basically her aunt."_

_A young girl moved into the hologram, wrapping her arms around her mother and giving the recording equipment a little wave._

_"Hi, Auntie Carol. Please come back. We miss you. I still have all your stuff waiting for you! If you don't come back I'll end up stealing your jacket," the little girl - Monica - said. She was wearing a shirt with red, gold and blue colours._

_I can't wear these colours anymore... since we're on the same team..._ Vers shook her head, trying to focus on the hologram.

_"Remeber what me and Carol always said?" Maria asked her daughter._

_Together, the mother and daughter looked at the camera and chanted, "Higher, further, faster!"_

The hologram changed to clips of a planet with decimated, burning cities. There were people crying and running for shelter. Casting a foreboding shadow over the destruction was the Dark Ather - Ronan's ship - raining bombs upon them. Vers knew in that moment that this was planet C-53... the one that Yon-Rogg had requested the Accuser's assistance with.

She felt sick, her body shaking. This wasn't what Starforce or the Kree were supposed to be. They were meant to help people, to free those enslaved as they had been. This was nothing but a slaughter. All those innocent people...

The clips changed to a group of unusually dressed individuals, all wearing stylish types of robes. She could only describe what they were doing as magic. There were strange, intricate circles appearing before them with quick gestures of their hands. With them, they were somehow able to deflect the missiles and falling debris. They were protecting people. Fighting to keep the city safe from Ronan's attack. Doing what heroes were meant to do.

"Ronan left a few weeks ago but he will be back, once he has taken care of Xander. And if he doesn't... then the Supreme Intelligence will make sure another Kree team do. Earth can not take much more. It's a miracle that it's survived as long as it has."

"If any of this is real," Vers said carefully, feeling breathless. "Why do you care about this planet?"

Skrulls only cared for themselves. They didn't help people, they destroyed them.

"I don't want to see planets wiped out. And this is your planet. You helped Mar-Vell - Lawson, as you knew her - with her research that would have saved us, because you wanted to help save lives. Now we want to save you. Not just for yourself, but to help everyone who needs you. If anyone can stop the Kree... it's you."

Vers powered down her photon energy. She felt numb. Sick. She shouldn't be listening to a word that the Skrull said but for the first time in years, things were starting to make sense. She felt her entire world tip, like the very ground was being pulled out from under her.

If she was human... then it explained what the Sovereign had said. It would explain her idioms and sayings that no one on Hala understood. It would explain why none of the Kree traditions felt natural to her. Worse... it explained why she had no memories before Hala, why it was that the Supreme Intelligence and Yon-Rogg pushed her to let go of the past - because remembering was not in their interest. And the dreams... the dreams...

"There was a plane crash... wasn't there?" Vers whispered, her eyes meeting Talos's. "Somone shot us down."

" _He_ shot you down."

Vers gaze fell upon Yon-Rogg. She bit her lip, shaking her head as her anger resurfaced.

No. This was a trick. They had messed with her mind once they could mess with it again. Fake memories could have been implanted in her when they had captured her and now they were coming to the surface, triggered by his words. There had to be another explanation. Because if this was all true... if the dreams had been real and Yon-Rogg had shot her ship down... then he knew. He knew the truth about who she was, that she was Terran and that her powers had come from the energy core. It meant he had lied to her for years. That everything they were was a lie. 

No. No, that couldn't be. 

Vers powers flared back to life, stronger and brighter than before, fury twisting her face.

She couldn't believe this. Not when it meant that Yon-Rogg... she couldn't even bring herself to think about it.

"Easy!" Talos warned, sensing she was no longer listening. "If you want your other man back then I have to leave here unharmed. If not, my men will kill him."

"I thought you said you came alone."

"I didn't know if I'd be able to make you remember again or not. I needed to take precautions. My people need me. I can't die yet."

"Give me Att-Lass back and you can go."

"Alright, alright," Talos said, gesturing for her to remain calm.

He murmured the command into his communicator. Vers wondered why his communicator was working when her team's ones had not. She guessed Korath might have had something to do with that. 

"They've left him in the storage unit downstairs. Unharmed. Just as I said. If you have any of that honour that the Kree like to say that they have, then you'll let us go."

Vers wanted nothing more than to end him where he stood. She would be doing the galaxy a favour. But that wasn't who she was. 

Before Talos left he turned to her.

"Carol... what I said was the truth. I think deep down you know it is. Don't let your feelings for _him_ blind you. He's a warrior, faithful to the Kree. Maybe he does care for you but he is loyal to his Supreme Intelligence first. He's not only the one who shot your ship down, but he's also the one who killed Lawson and stole you. It all started with _him_."

Vers wanted to blast him through the wall for his vile words. To make him suffer for making her think for even a moment, that such lies could be true. But despite how strongly she felt, she couldn't help but ask one question that had just occurred to her, a thought only half-formed. A terrible, terrible thought...

"What colour... is Terran blood?"

Talos looked at her strangely.

"It's red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was a bit iffy with it but I hope its turned out okay. I really wanted to write more on Vers reaction in this chapter but I felt there was a lot to take in as it was. 
> 
> Soooo Talos survived! How? That'll be explained later. Vers is very much in denial right now. It all clicks and makes sense to her but when she realised that it meant Yon-Rogg was involved she instantly noped out and is trying to deny it.
> 
> I have many regrets about starting each chapter with the word 'the'... it's annoying me and I'm not sure why I did it... meh ¬_¬


	16. The Shattered Star

_You are a Terran._

_You were a pilot of Project Pegasus._

_No,_  Vers thought.  _Ignore what Talos said. Focus._

Vers swept through the  _Hellion_ , making sure that the Skrull had kept his promise and left. Once her initial search was done, she checked with the ship's scanners to confirm it. There were only three life forms onboard - herself, Yon-Rogg and Att-Lass. Much to her dismay, the ship's scan revealed that the vessel had suffered from severe tampering - possibly by Korath, maybe the Skrulls. Its engines had been rendered useless and would take at least a day to fix. Until then, they were stranded.

_Your powers don't come from them, they came from the energy core that Lawson made... that you destroyed to stop it from falling into the Kree's hands._

_They drained you of every drop of Terran blood that you had and replaced it with their blood._

Vers found Att-Lass where Talos had said he would be. He wasn't injured bar swelling around his eye which would turn into a nasty bruise for a few hours. Talos or one of Ronan's men had probably punched him in the face to knock him out. Considering he was still alive, she would reason it had been Talos. Vers dragged him into his room where he could recover comfortably. It wouldn't be too long before he awoke with a bad headache.

_You have no memories because the Supreme Intelligence doesn't want you to know who you really are... they wanted you alive to use you as a weapon._

_There are people back on Earth that miss you._

Vers called Starforce Headquarters and informed them of the dire situation. She told them how Ronan had acquired more men than they had originally thought, that they had been woefully underprepared to cope with the vast numbers. She informed them that Korath had betrayed them. How Ronan had acquired an odd orb in order to make a deal with the Titan Thanos and that he did not care if half of the Kree Empire was wiped out. She told them that Yon-Rogg was seriously injured and that their ship would not be able to pursue Ronan and his men.

General Lin-Rea - Yon-Rogg's superior - informed her that she would have cautioned against such action, as they had clearly underestimated Ronan's resources. Starforce was not equipped to deal with such a large scale threat, that was for the Kree armies and divisions such as the Accusers to handle. Starforce was established to deal with highly important but smaller missions, like stealth, recovery and protection.

 _"We will not be able to send a recovery unit to assist you. Our resources will be directed towards dealing with Ronan and the oncoming threat of Thanos,"_  General Lin-Rea said.  _"Repair your ship if you are able, take care of your teammates and try and get back to Hala, Vers."_

_Your name is not Vers. It is Carol Danvers._

"Understood, General," Vers replied.

She ended the communication. Not once had she mentioned the Skrulls.

Vers slouched in the pilot's seat and closed her eyes.

Everything that needed to be done - everything that could be done - was done. There were no more distractions, no urgent matters to deal with. There were no nearby enemies putting them in danger. Starforce Headquarters had been informed of the situation and could make arrangments to deal with Ronan. Her teammates were safe and recovering. The only thing that needed to be done was the repairs on the ship, but that she could not do without Att-Lass's expertise.

And so Vers was left with Talos's taunting words echoing around her, making her question everything she thought she had known. With nothing to keep her busy, she felt vulnerable to their lure. Even if she had something to do she doubted it would have done her any good - it had barely done her any good so far. There was no escaping the feeling of rising panic and unease inside her. She felt sick and uncomfortable in her own skin.

Numbly, Vers went to the medical bay to find the one person she always went to when she needed comfort.

Yon-Rogg was healing well. The healing pod's scans showed that the wound Korath had given hm had not been as deep as she had originally thought.

It was strange. Korath's energy blades were incredibly strong and could slice through almost anything, including Starforce armour. Korath should have been able to strike Yon-Rogg all the way through, ensuring his death. Since that had not happened, Vers could only reason that Korath had held back. Korath, like so many others, respected and admired Yon-Rogg -it was impossible not too. There must still be a sense of loyalty in there somewhere for him not to have taken full advantage and eliminated such a dangerous threat.

Vers allowed herself to smile a little, reassured that Yon-Rogg would live. Within a few hours, she would have to remove him from the healing pod, take off his armour and clean up the blood from his skin. There was blood staining the surrounding area of the gaping hole in his armour and Vers could see his wound. It was slowly being knitted together, healing from the inside out. It looked much better than it did before.

Yon-Rogg would need further medical attention on Hala. Under normal circumstances, all clothing had to be removed from the wounded areas before the healing pod was activated. The wounds were also meant to be cleaned beforehand. It was done to prevent any pieces of fabric or dirt being trapped inside the body once healed, which could lead to infections. Unfortunately, there had been no time. Yon-Rogg had needed immediate healing, Att-Lass had needed to be recovered, and then Bronn-Char had turned out to be a Skrull. Everything had been a chaotic mess.

Vers placed a hand on the glass, wishing Yon-Rogg was already healed and awake. She wanted nothing more than to bury herself in his embrace and forget everything, just for a moment. She had been so afraid that she had lost him, that she would never hear his voice or see his smile again.

_He's not only the one who shot your ship down, but he's also the one who killed Lawson and stole you. It all started with him._

Vers released a shuddering breath.

"Go away," Vers muttered, wanting the wretched thoughts to end.

She didn't want to think about them. She didn't want to acknowledge how much sense they had made.

She kept telling herself that it was a trap. Nothing more than a scheme by the Skrulls. It wasn't completely out with the realms of possibility that they had messed with her mind further than had been realised. Yon-Rogg had told her of the new mind technology that they had created. It was how they had gotten a hold of Soh-Lar's codes and how they had controlled her. They could have implanted memeories inside her that would activate with certain triggers. That would explain the rightness of what Talos had said and why it felt like it made sense.

The more she tried to reason that what the Skrull said was nothing but a plot, the less it made sense to her.

Surely, the Supreme Intelligence would have picked up on any memories that had been placed there by the Skrull? No matter how deeply buried they were, the Supreme Intelligence had access to all parts of her mind when she was in the simulation. But then again, even the Intelligence appeared to have its limits. It had never been able to access her past memories before Hala. Vers was certain that those memories were still there. After all, if they weren't then where did all her unusual sayings and mannerisms come from? Was that not proof that her past memeories where there in some capacity?

 _Perhaps the Intelligence could access them... but chose not to. Why would they show me the past if they were trying to hide the truth from me?_ a growing, cynical part of her challenged.

Had the Supreme Intelligence been unable to sense the triggers... or had they never been there at all?

The elaborate nature of the plot was its Achilles heel, adding more weight to Talos's words.

Why would the Skrull go through all that trouble? Why risk their lives to infiltrate Hala and Starforce? There had to be easier ways to send her the necessary triggers. Then there was the question of why go after her? It could be that they were after her powers but even then it was still such a huge risk, especially considering that they had had her on their side before and still lost.

Then there was the golden opportunity that Talos refused to take. The Skrull General and his men could have easily overwhelmed her and taken her prisoner if that was all they were after. Her team would have been unable to help her and there was only so many creatures that she could fight at once. The odds had been in their favour. With her prisoner, they could have hooked her up to their mind technology and switched her allegiance against her will.

Why didn't they do that?

As for the rest of the team, Talos and his men could have destroyed them. They were vulnerable right now. It would have aided the Skrulls tremendously. Yon-Rogg was an effective, respected and skilled warrior who had thwarted countless Skrull plots. Killing him and his team would have been a major blow to the Kree empire and would have lowered Kree moral as they mourned their lost hero.

Instead, despite the chance, Talos hadn't touched Yon-Rogg and had even given her back Att-Lass.

It made no tactical sense.

None of it did.

Unless what he said was true. That he had only wanted her to remember the truth. That he hadn't come here to hurt them. As much as she hated it apart of her couldn't help but believe him.

She felt at war with herself, like she was being torn into two. She didn't know what to believe.

"Vers? Commander?" a panicked voice called out.

Vers turned around, finding a breathless Att-Lass by the door. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. When his gaze moved to Yon-Rogg his eyes widened fearfully.

"Is he alright?"

Vers nodded. "He'll be fine now. We managed to get him to the healing pod in time. How's your head feeling?"

"It's been better," Att-Lass winced. "Vers, I don't know what is wrong with him but Bronn-Char-"

"Wasn't Bronn-Char," Vers cut in. "It was a Skrull. The real Bronn-Char is safe back on Hala. That's not all. Korath betrayed us and joined Ronan. He's the one who stabbed Yon-Rogg."

"Korath?" Att-Lass shook his head, a pained look on his face. "Is this because of the Kree-Xander Treaty? I knew he was unhappy with it but I never thought..."

Vers shook her head. "Att-Lass, we need to get Yon-Rogg back to Hala so he can be properly examined. Someones sabotaged the engines, we won't be able to leave the planet until its fixed."

"I'll get right on that," Att-Lass said.

"I'll help."

Vers assisted Att-Lass as best she could, holding things in place, handing him tools and running scans on the ship. It was something to keep her hands busy with. Another distraction. A way to escape the calamity that she felt. They had been at it for nearly eight hours when she received an update from the healing pod, informing her that Yon-Rogg's healing had been completed. Att-Lass helped her move Yon-Rogg to his room before leaving her to continue the repairs on the ship.

Vers sat down on the bed beside Yon-Rogg. Tentatively, she traced the curve of his cheek, finger lingering just below his lips. His skin was cold, it was always cold. Vers leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Slowly, she began removing his armour, placing it on the floor. Once she was finished Yon-Rogg was left only in his black under leggings, the rest of him bare, except for the two silver chains around his neck. Carefully, Vers removed the Blood Carriers and dangled them before her. Her blood... and someone else's. Yon-Rogg had never given her the name of the owner.

_What colour is Terran blood?_

_Red._

Vers placed them down and began cleaning the blood from Yon-Rogg's skin with a basin of water and linen cloths. She tried to focus on the task at hand, keeping her eyes firmly on his chest, unable to look at his face. She was consciously aware of the Blood Carriers on the bed beside her, glistening in the bright lights.

_It belonged to a warrior I meet once. She was strong and brave but misguided. I admired her. She sacrificed herself for what she believed in._

Vers hands slowed as her dreams came to her unbidden... only, they weren't dreams, were they? They were distant, vague memories that only visited her in her slumbering moments. She remembered the plane crash, the lake nearby and the burning trees. She remembered holding a gun in her hand, blood trickling from her nose... not blue blood, red blood... and then a figure emerging from the smoke. But it wasn't a Skrull... or a shadow... it was Yon-Rogg.

Vers felt like she had been electrocuted, a shock coursing through her. She dropped the basin of water and stumbled away from the bed. Her head was throbbing, her chest heaving and body shaking.

Her eyes fell upon the Blood Carrier.

There was no way... it couldn't possibly be...

That terrible, terrible thought had come back. Nothing more than a half-formed hunch really. But now that it was there, it would not go away.

Vers picked up the red Blood Carrier and hurried back to the medical bay. She went over to the analysis equipment, switching it on and bringing to life the holographic screens. She used a pipette to take several drops of the red blood from the vial and placed it on a glass slide before sliding it into place. Next, she took several strands of her own hair and placed them into another compartment in the machine.

The machine hummed away, thousands of lines of data appearing on the holograms, scrolling down and out of view to make way for more. Vers held her breath and paced around the room. She felt as restless as she did horrible. If she was wrong... then this felt like a violation of Yon-Rogg's trust. That blood was important to him. It belonged to someone he cared deeply for. But if she was right...

The machine dinged, signalling its analysis was completed.

"Please don't have lied to me, Yon," Vers whispered, slowly looking up to read the results.

The blood was Terran... and it matched her DNA.

Vers heart broke. She felt like the air had been knocked from her. She could barely breathe and found herself gasping. Tears were stinging her eyes and slithering down her cheeks. She slid to the floor, her legs losing their strength.

Words could be fabricated... but there was no explaining away this. It was the smoking gun. A crystal prison containing the truth. Proof beyond proof that Yon-Rogg had lied. He knew who she was. All this time he had known! But this wasn't the first time she had come to this revelation, was it? No... she had found this out before...

The barrier of denial between her and the truth, which had been cracking and splintering for weeks, finally broke like a dam. The blood had been the key, unlocking the door.

She remembered Dr Lawson - Mar-Vell - her mentor and friend who promised that her work would help end wars and save millions of lives.

She remembered Maria and her daughter Monica, her best friends and family who had always been there for her.

She remembered Fury, the SHIELD agent who had assisted her on C-53 - no Earth.

She remembered the  _Hellion_  blazing through the sky, chasing her and Mar-Vell and shooting them down. And Yon-Rogg... emerging from the smoke... Mar-Vell dead and bleeding blue... and the energy core which she had shot... giving her her powers...

Vers body shook with the violence of her sobs. She wrapped her arms around her legs, hiding her face into her knees. The onslaught of memeories was painful, each one taking a searing jab at her heart.

She remembered confronting Yon-Rogg on Mar-Vell's ship... being connected to the Supreme Intelligence and seeing it take Mar-Vell's form, taunting her with her past, telling her that she had been weak. All the while she had felt like someone was holding her and she had heard Yon-Rogg's voice above it all, pleading with her to stay. She remembered The Void... escaping... and the devastating revelation which had shattered her completely.

Vers sobered up a little at the thought.

She had been brought down by the Supreme Intelligence and Yon-Rogg... she had been  _shattered_  again and again. No more. She was done with it. She was _done_ being lied to and used. Treated like nothing more than a weapon. There was blood on her hands because of them. For six years she had lived a lie, feeling out of place and hollow like something was missing. That time was over. 

She would be the shattered star no longer.

She would become a supernova.

Who would end the war and the lies. All of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yipe, the blood came back to bite Yon. How will Vers/Carol play it now? Pretend to still not remember? Runaway? Confront Yon? Next chapter we find out. Sorry about the lack of Yon-Rogg and Vers interactions, alas, plot is getting in the way. I hope it's not too dull. I was gonna have a scene with them together at the end of the chapter but it wasn't fitting in. 
> 
> I may end up having to bump up the rating in later chapters. It just depends on how the story develops - it never ends up like how I mapped out - but there could be smut in later chapters. Or would everyone prefer there be no smut? xx
> 
> Also I've been spelling Hellion wrong... damn.


	17. The Inner Conflict

Yon-Rogg awoke, wincing at the bright lights above him. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position but his body ached in protest. He felt stiff and sore, his stomach hurting. 

"Finally decided to stop sleeping on the job, huh?" 

Yon-Rogg looked to his side, finding Vers sitting by his bedside. She had her feet kicked up onto the bed, a datapad in one hand and a teeth rotting moosey-shake in the other that he was forever scolding her for indulging in. She looked perfectly at ease but he could see the dark lines around her eyes, how strained her smile was and the tension in her shoulders. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Vers?" he croaked, throat parched. 

The way Vers flinched was barely noticeable, but even in his condition, he still saw it. She recovered quickly, reaching for a glass of water on the table next to her. 

"Drink up, Commander. Getting stabbed in the gut is thirsty work," Vers said, handing him the drink.

"Stabbed?" Yon-Rogg frowned, trying to recollect everything that had happened.

It was only then that he realised where he was. He was in his room on the  _Helion,_ not on the battlefield. He was shirtless, his armour gone. He paled, the memories of their mission hitting him as hard as Korath's blade. His head fell back lightly against the bedboard as he closed his eyes, the sting of betrayal cutting him deep.

"Korath."

"He's turned to Ronan's cause," Vers replied. "He probably informed Ronan that we were on our way to intercept him. We believe that he is also the one who sabotaged the ship."

"The  _Helion_  is sabotaged?" 

Vers nodded. "Att-Lass is repairing it."

Yon-Rogg sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned his attention to Vers, assessing her condition. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine," Vers said, lips quirking upwards. He felt there was something tight about her smile. Then again, considering her lover had almost died, the mission had been a failure, her teammate had betrayed them and all Kree were in danger, she had every reason to be feeling tense. Despite the immense stress, she lookeded like she was dealing with everything well.

Yon-Rogg reached out, taking her wrist and pressing her fingers against his lips, a silent reassurance that he was alright and that he was glad she was safe. Vers watched him, saying nothing as she gently retracted her hand. He was ready to take it back, unwilling to be without contact with her after they had nearly been separated, but her next words turned him rigid.

"I contacted General Lin-Rea and informed her of our status and the mission. We're to repair the ship and return to Hala. Ronan is to be dealt with by a larger task force."

Yon-Rogg bit back the urge to curse and hit something in frustration. He felt a searing contempt for Ronan and wanted nothing more than to haul him back to Hala where justice would be served. What was the maniac thinking allying himself with Thanos? How could he believe that having half of the Kree population being wiped out was acceptable? He had been an Accuser, and despite Yon-Rogg's disdain for the task force, he knew that Accusers loyalty to the Kree was engrained within the marrow of their bones. They were supposed to protect Kree, not destroy them. Even if he had turned against the Supreme Intelligence, how could he turn against his people?

The thought made Yon-Rogg sick to his core, the feeling intensifying as he had failed to eliminate this threat. If he had not failed his mission, if he had been able to capture or kill Ronan, then there would be one less threat to the empire. Now, the peace between Xander and Kree was at risk and even if it did not break, if Xander was wiped out, then the Kree lost a valuable ally, weakening their defence against Thanos and his armies. 

"Did Ronan acquire the orb?" Yon-Rogg asked.

"Afraid so," Vers replied quietly. She looked at him for a moment and he had no doubt that she saw right through his calm facade, knowing what pain and anger was writhing beneath his skin. "You know that there was nothing that we could have done to stop this, right? We were out-numbered and a member of our team was aiding them. Even the General accepted that we didn't stand a chance against such odds."

Yon-Rogg knew that Vers was right, but it did nothing to soothe the rage and despair of failure thudding against his conscious. The remainder of Korath's treachery only heightened his disgust at himself because he _should_ have seen that coming. He should have known. He was the Commander, he was meant to notice anything suspicious or off about his team. He had failed to notice just how strong Korath's discontent was, he had failed to see the hints and clues. Because of his failings, he had lost a teammate. And he had lost a friend. 

"What was that orb? Why do you think Thanos wants it?" Vers asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know and that concerns me."

Whatever it was it couldn't be good, not in the hands of Ronan or Thanos.

"The ship's scanner were able to pick it up. The energy coming off of it was immense."

Vers handed him the datapad. Yon-Rogg inhaled sharply. The readings were the same as the tesseract.

"It's an infinity crystal," Yon-Rogg muttered. "As if this situation couldn't have gotten any worse."

"An infinity crystal? Like the one contained within the tesseract?" Vers asked. "Ronan must not know what's inside otherwise why would he need to bring Thanos into the equation?"

Yon-Rogg nodded. "If he realises what he has he'll head straight to Xander and destroy it himself. Hala would be his next target. He'll try and destroy the Supreme Intelligence before conducting a hostile takeover to bring about his ideal society. We need to get going. We can't let this-"

Yon-Rogg moved to leave the bed but Vers promptly pushed her foot into his chest, shoving him back down. He glared at her. Now was not the time for games. 

"Vers."

"Nu-uh. You need to rest."

"I have a ship and crew to command," Yon-Rogg replied sternly, hand wrapping around her ankle. 

"You're injured and still recovering. You're in no condition to command anyone," Vers retorted. "The ship is almost repaired and once it is we're to head back to Hala. Your superiors orders. Now that Ronan has the orb and a small army, it's the military's duty to take care of it. Rest."

"And since when do you give me orders?" Yon-Rogg quirked an eyebrow. 

"Since you're out of commission and Korath is no longer here, I'm in charge," Vers said cheerfully. "And I say rest. _That's_ an order."

"The fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance. There's no time for rest." Yon-Rogg shoved aside her foot and moved to get up again. 

Vers rolled her eyes then hit the control panel next to his bed. Blue rings of energy sprung around his shoulders, torso, wrists, knees and ankles. The beams of light generated a gravitational force which pinned him down to the bed without making contact with his body. 

Yon-Rogg growled, a furious scowl on his face. "Vers!" 

"If the shoe was on the other foot, you'd do the same," Vers said with a shrug. She rose to her feet, standing high above him, a pleased smile on her face.

He didn't have a clue as to what she meant with the shoe comment, but this level of insubordination would not go unpunished. There was too much at stake for this! He had to do something. 

"Vers, release me right now! That is a direct order from your Commander!" Yon-Rogg snapped. "If you think I won't punish you for this you're mistaken!"

He shouted after her retreating form, his blood boiling when she had the nerve to wave a hand at him before she left. 

He was going to kill her when he got his hands on her.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Hopefully," Att-Lass bit his lip. 

Carol and Att-Lass took their places on the pilot seats. They activated the ship's engines, listening tensely for any troubling sounds. It purred contently before falling silent. They released their breaths. Whatever damage Korath had done, Att-Lass had managed to overcome.

"Thank the Intelligence," Att-Lass breathed, looking heavenwards.

"Way to go, Att-Lass," Vers said proudly.

"Korath did quite the number on the ship," Att-Lass said regretfully. "Without the necessary spare parts, we won't be able to go full speed. It's going to take us an extra two days to get to Hala."

"If that's how long it takes, that's how long it takes. It's out of our hands now."

Carol placed her hands on the steering sticks, enjoying the feel of it beneath her fingers. It had been far too long since she had been able to pilot. She seldom got to, Yon-Rogg and Korath being the main pilots for the team.

"How is the Commander doing?"

Carol's grip tightened on the steering sticks. "He's fine. Best to leave him be for the time being. He's not in the best mood, seeing as I had to restrain him."

Sharply, Att-Lass turned to look at her. "You restrained the Commander? Do you have a death wish? Mate or not he will not let you off easy for that, Vers."

"He's injured and needs to rest," Carol said firmly. "If he pushes himself he'll cause further injury."

It was in her best interest to keep Yon-Rogg from gaining free access around the ship. If he did, it would drastically decrease her window of opportunity to initiate her plan. What that plan was was still a working progress, but she had just had a bombshell of memeories crashing over her. She had to take this one step at a time. Baby steps.

The issue of Bronn-Char loomed over her like the executioner's axe, waiting to drop at any second. As soon as Yon-Rogg discovered that Bronn-Char had been simmed - and he would, either from Bronn-Char himself or Att-Lass - then it was game over. He would suspect that she knew the truth and even if he believed her act he would still insist that she commune with the Intelligence to be sure. There would be no fooling the Intelligence of her loyalty. All her secrets would be laid bare, only to be stripped from her. She couldn't let that happen. 

"I should go check on him-"

"No!" Carol said, a little too quickly. She pointed a finger warningly at Att-Lass, trying to keep her tone neutral. "You're not allowed to visit him. I don't trust you not to let him out of his restraints."

"I wouldn't do that," Att-Lass defended himself. 

"Famous last words. Besides, if you do go visit him and  _don't_ let him out then he'll be out for your blood too. Best to stay out of his way." 

Att-Lass nodded in agreement, returning his attention to the stars sweeping by the windscreen. They sat in silence, both in heavy thought. 

Carol was trying her best to keep herself together. There were so many emotions battling inside her, raging to be set free, but she had to keep it together. There was too much at stake. If she wasn't careful, if she dropped her facade, then she would once again become a prisoner to the Kree. She had to keep up her the act that she was still Vers. The Starforce warrior, loyal to the Kree. The faithful, blessed servant to the Supreme Intelligence. The women with no memories of her past.

It was excruciating pretending that her world hadn't been shattered around her. Her heart was aching with the bitter grip of betrayal and hurt. She wanted to cry and scream and throw things around the room.

When she had seen Yon-Rogg for the first time after remembering everything that he had stolen from her, she had wanted nothing more than to hurt him as he had hurt her. To see him suffer as she was. He had taken everything from her. Her home, her family, her world and her memories, again and again. He had unleashed Ronan upon her planet, forcing untold destruction and suffering upon millions of innocent people. 

She despised him so venomously that it made her sick. 

And yet, heavens curse her, she still cared for him, still loved him even after everything he had done. 

And she  _hated_ it. 

How could she love someone willing to go so far? Someone who had caused so much pain and devastation? Someone who took actions that went against everything that she stood for? How could anyone love and hate someone so strongly that it felt like she was being ripped apart at the seams? She wanted him to hurt, but she didn't want any harm to befall him. She wanted to be as far away from him as she could, but she knew that she would mourn the loss of his company. She hated this conflicted. Hated, hated, _hated_ it!

"You know, I was never superstitious but I'm beginning to think that Starforce is cursed," Att-Lass said quietly, almost absentmindedly. 

"What do you mean?" Carol asked, startled.

"First we nearly lost you to the Skrulls. Minn-Erva was removed from our team. Korath betrayed us. Today we almost lost the Commander. And Bronn-Char is lucky that the Skrulls didn't kill him when they had the chance. Ever since Torfa it's been nothing but loss after loss." 

Carol didn't know how to answer him.

She wanted to comfort him. Despite everything, Att-Lass had been a good friend. He had no part in her stolen past. Over the years, he had looked out for her in his own ways, backing her up when Korath scolded her or taking her out when she was feeling down. She enjoyed her time with him. Bronn-Char too. And even though she would not regret leaving Starforce and the Kree, she didn't want to inflict that pain on Att-Lass or Bronn-Char. They considered her a friend and teammate. In their eyes, they had almost lost her once to the enemy, and soon, they would lose her for good to them. They would be on opposing ends of the battlefields all too soon. 

She wondered if there was any chance of swaying them over to her side. They were both good men who had joined Starforce to protect people. Maybe, if they saw the truth of the war that they were fighting...

But no... she couldn't risk it. Not when there was so much to lose. If she took that chance and she couldn't convince them then they would try and stop her. She didn't need more enemies and obstacles. Getting away from Hala would be difficult enough as it was.

"One day, things will be better," Carol said softly.

"Fairytales are for children," Att-Lass replied, shaking his head. "It's alright, Vers. I know this is the way things are. Sometimes you lose people. That's just how reality is. I guess I just got so used to us all being together that it never occurred to me that one day we might somehow be separated. Most teams join the Collective as one. Our team just seems to be falling apart."

Att-Lass ran a hand down his face. "Ignore me. I'm talking nonsense."

"You're not," Carol assured him. "You're hurting over the loss of your team. There's nothing wrong with that. It's okay to be sad about it."

But he would not allow himself to mourn it, he would bottle it up, because that's what most Kree do. They hide their emotions. Keeping them under control. As if they were a nuisance. An inconvenience. And she supposed they were... to the Intelligence who wanted unfeeling soldiers.

"I'm going to go get some shut-eye. Do you mind taking the first watch?" Carol asked.

"Sure," Att-Lass said. 

Carol left the cockpit and headed towards her room. She let the door slid shut before leaning against it and shutting her eyes.

_Keep it together, Carol. The fate of the galaxy is on the line._

She would have to get some shut-eye, Just a quick powernap to charge her batteries so she could come up with a battleplan. 

"Meow."

Carol froze. Something was in her room. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her mouth dropped open before transforming into a stunning smile. Sitting on her bed, tail wagging behind him, was a familiar feline looking, creature. By its paws was a communicator, a golden star shining on a banner of blue and red on the screen. 

"Goose?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I bet u all thought I'd given up on this story. I had writers unblock but I think I'm over it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes! I'll answer everyone's lovely comments in the morning! :D 
> 
> Also... I've been spelling Bron-Char's name wrong *facepalms* I will go back and fix that when I've got some spare time.


	18. The Plan

"Goose!" 

The flerkin meowed, hopping down from the bed and trotting over to her. He rubbed himself against her leg, purring contently. Carol knelt down and picked him up in her arms, holding him close.

"I'm guessing Talos left you here for me, huh?" Carol moved over to the bed as she scratched behind Goose's ear. She starred down at the communicator. "And a communicator to contact him. How thoughtful." 

He must have organised this before they had reached the planet.  

Carol put Goose down onto the bed. He yawned, back arching as he stretched before lying down on the quilts, head on his paws. He watched her blankly, his tail swishing lazily across the bed.

Carol picked up the dated communicator. It was the one that she had taken from Fury after he had ratted her out. It had since been modified. She activated the newly installed hologram projector. No image flared to life. 

"Anyone there?" Carol said in a sing-song voice. "Hello?" 

 _"Depends who's asking,"_ Talos's voice crackled threw the comm. 

"Carol Danvers."

 _"Oh, really?"_ Talos did not sound assured. _"Afraid you'll have to convince me of that, given the way we departed last time."_

Carol frowned and blew a strand of hair from her face. Fair enough. It was only a few hours since she had threatened to fry him alive. "I was born in New Jersey. I worked as a pilot of Pegasus under Wendy Lawson. I use to do go-karting every other Saturday with my dad. I'm allergic to bubble baths. I don't think its that impressive that you can shape-shift-"

 _"Hey!"_ Talos snapped, offended. _"Nah, I'm not buying it. All that stuff can be made up and I told you about your career."_

"I don't know how to prove to you that I am who I say I am," Carol sighed, biting her lip. How could she prove that her memories had come back and this wasn't a ruse? "Is Fury with you? He'll know if what I'm saying is true or made up. His real name is Nicholas Joseph Fury but no one, not even his mother, is allowed to call him anything other than Fury. He has a thing for cats and venus fly traps, so if I was you I would turn into neither of those things. Never know what will happen-"

 _"Wow! Hold on there!"_ Fury's voice cut in. _"I am not obsessed with either of those things! I just wanted to know if he could turn into something that was actually impressive."_

"Shape-shifting is a very difficult skill!" Talos jumped in, ready to defend himself. _"None of you have any appreciation for such a complex process. It's an art form, not a-"_

Carol cleared her throat.

The communicator's projector flickered to life, grainy miniature holograms of Fury and Talos hovering above it. The projection cast the room in a soothing emerald light.

 _"Alright, I believe it's you,"_ Talos said, still miffed about their shapeshifting comments.

"It seems we're in a bit of a pickle," Carol said, crossing her arms.

There was no time for idle chit-chat or catching up, they had to get straight to business. Time was ticking against them. Yon-Rogg could find out that she knew the truth at any moment. Ronan could reach Thanos and hand him the orb or discover what he truly possessed. Thanos could arrive with his armies at either Xander or Hala. Death and suffering loomed over millions of lives. They had to act fast.

 _"What makes you say that?"_ Fury asked. _"The intergalactic alien war that Earth's been caught up in? You getting brainwashed and now being trapped with the Kree? A giant angry smurf dude having destroyed much of America?"_

"Thanos about to get his hands on an infinity stone," Carol added in the same drawling tone. 

 _"What?"_ Talos asked, alarmed. _"He has the power core?"_

Carol shook her head. "Not yet. The Kree still have it but Thanos is on his way here. Ronan the Accuser is unknowingly about to hand over another infinity stone to him in exchange for destroying Xander."

 _"Dear Goddesses,"_ Talos looked devasted.

 _"Wait! Hold up! Who or what is Thanos?"_ Fury asked, bewildered. 

"He's a titan who wants to eradicate half of the galaxy, using the infinity stones. If he gets them, all it will take is a snap of his fingers and we are dust," Carol explained, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

Fury looked stunned, his eyes widening in horror. He threw his hands into the air in exasperation, taking to pacing on and off the projection range. _"Great! Just what we need. Another problem. Isn't that just grand? You know, I use to love the idea of there being aliens out there. Now, I wish I didn't know. Why can't it be like ET?"_

 _"We cannot let that monster get a hold of either of those infinity stones,"_ Talos said. 

"Agreed. We also can't let the Kree keep a hold of the power core." Carol took a seat on the bed and stroked Goose's head. "My team and I have been ordered back to Hala and with the damage done to the  _Helion_ , that's our only option. Seeing as you've left me with Goose, I'm guessing that means you don't want me to leave without the power core."

 _"That was the plan. We figured you could use the backup,"_ Talos explained. _"Considering this new information, it might be best we device a new plan. We can come and retrieve you."_

"No, our best shot of getting the power core is if I go to Hala. They still think I'm on their side. I can use that to my advantage," Carol said. "I'll only have a small window of opportunity. Once Yon-Rogg discovers that you had simmed Bronn-Char, he'll know that you've contacted me and that there's a chance that I remember."

 _"You work on getting the power core and we'll move to take the infinity stone that Ronan has before he gives it to Thanos,"_ Talo said.

"He has a massive warship, a small army and the Kree will be heading his way. How are you going to get the stone from him?"

_"A lots changed since we last saw each other, Carol. We have new allies helping us. Leave Ronan to us. You concentrate on getting the power core and yourself away from Hala."_

She knew the real reason he wouldn't divulge his plan was a contingency in case she wasn't able to pull this off. If she was caught, all her secrets would be spilt to the Supreme Intelligence.

"Roger that."

 _"Oh, and Carol,"_ Fury chimed in. _"Don't let them make you forget who you are again."_

The room became duller as the hologram switched off. 

"Alright Goose, looks like it's just you and me against the Kree empire," Carol said. 

Goose yawned. 

"Yipe. We're doomed."

* * *

On the journey back to Hala, Carol and Att-Lass took turns of piloting the ship. When it wasn't her turn to fly, Carol stayed in her room, searching through database after database, trying to figure out where the Kree had hidden the power core. She was certain that it was on Hala, as it was the most secure planet in the Kree Empire. With Yon-Rogg's gauntlet in her possession - she had stolen it under the guise that she was having his armour repaired and knew his codes as she had seen him use them many times - she was able to learn that the power core was being held in the Starforce Vaults, deep within the crust of Hala.

As soon as they made planetfall, she would have to act. It would not be long before Bron-Char was reunited with the team and then everything would unravel. Yon-Rogg would hunt her down and haul her back to the Intelligence. They would take everything from her again. That was if she was lucky. They may decide that since they have the power core she was no longer necessary. 

Her plan was simple. She had to get into the vaults, get the power core and get off the planet. Easy.

A quick glance at her gauntlet's screen showed that they had three hours until they reached Hala. It was almost time.

Carol made her way to the cockpit and relived Att-Lass of duty, allowing him to catch some shut-eye. The ship was on auto-pilot and wouldn't need to be manually steered until they neared the planet's atmosphere. She set a timer to warn her when they were half an hour away, to give her time to change out of her causal wear and back into her armour. Until they reached Hala, she busied herself with scrolling through her datapad, looking for appropriate vessels that she could steal when she made her escape from Hala with the power core.

She had not slept much the past two days, too focused on her research and anxious about the outcome. Against her will, she began dozing off, the datapad held loosely in her hands. 

She didn't even hear the swoosh of the door opening. 

"Sleeping on the job, Vers?" 

Carol jolted into alertness. She looked up, finding Yon-Rogg with his arms on the back of her chair, looking down at her with a look that promised murder. 

_Uh oh._

Carol tried to throw herself from the seat but Yon-Rogg yanked the back of it hard, making her fall back into it, the datapad falling to the floor. He spun the seat around, his hands landing on either armrest, trapping her in the seat. She tensed at his nearness, unable to forget that last time he had trapped her in this position. It had been after her night out with Att-Lass and Bron-Char. He had been furious with her for leaving and then that fury had melted away into the tenderness of their first kiss. How many time had she replayed that moment in her head? Now it was tainted with the truth, just like every other moment they had shared. Carol dug her hands into her sides, trying to keep control. She hated how her body desired to press itself again him, seeking out his warmth.

"Now I'm pretty sure I ordered you to rest," She was trying to keep her voice playful and light. Her eyes glanced him down and up. "This doesn't look like resting to me." 

"And  _I_  ordered  _you_  to release me. And as your Commanding officer, my word is law. This is serious, Vers. You disobeyed my orders." 

It was hardly the first time.

"I was following protocol."

"No, as usual, you were being headstrong and trying to do everything your way," Yon-Rogg replied tightly, eyes narrowing. He was livid with her, but as always, he held himself back in ways that he wouldn't with anyone else. "Once this situation has been brought under heel, you're suspended for two weeks and I'm doubling your training."

"Oh, so a two weeks holiday just the two of us. Very romantic."

"Vers."

"Fine," Vers bit out, dropping all playfulness. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him aside. She rose to her feet. She tried to ignore how close their bodies were now, her chest brushing against his. It didn't matter what punishment he promised, she would not be staying long enough to do it. "That's your call."

"That's it?" Yon-Rogg frowned, crossing his arms. "Usually it takes a few more rounds to get you to do what you're told."

"Why Commander, if I didn't know any better I'd that say you wanted me to fight you." She knows she certainly wants to fight him. It would let off some of the steam boiling up inside of her.

"You usually put up more of a fight."

"Are you complaining? Seriously, what do you want me to say, Yon? You've made your decision that I need to be punished and you're not going to change your mind. I did what I had to do to keep you safe," Carol said. She took in a deep breath, unable to look at him as she added, "I thought I'd lost you on Morag. I was just trying to protect you."

If she hadn't discovered the truth, if she hadn't needed Yon contained to keep her secret safe, then she would have done exactly the same thing. Yon-Rogg may accuse her of being headstrong, but he was just as bad. Even severely injured he still would have pushed himself to keep going, pushing himself beyond his limits that he refused to see. He couldn't accept when he needed rest, completing the mission an all-encompassing obsession.

"Vers," his tone was softer, his anger deflating, "I know you were worried, but we'll need to discuss this in more detail later."

They wouldn't, not if she could help it. 

Yon-Rogg moved closer to her, placing his hands on her uppers arms. He squeezed them reassuringly. 

"I don't think I said this earlier, but thank you for saving me," he said gently, resting his forehead against hers. 

She wanted to push him away. She wanted to draw him closer. She wanted to lash out at his gentle tone and caring touches. She wanted to hear his voice, reassuring her that he was alive and well and giving her the support that he had always given her. Carol closed her eyes, her heart aching like it was being ripped in two. 

"Vers, what's wrong?" Yon-Rogg asked, alarmed. 

Carol hadn't even realised that she was crying until Yon-Rogg brought his hands up to cup her face, his thumbs wiping away the trails that the tears had left behind. She shook her head and dove forward, crashing her lips against his. 

She had thought she had lost him forever on Morag. The truth was he had never been hers to lose. How could he be? Everything that they were was built on a lie. He had used her, he had manipulated her, he had hurt others to keep her. He was a warrior fighting for the Kree, refusing to see the evil he was assisting and taking part in. She would not be apart of that, she would never be apart of that again. She would die first.

After today, they would part ways. If they ever saw each other again there would be no illusions or lies clouding what they were. Enemies. They could be nothing else. They would never be allies again. They would never be friends again. They would never be lovers again. Not while he was on his this path. And even then, she didn't know if she would ever overcome the hurt he had inflicted upon her. There was too much anger and distrust ignited inside of her, as blazing as the star fire coursing through her veins.

"Vers." Yon-Rogg pulled away from her lips. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

She tried to kiss him again. He pulled his lips just out of reach.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked softly. 

"I don't want to lose you." He thought she was speaking of his near-death at the hands of Korath. He didn't know that she was mourning the loss of him that was too come. She felt pathetic and disgusted with herself for her confession and treacherous unbidden tears. "I got a fright. That's all. Even Kree are allowed to get upset when their mates nearly die, right?"

"Now as you like to remind me we're not technically mates yet." There was a pleased, sly look on Yon-Rogg's face, like the flerkin that had eaten the canary. "But while I was in the healing pod I'm sure I heard you say something about marriage if I survived."

Carol scoffed and wiped away the tears from her face with her sleeve. So he had heard that, had he? "That is not I what I said. I said-"

"That I wasn't allowed to die otherwise you'd never marry me." He crossed his arms, looking smug.

She tried to smile but it was hard to hide the hurt that she felt, being reminded of the future she and Yon-Rogg had been heading towards. A future that had burned to cinders.

"Can't marry a corpse now, can I?" Carol said softly. She hoped he didn't hear the strain in her voice.

An idea formed in her head. A nasty, vicious thought, one that promised to make him pay - at least a little - for what he had done. She was not cruel by nature, but after everything he had done to her and so many others, didn't he deserve to suffer too? The fury inside her edged her on, the hurt pleading to be avenged.

"After Ronan and Thanos have been dealt with... do you want to get married?"

Yon-Rogg looked taken aback, stunned by her question. Disbelief faded away into a brilliant smile, his golden eyes glowing with delight. Carol didn't expect it to hurt so much to see him so happy. He was always so in control of his emotions, even in his moments of happiness. He wasn't even trying to hide the full extent of how much joy the thought of marrying her brought him.

She knew then without a shadow of a doubt that he did love her. When she had remembered everything the first time, questions of the sincerity of his affections had clawed at her night after night in The Void. Any doubts had been laid to rest. It did nothing to soothe her soul. It made her feel so much worse. Only the bitter, dark twisted thing inside her, hurt from all the betrayal, crowed with triumph. His joy would only make everything hurt worse for him when he realised that she was lying.

Yon-Rogg swooped down and kissed her, his hands finding her waist. Carol yelped when he lifted her into the air and spun her around, like something out of an old romance movie. Carol flung arms around his neck for support.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Carol gasped, blowing her hair from her face.

Yon-Rogg put her down, his hands still on her waist, keeping her close. He kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth.

"It's a timid maybe."

Carol stepped on his foot.

Yon-Rogg chuckled. "Yes, it's a yes."

They would never be married. They would never be together. This was her punishment, a way to make him pay for his sins. Let him think that they had a future together, let him bask in this happiness. In a few hours, she would rip those dreams away from him when he realized that Vers was dead and Carol was alive. She had promised him that she would find out the truth, that she would make him suffer for what he had done. She always kept her promises.

Carol slid her hands down to his chest. He had opted to put on his casual clothes before coming to find her. She tugged at the dark fabrics, pulling him with her as she walked backwards until she felt the cool metal of the walls hit her back. Yon-Rogg pressed into her, one hand caressing its way down her body until he found her thigh. His fingers fanned out and he lifted her leg, pulling it against his hips. Carol groaned, feeling the hardness of him against her. She rubbed herself against him, enjoying the friction between them. She kissed him passionately, pouring all her pent up frustrations into it. She was allowing herself one final taste of what could have been.

For Yon-Rogg, this was celebrating the beginning of a new life together.

For Carol, this was goodbye. 

* * *

Under General Lin-Rea's strict orders, Yon-Rogg was taken immediately to the medical bay in Starforce Headquarters once they landed on Hala. A furrow scan and several tests later, it was confirmed that his wound had healed perfectly and that no foreign material was trapped inside him. He would be able to attend the upper command meeting in a few hours, which would update him on the progress made with Ronan and Thanos, as well as giving them the opportunity to device new battleplans. 

Yon-Rogg left the exam room and made his way back into the private changing room. Att-Lass was there with a box containing his armour. He thanked him and began to get dressed. He was almost fully ready when he realised with a panicked jolt that something was missing.

"What are you looking for?" Att-Lass asked, watching as Yon-Rogg lifted the box to check under it. 

Yon-Rogg tensed. He knew that somehow his team - along with all of Starforce it seemed - knew that he and Vers were courting. It would come as no surprise to Att-Lass if he mentioned that he was looking for a Blood Carrier. What he couldn't mention though, was that he was looking for a secondary Blood Carrier, one containing red blood. Att-Lass didn't know the true origins of Vers. He didn't know that his Commander carried with him Terran blood. 

He was saved from answering when Bron-Char burst into the room.

"Bron-Char, it's good to see you. You aren't injured are you?" Att-Lass asked. 

"Just some bruising to the head, but nothing that hasn't healed," Bron-Char said. He turned to Yon-Rogg, his head lowered in shame. "I'm sorry, Commander. My weakness put the entire team at risk."

Yon-Rogg frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I allowed a Skrull to infiltrate the team in my place," Bron-Char said quietly. "If I hadn't let my guard down none of you would have been at risk."

Yon-Rogg felt like his blood had turned to ice. His voice was sharp, startling his teammates. "When did this happen?"

Att-lass and Bron-Char looked surprised. 

"You didn't know? Vers said she had briefed you on it already," Att-Lass said hesitantly.

"During the lockdown, a Skrull got the jump on me and took my place in the team. I only managed to get a hold of Vers to inform the team what had happened after you had arrived on Morag."

Yon-Rogg had felt this entanglement of icy fury and fear once before, back on C-53 when a Skrull had dared to take Vers form. He felt panic rise inside him.

"Where's Vers?" 

* * *

Carol stood before the entrance to the Starforce Vaults, a litter of unconscious guards surrounding her. There had been a great deal more, but Goose had made short work of them. Goose was sitting beside her, happily licking his paws. Carol smiled at her side-kick before turning her attention to the vault. 

The entrance was a gaping hole into pure darkness. A magnificent, glowing blue archway was erected over it, embedded into the marble wall and towering several feet above her. It was intricately decorated with the silver and gold stars of Kree families, each one twinkling with a gentle light. Carol reached out, noticing the golden light that shimmered between the archway. Her hand met with the resistance of a forcefield, sending ripples across it.

A few away, directly in front of the archway, was a waist-high pillar with a control panel. She moved over to it and waved her gauntlet over the scanner. The computer bleeped, a hologram of Kree numbers forming in the air. Carol smiled, pleased with herself. Before she had left the Helion, she had stolen the computer from inside of Yon-Rogg's gauntlet and inserted it into her own. It was the only reason the computer was responding to her now. She had left Yon-Rogg's gauntlet as an empty skeleton. He would not be pleased when he realised what she had done. 

"0824-59693-4851," Carol mumbled as she punched in Yon-Rogg's code, praying that it would work.

The forcefield protecting the vault disintegrated away like falling stardust. Carol breathed more easily and headed towards the entrance. It was no longer completely dark. Streams of blue pulsing light ran down the length of the tunnel, across the walls, ceiling and floors. The light revealed an enormous staircase declining down into an abyss of blackness. It was not an inviting sight.

"Well, I've always wondered what a descent into hell would be like," Carol mused. "Come on Goose. Let's do this."

The journey downwards was neverending, it just kept going and going. She almost thought that this path really was taking her to hell, only it was getting too cold for that. The further they went, the colder it got. She could see her own breath and goosebumps had formed on her skin. It was so cold that swirling patterns of frost had formed on the walls and floors. It wasn't long before the tunnel resembled an icy wonderland. Under the thin layers of ice, she could still see the hundreds of thin blue lines glowing, leading her further down the tunnel.

Poor Goose was shivering, meowing miserably as his whiskers froze. His nails scratched against the ice, his legs wobbling as he struggled to keep balance. 

"You know what, Goose? I've got a very bad feeling about this."

So far this was nothing like what she had been expecting. She knew that she was on the right path, all the reports and files she had read had said that the power core was being held here. Yet this place didn't resemble anything close to a vault. There weren't even any guards, besides the ones that had been stationed outside.

Finally, the staircase came to an end. Carol followed the straight path through the tunnel, trying not to slip on the icy floor. Up ahead, she saw a glowing blue light. 

"Maybe that's the end of the tunnel?"

Goose meowed hopefully. 

Carol hurried along, Goose running beside her. She only slowed down when she neared the end of the tunnel. She could see that it led out to a small platform overlooking a massive cavern. She was almost there when something cracked like a whip through the air.

Carol screamed as the blue lines she had been following broke through the ice and lashed out at her, snapping around her ankles and jerking her off of her feet. She hit the ground hard. With a snarl, Carol dug her nails into the ice, trying futilely to find grip as the wires began dragging her down the tunnel.

Goose hissed, clawing at the wires attached to her. More wires slithered through the air, capturing Goose and yanking him away into the cavern.

"Goose!"

Carol fired up her powers and took aim at the wires, frying them off of her. Within seconds, more wires burst through the ice to replace the broken ones, snaring her wrists and slithering up her legs. She could do nothing as they pulled her into the vast cavern. The wires suspended her and Goose midair, preventing them from escaping. Carol shut her eyes as a bright light blinded her. When she opened them again she wasn't sure what she was looking at.

Hovering in the centre of the ice cavern was a colossal creature of some kind. It was a like a giant, pulsing blue ball of energy, hundreds of thousands of wires sprouting out of it, piercing the walls all around. Fear turned her body as rigid as the surrounding ice.

_The wires... those are the same kind that are used during communications with..._

Carol knew then what this thing was.

It was The Supreme Intelligence in its true form. 

 _Well,_ Carol thought dryly, _it's safe to say that I am in a_ little  _bit of trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yon-Rogg knows. The Supreme Intelligence now knows. Lots more angst to come. Good news is though I have the whole story outlined now! I know exactly where I'm going with this. Yonvers is in for a bumpy ride but what's an otp without angst? 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes! I will reply to everyone's comments soon! xx


	19. The Supreme Intelligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SI creepiness ahead.

"Where's Vers?"

"She... actually, I'm not sure where she went," Att-Lass said, scratching the back of his neck.

Yon-Rogg's worst nightmare was unfolding before him.

Vers was gone. The Skrulls were back. He had no doubt that they had contacted her, they had had ample opportunities to do so. The question was, did Vers know the truth? Had she regained her memeories of her time before Hala, of her time after Torfa? Had Carol been resurrected from the dead once more, just as she had promised?

He needed to know. He needed to find Vers before she did something reckless, something he couldn't undo. The Supreme Intelligence would only give her so many chances, would only give him so many chances. They couldn't afford to let Carol ruin everything.

Yon-Rogg flipped open his gauntlet, cursing when he found the computer missing. It only heightened the gut-clenching fear in his stomach, confirming to him what he already suspected.

"Bron-Char, let me see your gauntlet."

Yon-Rogg quickly dialled in several codes, activating the tracker which was still embedded in the palm of Vers's hand. His insurance plan in case she was ever taken away from him. A map of Hala appeared on the hologram projector. It zoomed in on Vers's location, a silver star representing her.

"She's still in Starforce Headquarters."

"She might have just went for a wander. You know how easily she gets bored waiting," Att-Lass commented, his voice hesitant. He seemed on edge, Yon-Rogg's change in demeanour making him nervous. "What's wrong? You don't think Vers has been simmed, do you?"

"No, but considering what happened before we can't risk that Vers hasn't been compromised again," Yon-Rogg explained. "My gauntlet has been tampered with and the person with the prime chance to do that was Vers."

"Why do you have a tracker on her?" Bron-Char asked quietly. "I can't imagine she is aware of that for she would not have agreed to it."

"You don't... have us chipped... do you?" Att-Lass asked warily.

It was an invasion of privacy and trust, he knew that, but he couldn't risk losing her as he had before. Att-Lass and Bron-Char didn't know the truth of Vers origins, they didn't know what had really happened on C-53 or what stakes were at risk. He wanted to keep it that way, least the information leak to others who would not tolerate a former Terran living among them. The less that knew, the less danger there was to Vers.

"It's was a precaution in case the Skrulls ever got to her again. Once we were sure there were no lasting side effects of their manipulations, it would have been removed," Yon-Rogg said. He touched the map, stretching it out to allow him to see the exact whereabouts of Vers in the headquarters. His blood ran cold. "She's heading towards the Vault."

"Why would she be heading there?" Att-Lass asked, baffled.

"She's going after the power core."

Yon-Rogg cursed and bolted towards the door, his team following swiftly behind him. Their boots thudded loudly off the marble floors as they ran down the broad corridors, making their way to the Vaults. When they got to the entrance, they were met with a strew of knocked out guards. Yon-Rogg glanced up at the entrance, a feeling of foreboding hanging over him. He knew he was too late...

"I think it's safe to say that Vers has been here," Bron-Char winced. "The Skrulls have to have gotten to her."

"But why?" Att-Lass asked, frowning. "Why do they keep singling her out?"

"Well, her powers are impressive," Bron-Char reasoned. "I wouldn't want her not on my team."

That was an understatement if Yon-Rogg had ever heard one. They couldn't afford to lose Vers to the other side. Her powers had the potential to rattle the stars.

He turned to his team, his face unreadable.

"I need you both to wait here until I come back."

Att-Lass and Bron-Char looked at him in surprise. He knew they wanted to argue, after all, why would he traverse into the unknown without backup? Unlike Vers and occasionally Minn-Erva, Bron-Char and Att-Lass stayed quiet, knowing to follow his instructions without question, trusting his judgement even if it made them uneasy.

Where he was going they could not follow. It was a sacred place, only privy to a select few. Under normal circumstances, he would have cleansed himself before entering these consecrated grounds.

Yon-Rogg ran down the tunnel, desperate to get to Vers. He hoped against all logic that she had not made it all the way down. It took him longer than he would have liked, but he finally reached the stone platform at the end of the tunnel. A divine blue light shone down upon him. Yon-Rogg prepared himself, ready to meet his God.

* * *

"Hello, Vers."

Carol closed her eyes at the sound of  _that_ voice. She should have seen it coming. It had never been about admiration, had it? The Supreme Intelligence took the form of the person who invoked the strongest reaction in you, someone they could use to manipulate you. And what better person to chose than the man who had bound her to Hala, who had been friend, mentor and lover? The man who had thrown her existence into chaos.

The Supreme Intelligence had taken on Yon-Rogg's form. They had their back to her, hands clasped behind them. They stood tall and proud, every inch the imposing Commander, clad in Starforce battle armour. It was painful to see the Intelligence in this form.

"Hello, Intelligence," Carol said casually, as if this wasn't life or death. "Fancy meeting you here."

The Intelligence turned around to face her. It's guise as Yon-Rogg would have been flawless had it not been for the piercing emerald eyes and snowy white hair, tale-tale signs of its deception. It made Yon-Rogg look older and harsher. There was an exasperated amusement in the Intelligence's gaze but it held none of the softness that was present in Yon-Rogg's eyes when he looked at her. She could see the danger lurking in the sinister smile.

"That is not a good look for you," Carol quipped, glancing them up and down.

"It was a good enough look to tempt you though, wasn't it?"

The words stung like salt poured on freshly sliced wounds. Carol resisted the urge to tighten her hands into fists - she wouldn't let the Intelligence see how their words had hit their mark. She realised how futile that was when she saw the smirk on their face. There was no point in trying to hide how she felt. Here in the simulation, there was no corner of her mind that could be kept safe from the Intelligence's prying, probing search. Here, it was omniscient **.**

"How many times will it come down to this, Vers? You know how this ends," the Intelligence said, giving her a look that a parent would give to a wayward child. "You always lose."

"Not this time."

The last time she had fought the Supreme Intelligence, she had lost. Over and over and over again. Every time she had tried to fight, they had leached her powers away and knocked her to the ground. It had been a vexing, soul-destroying battle of wills that had drained her with each attempt until she had no energy left to spend. She remembered feeling helpless and weak during that agonising month. She never wanted to be reduced to that again.

" _Yes_ , this time and it will be the last. Why fight this Vers? You have a good life here. You have a home in the heart of the Kree empire. You're a member of a group of elite heroes."

The simulation changed, the city of Hala rising around them in the distance. Carol couldn't help but remember the first time she had seen the city skyline, how breath-taking and wonderous it had seemed. It had been so utterly alien to her, the irony not lost on her now.

The Starforce Headquarters, a temple-like structure with a vast stone staircase, rose from the ground before her. The slithers of light from the top of the simulation shone down, catching off the Starforce symbol, making it gleam. Carol had once been so eager to make the journey up those steps, to be a member of Starforce, a member of Yon-Rogg's team. She had been so proud of herself when she made it the top and had been presented with her uniform. Starforce had been a symbol of hope to her once.

Not anymore.

The Supreme Intelligence looked down at her, standing on top of the first few steps. 

"You have friends who care for you. And our greatest Commander, the hero of the Kree, bewitched by you. You couldn't ask for a better mate. Do you really want to lose all that you have for a bunch of insidious shape-shifters?"

The air around them rippled, wisps of memories of her time on Hala surrounding her. She saw herself with Att-Lass and Bron-Char, laughing in the  _Helion_ , fighting alongside each other on the battlefield, sneaking out to Hanger 13 and other exotic nightclubs. Most of all, she saw Yon-Rogg. Training her, teaching her and kissing her. Each memory was a skewer to the heart. A reminder of all the things she was going to lose. Above it all, she heard the echos of moments shared between her and Yon-Rogg.

 

_"Will you stay with me, just for tonight?"_

_"As you wish."_

 

_"The last time you disappeared I thought I'd lost you for good."  
_

_"You're not going to lose me, Yon. I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily,"_

 

_"You're the part of me that I didn't know was missing. Without you, I'm lost, weak. You give me strength, strength that I hope I give you in return. I want to be with you in every way there is."_

_"You're the person I trust the most. You're the brightness in my life."_

 

_"Do you believe in love at first sight? That all it takes is one moment... one action... to be utterly bewitched by another? If so then... yes, maybe I was."_

 

_"Don't die... Or I swear I'll never marry you."_

 

Carol found it hard to breathe, the onslaught of memeories painful to relive. She could feel the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not here, not in front of the Intelligence and its taunting form.

"Stay with us willingly," the Intelligence said softly, voice as seductive as the devils."Stay with us and you won't have to lose all of this. You have a life here, Vers. And whether you want to admit it or not, we both know that its one that you enjoyed. One that you don't wish to part with."

She had enjoyed life on Hala... but that was before she knew the truth.

It was then she saw another image, drifting into shape before her. It was not a memory. In the scene, she could see herself, older than she was now. Her hair reached halfway down her back, falling in light waves. She was dressed in her Starforce uniform, but the star on her chest was more intricate - it was the same as Yon-Rogg's, the star of a Commander. Yon-Rogg stood beside her, the star on his chest had changed too, now that of a General. He kissed her other self on the cheek before his attention returned to the little girl in his arms. A little girl with pale skin, golden hair and golden eyes. A child of the future.  _Their_  child.

Carol's heart jolted with rage and hurt. With a furious hiss, she swung her arm out, sending a blast of photon energy into the clusters of memeories. The memories dispersed like dust in the wind, the fading echo of their words like a dying wail.

The Intelligence shook their head, displeased but still irksomely amused.

With a grunt, Carol hurtled a bolt of energy towards the Intelligence, hoping to wipe the smug smile off their face.

They swatted away her attack with a swipe of their hand. They quirked an eyebrow, shaking their head in disappointment. With a snap of their fingers, the ground at Carol's feet oozed upwards, encasing her legs and clinging to her thighs. More of the transparent slime-like substance shot up, grabbing hold of her fists and keeping her restrained.

With a snarl, Carol tried to break free, summoning her powers again. The power inhabitor at her neck stung sharply, her powers fizzling away. She looked up at the Intelligence with all the venom she could muster.

"What's given, can be taken away," The Intelligence reminded her with a chilling smile.

The Supreme Intelligence strode down the stairs and began pacing around her. Carol strained to look behind her, not wanting to let her eyes leave them for a second. She went rigid when she felt the Intelligence stand behind her, their arms fastening around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. It was a mockery of an embrace, one that she and Yon-Rogg had often shared. It made her feel sick. She tried nudging them off of her, but the slime and Intelligence's grip were too strong.

"Think about what you're giving up. If you stay, you can have everything," the Intelligence whispered into her ear. "Once the war has ended peace will be brought to the galaxy, no one will suffer anymore. That's what you want, isn't it? For people to live peacefully, never having to fear for their safety or worry where their next meal will come from. You could be the catalase for it. A peaceful world, united under the Kree. You'll have your friends. You'll have your mate. You will have everything that you ever wanted."

"I don't believe your lies anymore," Carol hissed. "All you want is to rule the galaxy and you'll kill anyone who gets in your way."

The Intelligence frowned, irritated with her stubbornness.

"Such a pity," the Supreme Intelligence sighed, releasing her. They moved to stand before her, dark glee shining brightly in their eyes. They harshly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in their eyes. As they spoke they kept their eyes firmly on her, but it was not her that they were addressing. "Commander Yon-Rogg, you remember what I told you would happen if she did not submit to our ways?"

Carol froze, her eyes falling to the shadows behind the Supreme Intelligence. The real Yon-Rogg stood there, his head bowed low, shoulders slumped. In the seven years that Carol had known him, she had never seen him look so defeated and desolate. She had thought she would be happier to see him suffering but far too much of her ached rather than rejoiced in his misery.

"Our patience has worn thin. We have given her more opportunities than any before her and yet still she rejects the gift that we offer her. Clearly, you are unable to keep her from remembering her past," the Intelligence gestured for Yon-Rogg to come forward with a flick of two fingers.

Yon-Rogg walked closer, each step hesitant. He was like a man heading to the gallows. It was only when he stood before her and his eyes meet hers that she realised Yon-Rogg was afraid. Not just for her but afraid of the Supreme Intelligence. Yon-Rogg had always been fearless, she didn't think there was anything that could scare him. Yet here he was, meek before the Intelligence. It felt wrong to see him like this. 

She had always thought that his relationship with the Intelligence was one of mutual trust and respect. The Intelligence had said so theirself, Yon-Rogg was a hero of the Kree, he was the Commander of Starforce which had been a position hard-earned, and he never failed his missions. He was loved and respected by all. Whenever he spoke of the Supreme Intelligence, he did so with utter reverse. Their bidding had been his utmost priority. Everything came second to them. If anyone was deserving of the Inellgences's love, it was him. 

Now she was beginning to suspect that she had been wrong. Terribly wrong.

"The empire comes first and she has proven unwilling to serve. She is a threat that we will no longer tolerate." The Intelligence stood to the side, watching the couple intensely. "Since you saved her life it is only right that you end it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, I forgot to mention, the last five digits on Yon-Rogg's code matches the numbers on Carol's dog tag.
> 
> For anyone wondering where Goose is, he's in a different simulation with the SI looking like Mar-Vel, taunting him with a squirt bottle of water.


	20. The Sacrilege

He had never wanted it to come to this.

Vers stood before him, trapped and utterly at their mercy. He shut his eyes, unable to bear the sight. He could feel the Intelligence watching him, judging his hesitation. How could they ask this of him? After everything that he had done, after decades of serving dutifully and with honour. He knew this was a test of his loyalty but it had to be a punishment as well. A cruel, twisted punishment. They knew how much Vers meant to him. They knew how much pain this would cause him. This was their price for his failure and it was one he couldn't bear to pay. 

"She can still be brought to our side," Yon-Rogg said quietly. He cringed at how pathetic the plea sounded. "If you give me another chance-"

"We gave you another chance and you did not succeed," the Intelligence snapped, voice as cold and hard as steel. "You were the Kree warrior who never failed. You were in control. Unstoppable. Revered as you were feared. Now look how far you've fallen. She has made you  _weak_."

Yon-Rogg wanted to protest, infuriated and insulted by the accusation. Vers was many things to him, but a weakness was not one of them. His failings were not her fault. The difference between failure and success, death and life, on many missions, had come down to her, and it was through her strength and wits that he and his team had come out successful and alive. Her track record proved her worth. She was a credit to the team and the Kree. The Supreme Intelligence had to know how valuable she was to them, how much greatness she could bring them. Why were they giving up on her now? 

"She was leaving you. She promised to marry you only to hurt you," the Intelligence taunted, sensing his reluctance. "What love she had for you is withered and tainted. It'll never be like it was before."

Yon-Rogg couldn't help but look at her then. Her proposal had been everything that he had wanted, filling him with happiness beyond measure. He had thought it was what she had wanted to. That she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him. To know now that it had been nothing but a lie shattered his heart. He felt hollowed out. Foolish. Hurt.

"Not even going to try and deny it?" Yon-Rogg asked.

"After everything you've done to me, what did you expect?" Vers replied, her voice strained. "I was angry and hurt. You meant everything to me and all you've done since the day we've met is lie to me. I don't care if you thought you were protecting me, you weren't. You took me away from my home, my friends, my family. Everything that I knew. You did it to keep me trapped on Hala. That isn't protecting me. I was your prisoner."

Yon-Rogg remained quiet, his golden eyes glistening with unshed tears. He could hear the ache in her voice and it killed him to know that he was the cause of it. He had been trying to protect her, and again, he had brought her misery and pain. Perhaps it would have been better if he had never entered her life at all. She would have been happier without him to ruin her life. 

"You tried your best to save a lesser species, Commander. It was a noble pursuit but ultimately a failure," the Intelligence said. "Now it's time to do what is necessary. With the power core in our possession, we can make new, stronger warriors using those loyal to the empire. If Vers will not submit, then she is no longer of any use to us. We cannot allow her to go free, not when she insists on utilising her powers against us. For the good of all Kree, she must be destroyed."

He saw the reasoning in the Supreme Intelligences's words and he knew that they were right. Vers was powerful, they could not afford to have her as an enemy. They couldn't let her become the blazing blade of the Skrulls. The smartest most efficient route would be taking out the potential threat before it had the chance to oppose them. It was too risky to erase her memories, she had proven twice now that she was more than capable of reviving them. 

Yon-Rogg nodded, solemnly reaching for the gun in his holster.

"End her now and I will forgive you for your weakness," the Intelligence prompted, their voice soft and reassuring.

Vers struggled fiercely against her bonds. "Yon-Rogg, I know that deep down you are a good man. You hate to see people needlessly suffering. But that is what is happening to planets who are forced under Kree rule. People are dying! Entire species are being wiped out! Not for any threat that they pose but simply because they refused to submit to the Intelligence!"

Yon-Rogg sighed, grip tightening on his weapon. He had tried to make her understand why the war between the Skrull and Kree had begun, why it was necessary and just to continue it, but she refused to see reason.

"The Skrulls-"

"This isn't just about the Skrulls, Yon," Vers shouted, her eyes burning with conviction and passion. "These wars aren't about the good of all Kree, they're about domination and power. The Intelligence has made the Kree the most hated species in the galaxy, its turned them against everyone and everyone against them. They use their people as fodder for control. They don't care about anyone but themselves!"

"Vers," he gritted out. She could not say such blasphemous things, not here, not in the sanctum of the Intelligence. 

"You told me that we were a team. You told me that we were friends. You told me that I wasn't just a weapon to you. Prove it, prove it now and believe me when I say that you're fighting the wrong side! Trust me when I say that the Supreme Intelligence is not what you think it is!" Vers pleaded. "You know me Yon. You know what I stand for, you know what I fight for. Believe me."

"Enough of this," the Intelligence cut in. "She's only trying to prolong the inevitable. Don't let her sully your mind with her ludicrous, Skrull lies."

Yon-Rogg unholstered his weapon and aimed directly above Vers's heart, the heart he had craved to be his own. She would be dead instantly, she would not be in any prolonged pain. He shut his eyes, trying to gather the strength for what he had to do. The Supreme Intelligence had demanded this of him. He could not deny them. He was the Commander of Starforce, he had sworn an oath to obey them, to trust in their wisdom. 

"Yon-Rogg," Vers murmured.

Even with his eyes closed, he could still see her. Golden locks, dark eyes, pale skin, a teasing smile on her face. He could feel the phantom touch of her skin on his. Hear the echo of her voice. 

He had to do it... he had to... and yet...

"I love you. That was never a lie," Yon-Rogg whispered. 

He opened his eyes and fired his weapon. The laser shot straight through the Supreme Intelligence. He heard Vers gasp behind him, saw the look of disappointment on the Intellgeneces face at the choice he had made, at the sacrilege that he had committed. In that moment, he did not care. He would not kill Vers. He would rather die. He had served his empire unquestioningly for decades, risked his life daily. Vers was the one thing he had wanted for himself. He wasn't going to let them take her from him, not without trying. If it condemned him to death and an afterlife in the realms of darkness, away from the Collective and his ancestors, so be it. _That_ was the price he was willing to pay. 

"Very well, Commander. You can be together in death." The Intelligence raised a hand in the air then slowly began closing their fist.

Yon-Rogg dropped his weapon, crying out as pain shot through his body. He crumpled to his knees, blinded by the searing torture.

The last thing he heard was Vers, calling out his name.

* * *

Carol watched as Yon-Rogg writhed on the ground. She pulled against her restraints, desperate to be free of them. She turned her glare to the Intelligence, wanting nothing more than to rip them apart for all the pain they had caused. Centuries of war. Millions of innocent lives forced to suffer and die. Countless Kree abused, manipulated and lied to, their hands forever stained with blood. It was all done in the name of protecting the Kree but it wasn't the truth. The Supreme Intelligence was driven by greed for power. Nothing else. 

It had to end.

The Intelligence turned to her, a smile on their face.

"It's cute how hard you try," the Intelligence mocked. "It is pointless though. It's us who gave you your strength. We made you stronger, faster, powerful. Without us, you were nothing. You were helpless, flawed, weak. You were only human." The Intelligence shook their head regretfully. "So much potential wasted."

"You're right about one thing," Carol whispered. "I'm only human... and that's why I'll win."

She closed her eyes, focusing on finding the power racing through her veins. These were  _her_  powers. Powers that  _she_  had earned. They were not given to her. What was taken could be taken back.

The power inhibitor on her neck began to spark and hiss, electricity crackling around it.

This time no one was going to hold her back. She had gone through too much to lose now. Yes, they had brought her down before, shattered her into a thousand pieces. But just like every other time she fell, she stood back up again, stronger and more determined. She didn't quit. She had been that way her whole life. Her strength had  _nothing_  to do with them. Just like her powers.

The simulation began to quake, patches of light breaking through the ceiling. The visions of Hala and the Starforce Headquarters began to crumble, debris crashing all around. The star atop the temple cracked.

The Intelligence's looked around in alarm, shaken by what was happening. It turned its shocked gaze back to Carol, eyes widening in awe and horror as her body began to glow as radiant and divine as a star, the restraints fracturing and splintering away. Carol's feet left the ground, her hair flowing around her. She looked like a vengeful goddess ready to reign hell on those who had chained her.

She was their prisoner no more.

She was free.

"And by the way," Carol said, opening her eyes to reveal blinding light. "My name... is Carol."

The simulation dissolved in an eruption of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's unlocked her powers! 
> 
> Yon-Rogg chose Carol over the SI! He knew there was no way he could stop the SI, so when he fired his weapon he had pretty much accepted he was a dead man. I don't think he's quite convinced that the Skrull aren't the bad guys or that the SI isn't good, but he has been fed that lie all his life which isn't something I think he would easily overcome. I think he would need to get to know the Skrulls before he realised the truth. I was going to make this scene without Yon-Rogg being in it, but I think having Yon disobey the SI gives him a push in the right direction, towards a possible redemption. Still has a looooong way to go, but he's on the right track... hopefully. 
> 
> Bye bye SI. Ye shant be missed ¬_¬ (That is assuming they're dead for good)


	21. The Heaven Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes but I realised I said I would update this like a week or two ago and I completely forgot! O_o So I rapid-fire tried to edit this before work. I'll check it once I get back but I have a feeling I forgot something. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Your comments inspire me! Also, if ur looking for more yonvers to read check out some of my new yonvers stories like Deception, High Stakes and Spies and Lies. 
> 
> Shall answer comments when I get back ^_^ xx

The wires connected to Carol and Goose released them with a choir of snaps. Goose landed on Carol's shoulders, claws digging into her armour for purchase. Instead of dropping, Carol remained floating in the air, her body glowing radiantly. She could feel a new power coursing through her - but it wasn't new, was it? This power had always been there, locked away by the Kree's restraints. It was immense and unlimited, and it made her feel like she could do anything.

Carol breathed in deeply, savouring the feeling. For the first time in years, she felt free. Nothing was holding her back. Not her lack of memories. Not the power inhabitor. Not the Kree or The Intelligence. Nothing.

Goose meowed curiously, head tilted upwards. Carol looked up to see what had caught his attention. Suspended in the air high above them was the power core. Carol smirked and flew towards it. She ripped it free of the tendrils clutching it zealously.

 _One infinity stone down, one more to go_ , Carol mused, idly turning it in her hand. She hoped that Talos and Fury had been able to catch up with Ronan and retrieve it. She would have to contact them and find out their status as soon as she got off this planet.

"Keep this safe for me, Goose." Carol held the power core to Goose, who opened his mouth, tentacles sprouting out to grab it. He swallowed it then licked his lip, letting out a satisfied purr. "Good kitty."

A loud quaking sound drew Carol's gaze around the room. She winced, watching as the room began to shake. Debris crumbled from above, the walls cracking with huge swathes of rubble breaking free. The chamber was collapsing.

The wires suspending the Intellgeance began breaking, their blue glow fading to a cold, dead grey. The pulsating blue orb - the Intelligence itself - began withering to the same grey with every pulse, patches of black consuming it from within. Something was wrong with it. It was malfunctioning or dying, her powers having overwhelmed it. Whatever the Intelligence was made of, she was made of something stronger.

Carol turned towards the exit and froze.

Yon-Rogg was lying on the ledge. He wasn't moving and for a terrifying second, she thought he was dead. Fear clutched at her heart like a vice, making it hard to breathe. She landed beside him and checked his pulse. It was still there, though faint. He was breathing harshly, his face flushed and there was sweat seeping from his skin. She didn't know what the Intelligence had done to him, but she needed to get him out of here.

"Vers! Commander!"

Carol looked up, finding Att-Lass running down the tunnel and into the chamber, Bron-Char behind him. They gasped, shocked by the sight of their trembling God.

"What the hell is that thing?" Bron-Char yelled.

"The Intelligence," Att-Lass whispered in awe. He turned to Carol, eyes wide with accusation. "What's wrong with them? What have you done, Vers?"

An almighty roar shook the room, making everyone stumble. The last of the wires holding the Inellgenace broke with a condemning snap. They watched as the last of its blue glow faded and the orb fell into the abyss. The Supreme Intelligences's reign of terror was done.

"We need to get out of here before this place collapses!" Carol shouted.

Bron-Char lifted Yon-Rogg and threw him over his shoulder. They ran down the tunnel and up the stairs, activating their helmets to see in the darkness and breath through the dust. Carol used her photon blasts to destroy rocks blocking their paths or that nearly fell on top of them. They could hear nothing over the deafening thunder of Starforce Headquarters caving in. It was like the dying wail of a titan.

Finally, they saw daylight up ahead, peaking through cracks in the wall. Carol blasted the wall and they escaped, running a safe distance away before coming to a rest. Bron-Char carefully dropped Yon-Rogg, kneeling beside him as he tried to catch his breath. Att-Lass and Carol were bent over a few away, hands on knees, panting. They watched as the last of the building collapsed in a cloud of smoke and dust.

For so many years, that building had represented peace, protection and honour to her. Being apart of what it represented had meant everything to her on Hala. Now, it was a beacon of lies. She lost herself the day Starforce found her. And now it was gone. She had destroyed it. There would be no going back now.

"Commander, are you alright? Come on, soldier, wake up!" Bron-Char snapped, turning his attention to his Yon-Rogg.

Carol knelt beside Yon-Rogg's unconscious form. Like the rest of them, his armour was smeared with dirt and dust, several dents marring the once pristine uniform. Absentmindedly, Carol wiped some of the dust from his cheek. She didn't know what to think anymore. He was a thief. He was a liar. He had betrayed her. He had hurt her so many times. And yet... he had tried to save her, knowing full damn well there was nothing he could do, not against the Intelligence. An all-powerful entity that he had worshipped his entire life. He had chosen her over it, even though it had meant his death.

 _Idiot,_  she thought bitterly.  _Stupid, stubborn, idiot. What were you thinking? What did you hope to accomplish?_

Carol closed her eyes and let out a harsh breath.

What would happen to him now? If he stayed here he was a dead man. The Intelligence could have informed others of his betrayal before it was vanquished. Even if it hadn't, how long would it be before the Kree resurrected their fallen deity and the truth was laid bare? He couldn't stay here. Not if he wanted to live. But she couldn't take him with her, he would never help her protect the Skrull or anyone else who was an enemy of the Kree. She couldn't see it happening.

 _Then again,_  she thought, unable to look away from him,  _I never thought you'd chose me over the Intelligence._

Maybe there was hope, but she didn't know if she would be able to forgive all he had done to her.

There was a scrap of a gun being unholstered, the click of the safety being switched off. Carol went rigid and looked behind her.

"Att-Lass!" Bron-Char gasped. "What are you doing?"

"The Supreme Intelligence! It was you that destroyed it, wasn't it, Vers?" Att-Lass demanded heatedly. She didn't have to answer, he could see it in her eyes. He swore under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. "How could you do this? How could betray us like this? Are you a Skrull? Are you under their hold again?"

Carol knew that tormented look on Att-Lass's face intimately well, she knew the intensity of the feelings raging inside of him. The sting of betrayal. The leaching rush of loss as a friendship crumbled before his eyes. His body trembled with grief over his fallen deity and Starforce.

"Att-Lass, I'm neither of those things," Carol said quietly, holding her hands up in surrender, showing she meant him no harm.

"What are you then? A traitor? A spy?" Att-Lass spat. It hurt to hear the angst in his voice, to know that she was the cause of it.

"No, I'm a victim of your empire," Carol said firmly as she rose to her feet. "Seven years ago I was a Terran living on C-53. I was aiding an undercover Kree scientist called Mar-Vel. She was working on creating a lightspeed engine, using the power core."

"Mar-Vel? She was a traitor who aided the Skrulls," Bron-Char supplied, looking between Att-Lass and Carol. "The Commander... he-"

"Killed her, I know, I was there," Carol replied. "She wasn't a traitor. She was saving the Skrull from being mercilessly wiped out by the Kree Empire. They aren't the enemy, not anymore. All they want is a home to call their own, they don't want to fight. That was what Mar-Vel was trying to accomplish. She wanted an end to the war, end the slaughter of an entire race!"

"You said that you were a Terran, but I've seen you bleed, you're a Kree. It says it in your files. You would not be allowed in Starforce if you weren't," Att-Lass said, frowning.

"My biological make-up was altered after a blood transfusion with Yon-Rogg. You thought it was strange that he would share blood, well, the real reason he did it was because he needed me alive." Carol lit up her fists, allowing her powers to shine. "I got these powers after I destroyed the power core, somehow I was able to absorb its energy. His blood allowed my body to contain it. Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva stole me from my home and the Intelligence removed my memories. All these years they lied to me. They wanted to use me as a weapon. I only just got my memories back."

Bron-Char looked stricken with the revelation, eyes filled with pity and remorse. Att-Lass looked even more shaken, his weapon slowly lowering.

"We didn't know, Vers," Bron-Char whispered. "So that was the secret Minn-Erva was keeping. We suspected there was something she and the Commander were hiding. I never would have thought that it... could be something like this."

"Carol. my name is Carol," she said softly.

"It doesn't matter," Att-Lass murmured.

Bron-Char looked up, startled. Carol remained passive, watching him warily as he re-aimed his weapon.

"She destroyed the Supreme Intelligence. She committed treason of the highest order. We have to take her in. That is our duty as Starforce," Att-Lass forced the words out. He was conflicted, torn between his duty to his empire and compassion for the person he had considered his friend. "She has ruined everything! We can't let this go unpunished!"

"They'll execute her," Bron-Char rebuked, standing up. "Do you really want to see your friend killed?"

"She destroyed The Supreme Intelligence," Att-lass repeated with a cry. "Do you realise what that means? Our leader is gone! The very foundations of our empire have been shattered! We are weak and vulnerable without The Intelligence's guidance! Our enemies will take advantage of this and destroy us!"

"She is our friend. Will you condemn her to die after everything we have gone through? Does our friendship mean nothing?"

"I don't want to hurt her but after what she's done, how can we stand by and do nothing? You heard what she said, she stands with the Skrull, our sworn enemy. She-"

"Our empire stole her, there is no honour in what has been done to her." Bron-Char turned to Carol.

"Bron-Char-"

"Att-Lass stand down!"

Att-Lass lowered his weapon, letting it fall limply from his hands. He turned away, starring off at the ruins of Starforce Headquarters. Bron-Char watched him warily before turning to Carol. He swallowed, taking in a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry Ver-" Bron-Char cleared his throat. "Carol, but Att-Lass is right. What you have done is unforgivable. The empire will not rest until you are dead. If you want to live then you must leave now and never return. Consider this our penance for our empires sin against you. After this moment, we will no longer be friends or allies. Sentimentality dies with Vers's death."

Carol wanted to try and persuade them to come with her, wanted to convince them that their empire wasn't the noble protector of the galaxy that it pretended to be. But she knew there was no point, not now. There was too much hurt, confusion and anger coursing between them. For them to let her go without a fight spoke volumes of how strongly they had held their friendship with her, of the strength of their constraint. She couldn't push her luck.

"Thank you," Carol whispered, unsure what else to say.

Bron-Char nodded and swallowed thickly. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on Carol's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"We were friends once, and that friendship meant a lot to me. To us," Bron-Char cast a glance at Att-Lass. "I have been on teams were it is nothing but back-stabbing, ladder climbing, arrogant prats who only cared for themselves. This team... this team was like a family. It was an honour fighting alongside you."

Carol nodded solemnly. It was hard to swallow, her throat going dry. She could feel the cluster of tears veiling her eyes. She wiped them away with a quick brush of her hand. She had known that she was going to lose Att-Lass and Bron-Char when the truth came out. It didn't make it hurt any less. They had been like brothers to her.

"I need to take Yon-Rogg with me. He betrayed the Intelligence. They may have told others of his deception before I overpowered it," Carol said, straightening her shoulders.

Bron-Char closed his eyes and exhaled deeply through his nose. The grief he felt could not be hidden. "And now we lose the Commander too?"

"How can we trust that you won't kill him now that we know what he's done to you?" Att-Lass challenged, still not looking her way.

"I swear on our friendship that I won't kill him," Carol promised. "I couldn't. I could never kill him."

Carol knew with every fibre of her soul, that Yon-Rogg's death was something she would never allow. She loved him, despite his sins, hate herself for it though she did. He would not die by her hand, or any, if she could stop it.

Somewhere in the distance, they could hear shouts and alarms. The three warriors - once friends, soon to be foes - stilled, looking towards the sound with unease.

"Take the Commander and head East. The  _Helion_  is a few minutes away from here, it's stationed at the fueling pods," Bron-Char said. "As far as we are concerned, we did not see you."

Carol nodded. Softly, she said, "Bron-Char, Att-Lass, for what it's worth, I truly considered you my friends."

Att-Lass said nothing, standing as tense as a wound-up cord. Bron-Char nodded and squeezed her shoulder one final time.

"Stay safe, Carol. I pray to the old Gods and Goddesses that we never meet again," Bron-Char said, not unkindly.

Should they ever cross paths, they would enemies.

Carol sincerely hoped that day would never come.

* * *

Carol stood with her arms wrapped around herself, watching as the stars rolled by the viewscreen.

It was cold on the  _Helion_ , colder than it had ever been. It felt wrong to be standing in it. She used to look forward to boarding this vessel, it was like a second home, one that promised adventure to her and hope to those who saw it landing on their planet. Now she felt like an intruder. Every room held the ghosts of once happy memories. Teasing and testing Yon-Rogg's patience. Att-Lass coming to her aid as Korath or Minn-Erva tried to scold her for her antics. Bron-Char's witty quips. Strategising and planning for missions that never went the way they were meant to.

Carol sighed and double-checked the coordinates on the console. Everything was in order. They would arrive at the jump point within six hours. She would only be able to contact Talos and Fury once they made the jump. If she hadn't lost her communicator during the chaos at Starforce Headquarters, she could have done so already.

With nothing else left to do, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't leave Yon-Rogg in the lurch forever. With a heavy heart, Carol made the trek to the storage unit. Yon-Rogg was now awake, sitting with one knee drawn up to his chest, the other stretched out, his head leaning on his knee. The glittering blue forcefield kept him imprisoned. The same one he had once locked her away in.

"Comfy?" Carol said with more chirp that she felt.

Yon-Rogg lifted his head. He looked as awful as she felt. He had black bags under his eyes, his sandy locks grey with dust, and his armour was still filthy and several cuts and bruises visible around his neck and face. He looked broken and tired and Carol hated how wrong it felt seeing him like this.

"It's funny how the tables turn, isn't it?"

"Tables turn?" Yon-Rogg quirked an eyebrow. Of course, he wouldn't know the expression. "If you're pointing out the irony of the situation, then yes, it's not lost on me."

"Seems fitting that we've come full circle."

"The Skrull got to you while I was unconscious, didn't they? That's how you remembered."

"Yes and no," Carol said as she pulled out the Blood Carrier from her pocket, holding it up between her fingers. The red blood swayed inside. Yon-Rogg closed his eyes, releasing a breath. He nodded in understanding. "Talos tried to remind me who I was but I didn't believe him. You know why? Because that meant that you had lied to me. I refused to accept that. The idea of you of all people were deceiving me was unthinkable. I nearly blasted him through the wall for even daring to suggest such a thing."

Carol tossed the Blood Carrier in the air, watching it with mild interest.

"It was a hunch about the blood. Little things here and there that made me wonder about it. And after testing the DNA inside... well... flerkin was out of the bag. You were everything that Talos said you were and worse."

"That Skrull," Yon-Rogg grit out with disgust. "Knows nothing of my motives nor our relationship."

"I'm not going to have this debate with you again, not about the Skrulls nor about why you did what you did. We've been here before, haven't we? More than once. We're too stubborn to budge. You think you did what was right for your empire and me. I disagree. I think the Skrulls are victims of the Kree and need saving. You disagree. There's no point arguing. We're not going to agree."

"I shouldn't have kept that blood," Yon-Rogg muttered, shaking his head.

"Why did you?" Carol asked.

"You know why."

"Because you're in love with me?" Carol said derisively.

She knows he loves her, couldn't truly deny it if she wanted to, but right now she wants to rattle and provoke him. Seeing him crumpled on the ledge in the chamber had scared her. She thought she had lost him, a feeling that she was forced to feel far too often. She is furious at him for nearly getting himself killed again, furious at all his misdeeds, and even more furious that she still cares about him.

"You doubt it?" Yon asked, narrowing his eyes. "After everything you doubt my feelings for you?"

"You don't hurt people you love."

"Think that if you want, if it makes this easier for you. I know what I felt and what I feel now. Remember, I am Kree and we have different ways of loving than other creatures do."

"And how does a Kree love? By lying and using those that they love?"

"Yes," Yon-Rogg said, rising to his feet. "When a Kree chooses a mate, it's for life, and we will do anything, no matter how wretched or dishonourable to keep our mates safe."

"I'm not your mate," Carol whispered venomously. "I will  _never_  be your mate."

"Vers."

There was that name again. Carol's blood boiled. With a snarl, she smashed the Blood Carrier against the forcefield. The blood sparked against it, spraying over her and Yon. Yon-Rogg looked away, pain on his face.

"When I said that we should get married, remember that I lied," Vers whispered, keeping her head low, refusing to look at him. That feeling of hurt that the Intelligence had made him feel, she wanted him to feel that all over again. "I'll never marry you. I'll never be with you. I  _hate_  you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Yon saved her but she's still pretty salty. Boys gotta lot of making up to do


	22. The Failures

When Yon-Rogg had awoken, trapped in an all too familiar forcefield cell, his first thought had been that he was being exiled. It seemed a fitting punishment. Taking him away in his own ship, delivered to the furthest regions of the galaxy, possibly by his own crew. A humiliating, cruel end to his once successful career as a Commander of Starforce. He was surprised they hadn't already ripped the star from his breastplate and stripped him of his armour. He was no longer worthy of it. His skin sullied the honour they brought, his betrayal polluting the blood in his veins.

It sickened him how far he had fallen.

A lifetime of training and honing his body into a weapon to serve his empire. Decades of gruelling hard work, fighting his way to the top, earning his place of honour among the Supreme Intelligence's most trusted and treasured warriors. Earning the respect and admiration of his people. Risking his life and well-being daily for the majority of his existence to serve his people's God and protect his kind. He had been a proud Commander, his people looked up to him for guidance, his family had been honoured.

And now... now none of it mattered. It was all gone. His career, his reputation, his home, his family, his friends. All of it was gone with one action. Years of work all undone in seconds. He was a disgrace. A traitor. He had no authority. No titles. His name would be nothing as the connections to his family would be severed so they may save face. He could no longer help his people.

He was nothing. He was weak. He was powerless. He was unwanted.

His thoughts strayed to what made his heart ache most. Vers. Carol. The women he had given up everything for.

She would be dead now, tortured until the lesson was learned then killed off as if she meant nothing. It would have been a slow, ruthless death. A death she did not deserve. A death he had failed to prevent, just as he had failed her in so many things. He couldn't keep her safe from her past. He couldn't keep her safe from the Skrulls. He couldn't keep her safe from Mar-Vel's past influence. He couldn't keep her safe from the Supreme Intelligence. He felt like such a failure. The Commander who never failed any mission given to him, yet the one mission he had chosen for himself he had failed. He had failed when failure hadn't been the option.

Yon-Rogg felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them, letting them slither down his cheeks. He struggled to swallow back the cry clawing it's way up his throat. His chest heaved, his hands trembling as they dug into the hard floor. He wanted to scream and lash out at anything and everything, to let loose the dam of emotions raging against his chest like an angry beast.

He wanted her back.

He wanted those who had taken her from him to suffer.

He wished the Intelligence had killed him. It would have been the merciful option. The Intelligence must want to torment him for the rest of his days, letting him live knowing that he had lost everything that mattered to him. To know that his career was gone. He would never see his family again. And that the women he loved - his mate and best friend - was dead because of his inadequacies. His life would know no rest, forever haunted by the phantoms of his failings.

"Comfy?"

Yon-Rogg tensed at the sound of  _her_  voice. For a moment he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He didn't want to raise his head, to see Vers with icy white hair and cold green eyes. The Intellegences's cruel and imperfect mockery of her. For what else could it be? Nothing could escape the Intelligence. He must still be trapped in the simulation. The nightmare was yet to end.

But when he dragged his head up and saw her standing there - tussled golden hair, sky blue eyes, dirty and dented armour, dusty skin - he knew she was real. That somehow, impossibly, they had gotten free. She had saved them. He wondered if this was a dream, but everything was too raw and true. He knew Vers was strong, even without her powers, but this feat of impossibility? Escaping the Intelligence was unheard of. It should have been impossible. Trust Vers to make the impossible possible.

"It's funny how the tables turn, isn't it?"

 _Definitely Vers_ , Yon-Rogg thought. Always a strange saying, joke or reference at the ready, a constant reminder of her Terran heritage.

"If you're pointing out the irony of the situation, then yes, it's not lost on me," Yon-Rogg replied. He had never been a fan of the dramatics of irony. Vers, however, loved them.

"Seems fitting that we've come full circle."

"The Skrull got to you while I was unconscious, didn't they? That's how you remembered."

"Yes and no." When Carol pulled out the Blood Carrier from her pocket, he knew that the true blame lied with him. Her Terran blood. His first mistake. A token of his infatuation. "Talos tried to remind me who I was but I didn't believe him. You know why? Because that meant that you had lied to me. I refused to accept that. The idea that you of all people were deceiving me was unthinkable. I nearly blasted him through the wall for even daring to suggest such a thing."

He could barely look at her. He could not stomach the disappointment and hurt in her eyes. She felt he had betrayed her, but everything he had done he had done for her. He had wanted to protect her. He had wanted to be with her. Yes, he had lied to her, he had kept her past from her and abused her trust but what else could he have done?

When they first met she had been on the side of the traitor, her mind sullied with lies of the Kree-Skrull war. And with Mar-Vel's death, she never would have joined them willingly, their role as villains seared into her mind. But with no past, she could begin her life anew as the Kree she had been reborn as, with no risk of complications or doubts. Her loyalty would have been secured and with it her life and safety guaranteed.

He would commit a thousand more trespasses if it kept her safe.

"It was a hunch about the blood," Carol continued, idly tossing the condemning vial in the air. How he wished to grab it and smash it for what it had helped steal from him. "Little things here and there that made me wonder about it. And after testing the DNA inside... well... flerkin was out of the bag. You were everything that Talos said you were and worse."

"That Skrull," Yon-Rogg spat, his blood boiling at the mere thought of the General, "knows nothing of my motives nor our relationship."

No outsider did. What he and Vers had was deeper than the blood they shared. They had been inseparable. The closest of companions, mates or not.

Vers told him how she refused to argue about the Skrulls or his actions, that it was a fight they had battled one too many times. A fight that neither of them would win. He agreed that they were both too stubborn, her perhaps more so. They had their beliefs and convictions, their loyalty to strong to be swayed from them. He knew what he had done to keep her safe had been necessary - he would forever regret and torment over the pain he had caused her for those actions - but he would do them all again if he thought it was for her best interest. He knew that the Skrulls were malicious, that they would continue to wreak havoc across the innocents of the galaxy unless they were stopped. Vers did not believe either of those things were right. Then so be it. She would not convince him otherwise.

"I shouldn't have kept that blood," Yon-Rogg muttered, shaking his head.

"Why did you?"

"You know why."

"Because you're in love with me?" Carol said.

It was the mockery in which she said it that truly rattled him. After everything, how could she even fathom that he did not care for her?

"You doubt it?" Yon asked heatedly, narrowing his eyes. "After everything you doubt my feelings for you?"

"You don't hurt people you love."

Never with want and never when it could be avoided, but it was a terrible inevitably given their circumstances. Someone was always going to get hurt.

"Think that if you want, if it makes this easier for you. I know what I felt and what I feel now. Remember, I am Kree and we have different ways of loving than other creatures do."

They may have prided themselves on keeping their emotions in check, but the Kree loved with a passion more firey than a thousand blazing suns. They were protective beyond measure. Their love consuming to the point of obsession. They would do terrible things, even against their character, if it meant their loved one was safe and cared for. Their love scared other creatures. The Intelligence frowned upon such devotion and had tried for centuries to qualm it with little success.

"And how does a Kree love?" Vers asked, voice filled with venom. "By lying and using those that they love?"

"Yes," Yon-Rogg said, rising to his feet. "When a Kree chooses a mate, it's for life, and we will do anything, no matter how wretched or dishonourable to keep our mates safe." 

"I'm not your mate," Carol hissed. "I will  _never_  be your mate."

She couldn't mean that. She  _couldn't_. He found it difficult to swallow, his heart aching and mind rebelling against the notion. He didn't want to belive her.

"Vers," he said warningly, wanting her to halt her before she spoke anymore of the vicious words he could see forming on her lips. He didn't want to hear her accusations anymore. Each one was like a sharpened blade to the gut. It was a torture he could not stomach anymore.

Vers tensed, her hands clenching at her sides at the mention of her name. A hardness washed over her, her eyes narrowed and bright with cruelty.

She smashed the Blood Carrier against the forcefield, her blood sparking against it. He couldn't even look at the droplets of blood staining the floor, eyes captured in hers.

"When I said that we should get married, remember that I lied," Vers whispered, keeping her head low, refusing to look at him. "I'll never marry you. I'll never be with you. I  _hate_  you."

He watched as she turned on her heels and left him in the dark, the glow of the forcefield his only light now that she was gone. Yon-Rogg slowly fell to his knees,

The Supreme Intelligence could see every secret, thought and feeling he had ever had. It knew his past inside and out. It knew his strengths, his weakness, his wants and his hopes. Yet nothing it could have conjured could have been worse this.

And it was completely of his own doing.

The consequences of his failings.

* * *

"Why did you save me?" Yon-Rogg asked.

Vers had returned a few hours after her departure, finding him sitting on the floor, one knee bent and pulled into his chest, the other stretched out before him. He did not know why she had come back. She still hadn't cleaned herself up nor did it look like she was going to anytime soon. She looked as miserable as he felt. He watched as she paced before his cell, arms folded protectively around herself. He hated the distance between them. Detested the uncomfortable tension thick with his sins and failings.

Vers looks startled by his question.

"I don't want you dead," she says as though it should have been obvious.

"As far as you're concerned I betrayed you. I lied to you. I manipulated you. I stole you. I thought you would believe my death would be the perfect punishment." He sounds defeated, his tone flat. She said so herself. She hates him. She does not want to be with him. She doesn't care about him. She considers his sins to great to overlook.

"I thought you knew me better than that," Vers said quietly. "You did all of those things and more and yes, I'm angry with you. But I don't you want you dead. I have  _never_  wanted that."

Vers sighed, her hands finding their way into her hair and pulling. She groaned in frustration, unable to stay still. With a growl, she threw her arms down. The few hours away from him had clearly given her little peace, she was as plagued by an onslaught of emotions as he was, her mind unable to rest.

"You have done terrible things. Things I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive!" Vers shouted. "Do you ever regret what you did to my planet? Do you know how many people have suffered and died under Ronan's attack? An attack that you sanctioned? How much devastation and destruction that you've caused that cannot be undone? Or does it not matter to you?"

"Of course, it matters!" Yon-Rogg snapped defensively. "Hurting people isn't something I want to do but sometimes it is necessary. For the greater good. That is the price we pay as being warriors, sometimes we have to do the unthinkable. We follow orders."

He sighed, shaking his throbbing head and holding it against his hand. He always tried to give his enemies a choice to end things peacefully, but if push came to shove, he did what he had to do to complete the mission. It was how he had become the Commander of Starforce, a respected leader within the military. He did what had to be done, no matter how difficult or awful. No empire was kept safe without the spilling of blood.

"What happened to doing what is right? What happened to defending those too weak to protect themselves?" Vers challenged. Her voice broke and she looked away from him, eyes firmly on her boots. "What you did to Earth... that was your call. A call you made to keep me."

He remained quiet. There were many things he had done that weighed him down with guilt, horrifying things that stained his hands with blood. It had taken longer, but with C-53, the guilt had eventually come. He had tried locking it to the deepest depths of his mind, as he did with all his wrong-doings. He soothed his demons with reassurances that what he did was for the good of all Kree, that the Intelligence would not have asked it of him if it was not necessary for peace and harmony. Sometimes it was enough, other times, the only way to sleep was a strong sleeping tab. C-53... Earth... that one anguished him the most. For no one else had made him carry out the order. It was truly his own decision, motivated by desperation yes, but he was the one who decided it was necessary. 

"I did what I had to," he said quietly, unimpassioned.

Vers scoffed, angry tears glistening in her eyes. She swallowed them back, almost choking. She walked the room for a few moments more, the silence hanging heavy between them.

"Why did you save me?" Vers asked. "You knew there was nothing you could do. I was dead either way, whether you pulled the trigger or not. You could have continued with your life." With a sneer, she added, "for the good of all Kree."

"Life without you... isn't worth living," Yon-Rogg whispered.

Vers closed her eyes, pained by his words. He watched once more as she left him behind.

A part of him hoped she never came back, leaving him to rot for all eternity where he could cause her no more suffering.

* * *

"Talos, Fury, do you read me? Guys?"

Carol slammed her fist off the communicator console, growling in irritation. She had reached and entered the jump point thirty minutes ago, from here she should be able to contact Talos with the ship's scanner. For whatever reason, they weren't picking up her call. She bit her lip, worried that something had gone wrong with their mission. There was always the possibility that they were too far away from her location to reach. Kree communication systems were some of the most sophisticated and technologically advanced in the galaxy, but only for contacting other Kree vessels and stations. They were not sufficiently compatible with other communicating systems, creating a long-distance range issue.

"Pick up! Oh, come on!"

Carol threw herself back into her chair, hitting her head off the back of it. She closed her eyes, exhausted and upset, desperately wanting something -  _anything_  - to go right in this hell that had become her life.

She couldn't help but ponder how different everything would have turned out had she stayed in bed the day she had been taken from Earth. The funny thing was how close she had been to doing just that. She hadn't been feeling well the days leading up to it, feeling nauseous and drained. It was unbelievable how drastically different everything would have turned out had she not insisted on getting to work. Life was hard enough, never mind adding aliens, superpowers, and armageddon into the mix.

She never thought she'd long for normality, but right now, it would make things a fair bit easier.

Carol tapped the armrest of her chair, pursing her lips as she waited for a response from Talos. She felt edgy and sick waiting to know whether or not they had succeeded. There was too much at risk for failure.

Unable to stay still, Carol rose to her feet and began pacing the room. She felt uneasy and frustrated being unable to do anything. If she knew where Talos and Fury where she could head their way and help. She couldn't even find Ronan's location through the Helions data systems and spy networks, the majority of Korath's sabotage of the ship remaining unfixed - it was his fault it had taken so long to get to the jump point in the first place, even with Att-Lass's repairs the engine still wasn't at full capacity.

For all the trouble and grief he had caused her the last few days, Korath better pray she didn't run into him.

Thoughts of Korath dragged her along the path of thinking of Yon-Rogg and how close to death their former teammate had brought him to. Carol shook her head, trying not to think about him. She needed time to process everything, to be furious and spiteful before she even considered what she was going to do with him. She was so angry right she could shove him in the airlock and push the ejection button.

Carol leaned her back against the wall, staring out at the stars outside the viewscreen.

 _Even angry I wouldn't do that_ , Carol mused bitterly.

The console beeped, catching her attention. The hologram flickered to life, a hazy image struggling to take shape. Carol let out a breath of relief, a hand pushing back the hair from her face.

"You know it's rude to keep a lady waiting," Carol quipped with a tired smile.

"If I had known you were waiting I would have called sooner."

Carol froze at the sound of  _that_  voice. She glanced sharply at the hologram, watching with a feeling of dread as it took an all too familiar form.

Ronan the Accuser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yon-Rogg got a fair laying into this chapter + the last few chapters and I feel really bad about it, but I felt it had to happen. He's done a lot of bad things that need addressing. I love angst but... damn... so much angst T-T 
> 
> I would love to hear everyone's thoughts, theories and opinions. They feed my motivation xD Sorry for the long wait between chapter. The further into a story I get, the harder it is to write each chapter as there's so much more to deal with. Anyway, I hope u enjoyed! Also, I have a few more yonvers stories I've been working on "The Fallen" and "Deception", so if ur looking for more yonvers, feel free to check em out ^_- 
> 
> Timeline issue: In case anyone's wondering, everything that happened in the other Marvel movies that occurred AFTER Captain Marvel, didn't happen in this universe. Since Carol didn't break free of the Intelligence the first time, like she did in the movie, it's created a butterfly effect which has effected all the other movies. xx


End file.
